


Compilation de l'arbre à drabbles

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des recueils drabbles de la FA et drabbles de l'arbre de drakys [13]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce sont des petits drabbles de cent mots sur les nations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Février 2012

**Author's Note:**

> L'arbre à drabbles est un concept assez simple et très divertissant. C'est drakys qui les organise sur DW.  
> A partir d'un drabble de départ, on construit d'autres drabbles pour créer un arbre.  
> Pour cela, on prend le dernier mot, la dernière phrase ou une partie de celle-ci du précédent drabbles pour créer le sien. Et ainsi de suite.  
> J'ai mis les parties que j'ai reprises en gras.  
> Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Hétalia – America, Italie du Nord, Allemagne, un peu tout le monde – Plus de 13 ans : L’assemblée est dissipée**

**Le mot** passa d'un siège de l'ONU à un autre tandis qu'America faisait son discours habituel sur son héroïsme salutaire. C'était pour la faim dans le monde, cette fois-ci.  
Etre la première puissance mondiale amenait bien des jalousies, et le lot d'insultes plus ou moins fleuries dans différentes langues circulaient depuis un petit moment déjà. Il fallait bien trouver un moyen de se défouler officieusement.  
Malheureusement pour les nations s'adonnant à ce petit jeu, quelqu'un de peu avisé l'avait malencontreusement transmis à Italie. Evidemment, Feleciano en ria peu discrètement attirant l'attention de son confrère Allemand.  
Tout le monde, ou presque, retint sa respiration.  
Gêné, Ludwig choisit pour le bien de tous de faire disparaître les preuves.

 

### Hétalia - America et autres – Plus de 13 ans : Il est le héros !

America **déteste qu'on contrarie ses plans si parfaits.**  
Ce serait tellement plus facile si toutes les autres nations l'acceptaient comme le héros de ce monde en perdition. Il n'y aurait qu'à le suivre et qu'à se la fermer, et tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Avoir une direction unilatérale avec la première puissance mondiale, ce serait l'idéal.  
Depuis que Russie avait jeté l'éponge, ce devrait être comme ça.  
Une grande majorité doutait de sa position de sauveur depuis quelques guerres. Si seulement, ses soldats avaient eu un comportement plus exemplaire... Et encore.  
Il se sentit tout d'un coup épuisé et déprimé en plein meeting.  
Il était temps de changer de tactique.

 

### Hétalia - France/Angleterre – Tout public : Les téléfilms d’Arte

 **"Tant mieux, je l'ai payé avec ta carte"** , minauda Francis.  
A son grand désespoir, Arthur l'ignorait même pour une histoire de sous. Il boudait encore pour il ne savait quelle obscure raison. C'était peut-être à cause du choix télé d'hier. Il n'aurait pas dû lui montrer ses téléfilms, il y avait vraiment de quoi déprimer. Et dans une langue étrangère pour le cas d'Arthur, ce devait être encore pire. Il devrait peut-être montrer qu'il s'inquiétait.  
"Arthur, j'ai dépensé ton fric pour mon confort personnel. T'es sûr que ça va ?  
\- Speak french one more time, and I'll kill you.  
\- Promis, j'arrête avec les téléfilms. Ah, ne me tue pas ! "

 

### Hétalia - Russie/America – Plus de 13 ans : Domination

 **Douloureux, cette affaire** de sexe.  
Alfred soupira, enfin seul, ou plutôt abandonné par son amant difficile.  
La guerre froide l'épuisait autant de corps que de cœur. Sa relation bancale avec Ivan s'était transformée au fil des ans de cette interminable compétition entre leurs pays. La douceur des premiers instants avait disparu pour une passion dévorante presque destructrice.  
Ils ne se rencontraient que pour assouvir leurs désirs de domination. Pour une heure ou deux, l'un d'eux prenait le pouvoir sur l'autre en une trêve factice. Juste histoire de savoir ce que cela ferait de diriger le monde en écrasant l'autre.  
Quel que soit l'issue de ce conflit, Alfred la trouvait amère.

 

### Hétalia - France/Angleterre – Plus de 13 ans : Qu’est-ce que j’ai encore fait ?

 **"D'après toi** , hurla Arthur sur Francis.  
\- Je n'aurais pas dû...Euh..."  
Franchement, Francis ne savait pas vraiment ce que lui reprochait exactement son homologue britannique. Il avait fait plusieurs erreurs tactiques depuis le début de la matinée. Il n'aurait pas dû renverser malencontreusement le thé, s'approprier la seule serviette chaude après leur douche commune, comparer Alfred et Matthew en faveur du Canada (si bien élevé par ses bons soins, ce cher petit), critiquer sa monarchie...  
"...Je cherche encore.  
\- Et bien, continue à chercher dehors !  
\- Il pleut ! Ton pays est vraiment..."  
Ce devait être l'erreur de plus à ne pas commettre.  
Rattrapée in extremis.  
"...Charmant. Tout comme toi."

### Hétalia - France/Angleterre – Plus de 13 ans : Séduction

 **Le plus beau des compliments** pouvait se révéler au détour d'une de ses phrases d'une manière totalement naturelle.  
C'était justement dans ces moments-là, quand sa langue se déliait toute seule pour jeter négligemment au détour d'une conversation un louange discret, qu'Arthur appréciait véritablement Francis. Il pouvait parfois faire preuve de subtilité tout en n'oubliant pas de glisser un sous-entendu par derrière. Et généralement, une envie licencieuse omnibulait l'esprit du français pour de telles allusions en public.  
Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir alors que son homologue français souriait de son trouble.  
Une petite pique agréable dans le cœur, ils avaient un regard complice.

 

### Hétalia - Angleterre et France/Canada – Plus de 13 ans : Jalousie

 **"Je te connais bien.** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"  
Arthur boudait ce qui était presque devenue une habitude depuis quelques temps. Il était, de plus, jaloux mais il ne le dirait pour rien au monde.  
"Crève l'abcès, Arthur. Tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole depuis trois jours."  
C'était peut-être exagéré d'ignorer autant Francis mais...Il avait raison, et un point, c'est tout...  
Les yeux d'Arthur foncèrent de colère en apercevant Matthew (où était-ce America, il ne savait plus) se diriger vers eux. C'était vraiment débile d'être jaloux d'une ancienne colonie chouchoutée par Francis.  
Il attrapa le bras du français avant de devoir supporter une nouvelle séance de câlins.

### Hétalia - Angleterre – Tout public : Les petits secrets d’Arthur

 **Ses petits secrets** , Arthur les cultivait depuis des siècles. Depuis qu'on se moquait de lui à cause de ses faeries soi-disant imaginaires, il faisait attention.  
Il avait un profond respect pour la vie privée des autres sûrement parce qu'il ne supporterait pas qu'on vienne y regarder de trop près à la sienne.  
De l'entretien exemplaire de ses rosiers jusqu'à ses grimoires interdits de sorcellerie, rien n'avait filtré. Quelques rumeurs invraisemblables circulaient à propos de tout et de n'importe quoi, et c'était rarement vrai.  
Malheureusement, son plus grand secret était le moins évident à garder pour lui-même.  
Il avait trouvé la feinte.  
Il rougissait timidement à la moindre allusion pour cacher ses sentiments.

### Hétalia - Italie du Nord/HRE, Autriche/Hongrie – Tout public : Repas en famille

La petite Italie **pâlit dangereusement** devant son repas. C'était le cas depuis quelques temps. Principalement quand elle se retrouvait face à face avec sa nourriture, elle faisait une moue dégoûtée en repoussant son assiette.  
Roderich ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire pour obliger sa protégée à s'alimenter correctement. Elle était très fine bouche à cause de son éducation à la romaine par son papy Rome.  
Sa femme hongroise lui souffla discrètement à l'oreille de laisser faire le St Empire Romain Germanique. Le petit avait le béguin pour Italie. Et Elizabeta lui confiait cela avec un étrange sourire aux coins des lèvres.

### Hétalia - Les forces alliées et Canada – Tout public : Observés ?

 **"Démonstration**... Alors Chine sera envoyé en première ligne juste derrière moi. Pendant ce temps, France et Angleterre, vous me couvrez, babilla America en dessinant son attaque sur le tableau.  
\- Et je fais quoi, moi ?  
\- Tu me couvres aussi, Russie !  
\- Vous n'avez pas l'impression que nous sommes observés.  
\- Ce n'est qu'une impression, Francis. America, c'est le même plan que la dernière fois et il est aussi débile !  
\- Arthur, si je ne suis pas le héros, cela ne sert à rien.  
\- Puis-je me permettre une suggestion !"  
Les Alliés se retournèrent vers l'intrus qui avait pénétré dans leur QG.  
"Mais, t'es qui toi ?"

### Hétalia - France/Angleterre – Plus de 13 ans : Baiser

Arthur **ne dit rien et fond dans le baiser.**  
Quémandeur, il s'accroche à ses lèvres refusant qu'elles délaissent les siennes. Il entrouvre la bouche incitant cette langue à venir rejoindre son palais. Quelle douce sensation ! C'était enivrant de ne pas penser aux conséquences.  
Cela avait pourtant commencé sagement en une douce pression. Par bravade de ce fichu français !  
Il soupire alors que leur étreinte s'approfondit bien malgré eux. Il ne regrette pas le moins du monde d'embrasser son ennemi. Et encore moins, cette main curieuse sous sa chemise de flanelle.  
Francis n'aurait pas dû l'aguicher autant ces derniers jours.  
Sa patience avait des limites.

 

### Hétalia - America/Russie – Plus de 13 ans : Sainte Mère Russie

 **De gré ou de force, peu lui importait en fait.**  
Il allait le soumettre.  
Alfred ne ferait plus qu'un avec la Sainte Mère Russie. Ce n'était pas un gamin tout juste sorti de l'adolescence qui allait faire la loi. Celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de le provoquer sur tous les terrains, il l'aura bien cherché. Cette insolence naturelle provenait sûrement de son éducation laxiste.  
On n'avait pas idée de laisser tout passer à une jeune colonie prometteuse.  
Alors s'il fallait se battre dans toutes les disciplines, Ivan allait lui montrer de quoi il était capable sur celle de la séduction. Et une fois dans ses bras chaleureux, Alfred ne pourra plus résister aux charmes du communisme.

 

### Hétalia - Les alliés – Plus de 13 ans : Compte-rendu par France

" **PAN !** Et j'avais déchargé mon artillerie lourde sur ce pauvre Ludwig. Sans lui laisser une minute à lui, j'ai rengainé mon engin à l'intérieur... Prêt à recommencer, je suis toujours sur le coup... Et je vous jure, il l'a senti passé ma puissance de feu...J'ai retiré énormément de plaisir à lui bourrer son petit cul de mes balles...C'était jouissif !  
\- France, pourrais-tu arrêter de faire des sous-entendus sexuels, demanda la Chine en se cachant derrière ses manches trop longues.  
\- Mais je...  
\- Et arrête de tripoter ton fusil comme ça, rajouta l'Angleterre. "  
Les autres alliés le regardaient avec un visage rouge. De honte ou de colère.  
"Je n'ai pas fait exprès."


	2. Mars 2012

**Hétalia - France/Angleterre – 13 ans et plus : Cours de séduction**

**"Bon, commençons par le commencement", dit-il.**  
Enervé, Arthur fronça ses énormes sourcils devant ce cours de séduction. Ce pourrait être amusant de prendre Francis à son propre jeu.  
"Premièrement, arrête de faire la gueule. Tu n'attireras personne comme ça.  
\- Tu trouves cela mignon.  
\- Je dois bien être le seul. Maintenant, souris un peu pour voir ! Ah, on dirait que tu veux me mordre.  
\- Cela te plaît, non ?   
\- Il ne s'agit pas de moi mais de toi. Il faut remédier à ton célibat !"  
Arthur eut un véritable sourire en tout discrétion.  
"Comment pourrais-je t'apprendre les baisers en envolée de roses si tu ne m'aides pas ?  
\- Je préfère les lys."  
Arthur se félicita du rose aux joues de son rival.

 

### Hétalia - France et Angleterre – 13 ans et plus : Arthur, attends ! Mais attends !

**"Attends," dit-il.**  
Arthur ne peux s'empêcher de soupirer alors que Francis lui courre après. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore inventer ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille deux minutes. Cette demande ridicule commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.  
L'anglais se mit à marcher plus vite.  
"Je t'ai dit d'attendre ! C'est important !"  
Important, important, ce devait être encore une invitation à dîner pour le convaincre de se marier avec lui. Et il n'en était pas question !  
"Je ne veux pas t'épouser", râla-t-il.  
Le rire si caractéristique du français se fait entendre.  
"Il y a réunion demain !"

 

### Hétalia - Réunion mondiale – 13 ans et plus : L’assemblée est toujours aussi dissipée

**Une nouvelle bordée d'injures** fit son apparition du côté franco-anglais à la suite du discours des Etats-Unis sur les ONG.  
Japon donnait son avis favorable aux propositions américaines tandis que d'autres s'insurgeaient de sa docilité.  
Chine discutait avec Russie de manière passionnée, et ce ne devait pas être un sujet de politique internationale.  
Les deux Italie mettaient au point tout un système de contrebande pour faire passer de la nourriture en douce dans la salle de l'ONU.  
Espagne et Prusse se réjouirent d'une invasion de chat dans la salle après une maladresse italienne.  
Canada essayait de faire entendre sa voix.  
Et Grèce s'était endormi dans son coin.

 

### Hétalia - Espagne et Italie du Sud – Tout public : Catastrophe

**"Ailleurs, t'y étais pas."**  
Romano se mit à bouder recroquevillé dans le placard à balai.  
"Allez, sors de là, mon petit Romano, tenta Antonio.  
\- Je ne suis pas ton petit Romano !"  
Espagne eut un sourire en tendant les bras vers son protégé.  
"Je vais te mordre, lâcha l'italien.  
\- Ecoute, Romano, ce n'est pas grave. Tu es juste un peu maladroit.  
\- J'ai renversé les pâtes par terre ! Tu n'y comprends rien ! Gâcher de si bonnes pâtes, c'est un sacrilège ! Je vais rester là-dedans, j'ai honte !  
\- Justement, j'en ai refait. Ce serait idiot de les gâcher.   
\- Bon, d'accord ! "  
Encore une bataille quotidienne de gagnée !

 

### Hétalia - Russie/America – 13 ans et plus : Laisser une trace dans l’Histoire.

**Un sourire tendre, étrangement déplacé, naquit sur les lèvres du Russe.** America s'arrêta dans son discours devant une telle attitude.  
"Je ne comprends pas en quoi ma puissance militaire actuelle te fait sourire."  
Voulant être diplomate par rapport aux précédents fiascos américains, Ivan lâcha presque innocemment.   
"Sûrement parce que j'y ai largement contribué.  
\- N'importe quoi...  
\- Je suis content d'avoir laissé ma trace dans ton Histoire. De t'avoir marqué, à jamais.  
\- Et bien, si cela peut te consoler d'avoir perdu la guerre froide...  
\- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, kol,kol,kol...Un jour, tu ne feras plus qu'un avec la Russie.  
\- Je me demande bien comment tu feras. "

 

### Hétalia - Russie/America – 13 ans et plus : Qu’est-ce que tu fais, là ?

**"La satisfaction de te briser."**  
Ivan avait répondu derechef à la question américaine sur ses intentions personnelles dans cette guerre froide.   
"Ah, tu ne m'auras pas ! Je suis solide", fanfaronna Alfred.  
L'aura entourant Ivan devint glaciale alors qu'il susurrait son onomatopée favorite.  
"Non, tu ne me fais pas peur ! Et vire tes mains de là, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ouch ! Détache-moi immédiatement !  
\- Tu vas me supplier de le faire.  
\- Heu... Russie... C'est que cela prête à confusion avec tes menottes en fourrure, balbutia America avec gêne.  
\- Il n'y a pas de confusion possible à avoir, c'est bien un rapt.  
\- Ah, tu me rassures !"

 

### Hétalia - France, Angleterre et America – Tout public : Apprivoiser le petit

**Sauvage,** cet enfant américain en avait tout l'air.  
Les deux nations adultes se concertèrent du regard après avoir observé le blondinet jouer dans les herbes hautes. Il fallait la jouer fine pour ne pas l'effrayer, ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer.  
Ils allaient enterrer la hache de guerre juste le temps d'apprivoiser le petit. Ensuite, ce serait sans pitié pour s'approprier cette nouvelle colonie.  
France se montra sous son jour le plus avenant pour approcher America alors qu'Angleterre l'imitait.  
America leva ses yeux bleus vers ses conquérants avec innocence.

 

### Hétalia - Allemagne, Japon et Italie du Nord – Tout public : Envolé lyrique 

**"Quoi?!!!**  
\- Feliciano m'a téléphoné parce que tu étais indisponible, expliqua Kiku.  
\- Non, répète ce qu'il me voulait, demanda Ludwig.  
\- Il ne se souvenait plus de ta nouvelle adresse pour pouvoir t'écrire un mot... Apparemment, il aurait quelque chose à se faire pardonner, et il avait l'air parti pour une envolée lyrique.  
\- Tu ne lui as rien dit !   
\- Evidemment.   
\- La dernière fois qu'il m'a écrit une lettre, je l'ai lu à voix haute sous l'impulsion de mes hommes. Ils ont cru que c'était ma petite amie."

 

### Hétalia - France/Angleterre – 13 ans et plus : Excitation

**Francis réalisa qu'il était moins terrifié qu'excité.**   
Aux mains de son pire ennemi, il n'en était pas moins émoustillé par la situation ce qui le surprenait.  
Ligoté pieds et poings liés sur cette chaise à sa merci totale, il aurait dû s'inquiéter de son sort.   
Francis croisa le regard satisfait d'Arthur qui se complaisait dans sa capture. L'anglais redressa le menton français avec sa canne alors qu'il souriait étrangement.  
Francis lui fit une petite œillade aguicheuse. Bien mal lui en prit.

 

### Hétalia - Espagne, Prusse/Hongrie et France/Angleterre – 13 ans et plus : La pire des éventualités

**Espagne peut imaginer pire que deux puissances européennes se chamaillant dans sa tête, et c'est les mêmes en train d'y roucouler.**  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi, l'idée ne le quittait plus depuis que Gilbert la lui avait susurré.  
"Imagine que derrière leurs mots assassins, leur combat perpétuel, il n'y ait en fait qu'une dramatique passion amoureuse. Certes, destructrice et pitoyable, contrairement à mon awesome moi avec Hongrie. Imagine qu'ils s'entendent enfin, on aurait peut-être la paix !"  
Ne voulant pas céder de son influence sur le monde, Antonio avait répliqué :  
"Ce serait une véritable catastrophe pour l'humanité toute entière !"

 

### Hétalia - France/Angleterre – 13 ans et plus : le programme de la soirée

**« Je sais que tu viendras me trouver cette nuit** , chantonna Francis.  
\- Je viendrais, frog, pour t'étrangler, contra Arthur à voix basse.  
\- J'adore tes mots doux, s'exclama Francis avant de murmurer. J'aurais caché une batte de base-ball sous mon oreiller pour me défendre.  
\- J'aurais mon flingue.  
\- J'aime jouer au policier et au voleur ! Mais c'est toi qui entreras par effraction chez moi... Le scénario est bancal.  
\- Je viendrais t'arrêter pour offense à la pudeur. Et, j'aurais mes menottes", expliqua Arthur avec une joie non dissimulée.  
Devant la désapprobation de tous devant leurs messes basses, Francis régla la question par un simple :  
"J'approuve le programme télé de ce soir"

### Hétalia- Russie/Amérique – 13 ans et plus : Dérapage

**Et après ?**  
Alfred ne pouvait s'empêchait d'y penser, il avait agi sans réfléchir. Il avait suivi le Russe dans cette pièce pour en découdre une fois pour toutes. Il ne se souvenait même plus comment cela avait dérapé. Ah, oui, c'était le Russe qui l'avait embrassé le premier. Comme un idiot, il avait répondu favorablement à ses avances.  
"Il ne manquerait plus qu'on nous trouve comme cela...  
\- Je ne me fais pas de souci, j'ai fermé la porte à double tour, affirma Ivan en caressant son torse.  
\- Pour m'humilier, répondit en frissonnant Alfred.  
\- Si c'était effectivement mon but, je l'aurais fait en public."

 

### Hétalia - Les Alliés – Tout public : Les idées d’America

**"Cà mettrait de l'ambiance."**  
Les alliés regardèrent America bizarrement. Ce fut Russie qui s'exprima le premier sur la question au plus grand étonnement de tous.  
"Alfred, nous allons faire comme si nous n'avions rien entendu. C'est l'idée la plus stupide que tu aies pu avoir de toute ton existence.  
\- Non, il y a eu son Indépendance.  
\- Angleterre, c'était sa meilleure idée, répliqua Francis.  
\- Là n'est pas question, s'exclama Chine coupant court aux prémices de la dispute franco-anglaise. Il faut en discuter sérieusement !  
\- Quoi ?!!! On n'arrive déjà pas à s'entendre entre nous, tu crois vraiment que mélanger nos soldats serait une bonne idée !"

### Hétalia - France et Angleterre – 13 ans et plus : Espionnage

**"Parce que tu es bien connu pour ta discrétion dans ce domaine !** Ton accent est reconnaissable entre mille ! Et tu ne sais pas passer inaperçu ! Même Alfred est plus doué que toi !"  
A cette dernière phrase, Arthur se mit à bouder. Il était privé de mission d'infiltration, et cela l'énervait. Exaspéré par la mauvaise humeur de son allié, Francis chercha un défouloir pour celui-ci.  
"Ecoute, je te propose d'aller lancer une rumeur dans les rangs ennemis. Mon équipe fait de superbes photomontages."  
Intéressé, Arthur se laissa convaincre par les différents clichés.

### Hétalia - France et Angleterre – 13 ans et plus : God save the Queen

**"Reveneeeez ! Vous avez volé mon cœur, je suis tombé amoureux de vous, darling !!**  
\- C'est non, cria Arthur en s'enfuyant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.  
\- C'est l'occasion ou jamais, mon amour ! Marions-nous !"  
Le français le poursuivant avec ses petits cœurs autour de la tête était sûrement la pire vision de toute son existence. Le summum, c'était qu'il était sérieux dans ses avances. Arthur s'arrêta devant une boutique, et il vola le plus grand parapluie pour s'en servir comme arme de dissuasion.  
"Dieu vous le rendra, expliqua-t-il au marchand, vous sauvez la Reine."

### Hétalia - France et Angleterre – Tout public : disparition

**Mais il n'y avait plus que cette cape** immonde.   
Ce sale garnement anglais n'était plus là !  
Francis regarda les alentours alors que l'anxiété le prenait aux tripes. Il était responsable de la sûreté de la plus jeune nation. Lui-même n'était pas encore un adulte mais il prenait son rôle très à cœur. Ce fut d'une voix grave qu'il commanda à ses hommes de retrouver le petit Angleterre. Sur le champ !  
Si ça se trouvait, Arthur avait fait exprès de disparaître avec l'un de ses sortilèges. Juste pour lui pourrir la journée.

 

### Hétalia - America, Russie, Prusse et Autriche – 13 ans et plus : Fesses

**"Ce pantalon en cuir te fait un maxi gros cul !** Kseksekse ! "  
America se retourna vers Prusse qui avait osé dire le fond de sa pensée. Vexé dans son amour propre, Alfred tenta de rattraper la donne.  
"T'es jaloux de mes fesses ? Ou la vue te plaît ?  
\- Ah, non, répliqua-t-il. Pas du tout. Tu as vu les muscles fessiers de mon awesome moi. Rien à voir avec la graisse que tu te trimballes. Et quant à choisir, Roderich est vachement gâté par la nature de ce côté-là...   
\- Alors, pourquoi cet intérêt soudain, s'énerva America.  
\- Je me demandais ce que le Russe leur trouvait tout simplement."

 

 


	3. Drabbles de janvier 2012

**Hetalia : America et Angleterre - PG-13 : Le bunker anti-atomique**

" **Au cas où, un bunker avec salle de bain, WC, cuisine...** Tout confort, juste au cas où.  
\- Ivan te fout la trouille à ce point, commenta Arthur.  
\- Je n'ai pas peur de lui, ce n'est qu'une mesure de précaution pour rassurer mes concitoyens."  
Arthur fit un tour d'horizon du bunker souterrain, capable de résister aux effets d'une bombe atomique, pour des siècles à venir.  
"Et puis, cela aura toujours son utilité, rajouta America.  
\- En quoi, grommela Arthur. Tu dépenses inutilement ton fric pour impressionner la Russie.  
\- Un bunker anti-nucléaire, c'est insonorisé. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour organiser une boom sans déranger les voisins."

 

### Hétalia - France/Angleterre – PG-13 : Fin de semaine

**"La semaine a été longue et dure**. Tu connais."  
Francis eut un regard amusé des plus salaces. Il sourit de façon séduisante, sans pour autant relever le propos. Il ne voulait point agacer plus que ne l'était déjà son petit ami anglais.  
"Est ce que, pour une fois, dans ta vie, tu pourrais arrêter d'avoir des idées lubriques ? Toi, et tes associations d'idées... C'est invivable.  
\- Alors, en quoi America a-t-il été insupportable ?  
\- Lui, et ses gamineries... Il utilise son innocence pour te piéger, c'est un vicelard. C'est presque de la perversion."  
Francis ne put masquer son rire étouffé.

 

### Hetalia : France/Angleterre - PG-13 : Effet serviette

**"Quoi que tu en dises, tu as encore envie d'essayer...pas vrai ?"**  
Arthur fusilla du regard la nation française qui se gargarisait de l'avoir chopé en plein délit de voyeurisme.  
"Ah, mon corps d'Apollon te remplit de jalousie ! Tu aimerais bien avoir autant de succès que moi ! Aucune chance, stupide anglais."  
Arthur rougit de honte parce qu'il était absolument sûr que leurs voisins de chambrée de ce G8 les entendaient. Et l'autre était beaucoup trop égocentrique pour comprendre le réel intérêt qu'il avait pour ses fesses. Et il en rajoutait...  
Alors pour le faire crier comme une pucelle et se rincer l'œil, Arthur prit son courage à deux mains pour lui ôter cette stupide serviette.  
Effet garanti.

 

### Hétalia - France/Angleterre - PG-13 : Encore une excuse pour un baiser

**Francis décida qu'il était temps d'interrompre sa diatribe et l'embrassa.**  
Surpris, Arthur ne réagit pas immédiatement aux lèvres douces de son voisin territorial.  
Il finit par reprendre contenance pour le repousser de toutes ses forces. Francis pivota sur lui-même avant de se rattraper in extremis à un siège.  
"Tu t'imaginais quoi, enragea l'Anglais.  
\- J'essayais ma méthode favorite sur toi pour te faire taire."  
Le Français se releva avec sensualité avec un petit clin d'œil coquin en prime.  
"Comme si tu m'attirais, stupid frog..."  
Pour son malheur, Francis le prit comme un défi de taille.

 

### Hétalia - France, Amerique - PG-13 : Jouons au docteur dans une ambassade anglaise.

**"Réponds-moi Docteur, que comptes-tu** faire par la suite", demanda amusée Francis devant le regard prédateur de son petit America.  
Alfred eut un regard flamboyant qui ne le laissa pas indifférent. Une telle situation ne pouvait que tourner à son avantage.  
"Oh, tu veux jouer à ça ! On ne m'allume pas aussi facilement... Surtout dans une ambassade anglaise, murmura-t-il ensuite à son interlocuteur privilégié."  
Alfred mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de rire alors qu'il continuait à déboutonner la veste française.  
"Impassible, en plus. J'aime ça !  
\- Je te ferais craquer, osa Alfred.  
\- Tu n'oserais pas, je suis quelqu'un de très fidèle.  
\- Rien à faire !"  
Francis eut un sourire charmant avant de hurler :  
"Arthur, ton protégé me fait des avances !"

 

### Hetalia - France/Angleterre - PG-13 : Endroit insolite

**"Un toit n'est pas l'endroit idéal"**  
Arthur eut un petit sourire en coin devant l'hésitation de son homologue français.  
"Je saurais te corrompre.  
\- Il y a du vent, et il fait froid, râla le pays de l'amour.  
\- Je vais te réchauffer, tu vas voir.  
\- Ah, des promesses..."  
Francis se retrouva au sol en prise avec un baiser farouche et brûlant auquel il répondit malgré lui. Effectivement, la température montait d'un cran.  
"On est déjà un peu plus à l'abri, et aucun de nos amis du G8 ne penserait à nous chercher par ici.  
\- Il neige, Arthur. Personne ne mettrait le nez dehors, et encore moins pour...  
\- Ce sera passionné. Entre le feu et la glace, que de sensations."

 

### Hetalia - France, Angleterre et America - PG -13 : Il est temps de trouver une solution…

" **Et maintenant, on fait quoi** , demanda avec hargne Arthur.  
\- Je ne sais pas... On tient nos positions, répliqua avec insolence Francis.  
\- Je vais te tuer avant que les Allemands ne le fassent !  
\- Je ne te savais pas assez défaitiste pour organiser notre suicide collectif. Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien t'étrangler pour toutes tes bêtises... Feu."  
Ils s'étaient retranchés derrière une barricade résistante pour contrer les assauts allemands et ils étaient en sacré mauvaise posture.  
"Il nous faudrait un miracle, râla Francis.  
\- Je suis là, clama America, arrivant en parachute."  
Les deux nations européennes se retournèrent derechef pour clamer.  
"On n'a pas besoin d'aide !"

 

### Hétalia - France/Angleterre - PG-13 : Bouderie

**La nuit s'annonçait longue.** Très longue.  
Arthur boudait dans son coin avec une tasse de thé qu'il retournait sans cesse entre ses doigts.  
Francis l'observait sans oser faire le premier pas. Et pourtant, ce serait le mieux qu'il puisse faire après cette humiliation commune.  
Il prit donc une profonde inspiration :  
"Shut up, froggie !  
\- Comment aurais-je pu deviner qu'America nous surprendrait dans ce placard ? Et qu'en plus il le raconte à tout le monde...  
\- Tais-toi immédiatement.  
\- Tu n'avais pas qu'à crier aussi fort", fit Francis avec taquinerie.  
Oh, ce regard de tueur, qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait tant !

 

### Hetalia - America/Chine, France -PG-13 : La réputation d’Italie

**"Je sais."**  
Au ton guilleret de Francis, America comprit qu'il avait déterré un secret qui valait son pesant d'or.  
"Et si je le dis à Ivan, il sera furieux, chantonna-t-il.  
\- Tu es sûr de tes sources, commenta simplement Alfred impassible.  
\- Absolument, je l'ai appris d'Italie qui le tenait d'Allemagne, d'après des dires japonais.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu prêterais attention à leurs commérages.  
\- Parce que Ludwig et Kiku n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ta relation amoureuse avec la Chine.  
\- Certes, ce n'est pas leur genre, répliqua America. Par contre, Italie peux vraiment te faire croire n'importe quoi même à de fausses rumeurs entre eux."  
America sourit devant la mine dépitée de la France. Il l'avait échappé belle.

 

### Hétalia - Les membres de l'Axe - PG-13 : Nudisme imposé

**"Tu voudrais bien poser nu pour moi ?"**  
Ludwig recracha sa bière, fait rarissime, devant la demande innocente de l'Italie.  
"Hétalia, gronda-t-il. Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'ordinaire.  
\- Oh, dotsu, dotsu... J'en ai besoin pour des croquis de soldats. Pour encourager mes troupes ! Je demanderais aussi à Kiku, aide moi !  
\- Hétalia, s'énerva-t-il en se redressant. C'est l'idée la plus stupide...  
\- Oh, dotsu, tu ne m'aides pas... Tu ne m'aimes pas... Tu m'abandonnes alors que je fais tout pour toi...Dotsu.  
\- Ce n'est pas vrai, Hétalia.  
\- Alors, aide moi."  
S'il continuait avec son bouille d'ange, il ne lui résisterait pas.

 

**Hetalia Axis Power - Italie (Feleciano) et les Alliés : Par pitié !**

**"Je vous dirais tout ce que vous voulez, mais par pitié, ne me faîtes pas de mal, gémit Feleciano face aux membres des forces alliées,** je ferais tout ce que vous voulez !"  
Les Alliés jaugèrent leur ennemi avec suspicion. Etait-ce une tactique pour les déstabiliser par la pitié ?  
"Il n'est même pas drôle, râla Angleterre. Mange !"  
Italie hurla à l'agonie devant les muffins d'Arthur qui se vexa.  
"Que va-t-on bien faire de lui, demanda France avec un sourire séduisant envers Italie qui se mit à brailler, connaissant la réputation trans-Alpine de dragueur invétéré.  
"Je vous dirais tout, ne me torturez pas !"


	4. Avril 2012

Hétalia - Angleterre et ses frères - PG-13 : Innocence

**Il n'y avait personne pour le voir !**  
Arthur Kirkland avait enfin retrouvé sa cape d'invisibilité dans les recoins de sa cave. Ni une, ni deux, il était allé espionner ses frères avec l'assurance de ne pas se faire prendre.  
Nu comme un vers, il volait d'un lieu à l'autre de son Royaume- Uni en agitant sa cape comme une paire d'aile de liberté. Il choquait plus par sa mine réjouie que par son absence de pudeur. De son point de vue, les mines surprises venaient du bref instant de choc avec la magie séculaire de son seul vêtement.  
Les frères Kirkland avaient été clairs avec la population, il ne fallait pas briser le peu d'innocence qui lui restait.

 

Hétalia - America et Russie - PG -13 : Résistance

**Alfred avait érigé le capitalisme au rang d'art de vivre** dans son pays. Et son idéal avait fait son chemin quasiment partout dans le monde.  
Ivan ne lui pardonnait toujours pas. Il mettait son veto, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il lui envoyait encore des petits cadeaux assassins. Il ne se privait pas de l'intimider ou de le menacer à titre individuel. Il avait gardé tout un budget dans le seul but de résister (encore et toujours) à l'impérialisme américain.  
C'était une question de fierté personnelle.

 

Hétalia - France et Angleterre - PG -13 : Se battre

**Arthur le savait, mais ces courts et jouissifs instants de supériorité sur Francis valaient bien quelques ecchymoses.**  
Bien que ce soit bref, il adulait tous ces moments dans leurs combats improvisés où il le dominait. Même pour quelques secondes. Il engageait toujours la mêlée, dès que Francis disait quelque chose de déplacé. Et le français ne se privait pas de le provoquer !   
Ils entendaient tous les deux ce moment fatidique où l'un d'eux engagerait les hostilités.  
Et Arthur ne se l'avouerait jamais, il aimait également se retrouver à terre surplombé par son adversaire.

 

Hétalia - Espagne, Italie du Sud, Italie du Nord, Allemagne - PG- 13 : Amour fraternel

**Leur relation n'était qu'amour fraternel !**  
Romano avait eu beau le hurler aux oreilles d'Antonio, l'espagnol restait toujours aussi choqué d'avoir trouvé les deux Italiens nus dans le même lit.  
" On a toujours fait comme ça ! Il ne s'est jamais rien passé, le pervers, grogna Romano.  
\- Vee. Je ne vois pas où est le problème, surenchérit Feleciano. Je dors bien avec Ludwig également, et il n'y a rien...  
\- Quoi, s’exclama Romano.  
\- Et dire que je voulais vous proposer un plan à trois, ça tombe à l'eau, dit Antonio le plus naturellement au monde. "  
Alors que Romano rentrait dans une colère noire, Feleciano balbutia :  
" Je voulais dire qu'il n'y avait rien de compromettant à raconter !"

 

Hétalia - France, Espagne/Italie du Sud – 13 ans et plus : Conseiller conjugal

"... **Tension sexuelle !** Difficulté relationnelle ! Problème de couple ! France à votre écoute !  
\- Toi, l'ivrogne !  
\- Oh, Romano, quel plaisir de t'entendre ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ?"  
Un petit silence.  
"Ecoute bien, sale pervers... J'ai besoin de tes conseils. Antonio fuit ma présence, je ne sais pas ce qui arrive. Toi, tu dois savoir...  
\- Pour garder son homme chez soi, il suffit de lui mitonner de bons petits plats, d'être accueillant, de lui demander de ses nouvelles...  
\- Tu me vois faire ça ?  
\- Non mais par amour tu le feras. Si tu te mets en tenue de soubrette, il y a des chances que tu réalises son fantasme."  
Francis sourit quand Romano lui raccrocha au nez.

 

Hétalia - Pologne et Lituanie - PG-13 : Relation passée

**"Quand je pense que j'ai pu croire à ton amour désintéressé..."**  
Feliks eut un pincement au cœur en entendant Toris se lamenter à voix basse.  
" Lituanie, je... Notre alliance passée... Je ne te connaissais pas avant. Evidemment, c'était dans mon intérêt mais j'ai appris à t'apprécier.  
\- Tu ne m'appelles même plus par mon prénom !"  
Feliks lui fit un sourire factice pour se mettre à changer de sujet. Non, il ne voulait plus prononcer son prénom, les souvenirs joyeux de leur union lui tordaient le ventre.

 

Hétalia - Espagne/Italie du Sud, Allemagne/Italie du Nord - PG-13 : Idée lubrique

**"Laisse cet oreiller tranquille, il ne t'a rien fait !**  
\- Je déteste ce bouffeur de patate ! Il dévoie mon frère, hurla Lovino en secouant l'objet sur lequel il passait sa frustration.  
\- D'un point de vue totalement objectif, je dirais que c'est plutôt le contraire..."  
Choqué, Lovino ouvrit grand la bouche devant cette absurdité proférée par Antonio. Puis, il lui envoya l'oreiller d'un geste rageur en plein visage.  
"Non, ce n'est pas possible !  
\- C'est quand même ton frère qui se balade à moitié nu devant lui !  
\- Mon frère est l'innocence même...   
\- Tu es trop mignon. Câlin !  
\- ...Aucune idée lubrique ne le traverse ! Contrairement à toi ! Lâche-moi !"

 

Hétalia - Prusse, France/Angleterre – 13 ans et plus : J’ai trop bu

**"Debout !", hurla Prusse en secouant comme un prunier son "ami".**  
Francis n'était plus l'"ami" de Gilbert, cette folie n'était pas pardonnable. La nation française papillonna des yeux.  
"Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu !  
\- Tu as fait la pire erreur de toute ta putain de vie, s'affola Gilbert. Une connerie ! Une vraie !"  
Francis se releva tant bien que mal en se reniflant de manière peu élégante.  
"J'ai couché avec qui...  
\- C'est là qu'est le problème ! Avec Arthur !"  
Soulagé de ne pas avoir trompé sa relation secrète, Francis siffla entre ses lèvres en détournant le regard. Et mince, il s'était fait choper la main dans le sac.

 

Hétalia - France et Angleterre - PG-13 : Se battre encore et toujours

**"En garde !**  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends tout d'un coup ? Un élan de nostalgie ?  
\- Je ne laisserai pas passer cet affront, explicita Francis. Au premier sang !  
\- Le duel est d'un tel désuet. Et c'est immoral, glapit Arthur. Je me dois d'être un exemple d'intégrité pour mon Royaume..."  
Francis ria à ce propos, il n'y avait pas plus bagarreur qu'Arthur et il abusait un peu trop de la bouteille. Il lui envoya ensuite un fleuret puis un casque d'escrime avec une petite œillade  de son cru.  
"Allez ! Un petit combat amical, histoire de te dérouiller..."  
Arthur se précipita vers lui, Francis évita le premier coup avec bonheur. Il suffisait parfois de trouver les mots.

 

Hétalia - France/Angleterre – 13 ans et plus : Façade

**Francis lui fera tout oublier ce soir entre ses bras.**  
Les disputes incessantes sur la politique, les piques assassines de routine, les empoignades futiles de rigueur, il effacerait de ses caresses toute cette façade inutile pour cacher leurs sentiments aux autres.  
Et entre deux soupirs, il n'oserait pas interrompre leur passion commune. Ils se disputaient assez en journée pour ne pas ternir leurs moments intimes.  
Au petit matin, il n'aurait pas le courage de gâcher la journée par cette envie d'officialiser leur relation. Il ferait le petit déjeuner à Arthur, et il le laisserait partir en avance sur lui.

 

Hétalia - Prusse, France/Angleterre, America et Canada - PG -13 : Maman

**"Et...c'est qui la maman ?", demanda Prusse curieux** et amusé.  
Les deux nations masculines relevèrent leurs regards surpris délaissant ainsi leurs précieuses colonies. Celles-ci s'étaient arrêtées de babiller sur leurs genoux pour s'intéresser à cette question hautement légitime.  
"C'est vrai quoi ! Ils vous ressemblent énormément les deux petiots ! Vous avez un air de famille ! Et c'est encore plus flagrant quand vous êtes tous ensemble !   
\- Mais..., balbutièrent France et Angleterre.  
\- Alors, c'est qui la maman ?, redemanda Prusse avec malice."  
Avant que l'un des deux parents supposés ne puisse répondre, l'un des enfants posa la même question fatidique.

 

Hétalia - Prusse, Autriche/Hongrie - PG -13 : Manga

**"Je sais que tu en achètes en cachette pour ta douce",** affirma Prusse en louchant sur les livres dans les bras de l'Autrichien.  
Les joues de Roderich rosirent un peu de gêne même si ses yeux exprimaient sa colère et son exaspération.  
"Le fait que j'aille régulièrement à la librairie du coin n'implique pas que je fournisse Elizabeta en manga érotique mettant en scène deux hommes excités et nus ayant des relations sexuellement implicites. Don't like, don't watch ! Pour information, je ne suis pas de ce bord. Pourquoi veux-tu y jeter un coup d'œil ?  
\- Elle t'a bien briffé ! "

 

Hétalia - Hongrie - PG-13 : Féminité

**Dissimuler ses seins** devenait une priorité absolue. La puberté était tombée sur le dos d'Elizabeta avec l'impact d'un marteau d'acier sur une enclume. Auparavant, elle avait toujours cru être un garçon comme toutes les autres nations avoisinantes.   
Et là, que découvrait-elle ? Quelle horreur ! Elle devenait une femme ! C'était la honte ! Son corps se modifiait dans le mauvais sens ! Pourquoi lui avait-on toujours menti à ce sujet ? Foutus bandages !  
Non ! Tant qu'elle le pourrait, elle ne se féminiserait pas et elle ne mettrait pas de corset !

 

Hétalia - France et Angleterre - PG -13 : Tâches et vins !

**Arthur frotte énergiquement la tâche** de vin rouge sur son manteau. Il est presque atteint de frénésie, personne ne devait la voir sinon les autres nations allaient jaser sur une hypothétique liaison avec la grenouille.  
"Il suffit de mettre un peu de sel, là, tu es en train de tout étaler !  
\- Si tu n'étais pas aussi maladroit France, je n'aurais pas à changer de pardessus !  
\- Bon, passe-le-moi.  
\- Ah, il y en a aussi sur ma chemise !  
\- Donne aussi ! Bien ! Et hop, un peu de vin blanc, s'exclama joyeusement Francis en répandant le fond de sa bouteille.  
\- Bloody Hell ! Tu es ivre !  
\- Et voilà, ça disparaît. Maintenant à la machine !"

 

Hétalia - les frères d'Arthur Kirkland, Estonie - PG-13 : Nyotalia

**"Il va falloir vérifier que personne d'autre n'a été touché par le phénomène** , tonna Pays de Galles pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ce chaos.  
\- Et puis, pourquoi es-tu rentré à ce moment-là, demanda Irlande du Nord d'une voix aiguë.  
\- Je vous cherchais partout, et je suis vraiment désolé, se défendit Estonie toujours intact.  
\- On ne t'a pas appris qu'il ne fallait pas déranger un cercle magique, râla Ecosse. Et voilà qu'on est tous transformé en bonne femme par ta faute ! On bossait tranquillement sur notre désir secret de mettre une bonne raclée de sorciers à notre petit frère. Et toi, tu as tout gâché avec tes idées mal placées !

 

Hétalia - France/Angleterre et America - PG-13 : Intimité

**"Un peu d'intimité** , enfin", s'exclama Francis lorsque Alfred prit congé.  
Arthur fronça les sourcils se sachant toujours présent dans l'appartement du français. Etait-il oublié de son hôte ? S'apercevant du brusque changement d'humeur de son dernier invité, Francis le taquina sur le sujet.  
" Toi, ce n'est pas pareil, mon lapin. Tu es là tellement souvent que tu fais un peu parti du décor."  
Avant qu'Arthur ne puisse protester, Francis s'avança vers lui pour lui voler un baiser.  
"Et, je ne te chasserai pas d'ici avant le petit matin."

 

Hétalia - France, Angleterre et ChibiCanada - PG-13 : Dispute

**"Je récupère ce qui est à moi"** , clama Arthur avec joie.  
Francis enlaça encore plus fort son petit Matthieu sur sa poitrine en l'éloignant du britannique.  
"Non, je ne te le donnerais pas !"  
Arthur sentit que la transition serait délicate, il fallait faire montre de fermeté. Et ne pas s'énerver.  
"Francis, tonna-t-il, le Canada est devenu ma colonie. Tu as eu tout le temps qu'il fallait pour lui faire tes adieux."  
Les deux rivaux se regardèrent avec une haine non dissimulée jusqu'à ce que le petit se mette à pleurer.

 

Hétalia - Réunion mondiale - PG-13 : Ils ne sont toujours pas d’accord entre eux

**"Et dire que j'avais réussi à le mettre de bonne humeur** , marmonna France en jetant un regard assassin à America. C'était un petit exploit, et je pouvais espérer une soirée sympa..."  
Son voisin espagnol lui lança un regard plein de curiosité à l'attente de ces mots. Antonio désirait en savoir plus sur cette mystérieuse nation toujours de mauvaise humeur qui préoccupait Francis. Il se prit un regard d'avertissement qui en disait long sur l'exaspération de son voisin.  
"Et je te répète que ton idée ne vaut pas un clou !  
\- Voyons Angleterre ! Il faudrait avoir un esprit d'ouverture, s'exclama America.  
\- Vos propositions ne me conviennent pas", affirma France blasé.  
Un petit silence.  
"Propose donc quelque chose !"

 

Hétalia - America/Russie – 13 ans et plus : Très vite

**Alfred maudit son incontrôlable libido** alors qu'il se jette au cou de son ennemi communiste au détour d'une provocation.  
Et ce profiteur de rouge l'entraîne dans un baiser fougueux, il le serre dans ses bras à lui en faire presque mal et il l'attire dans un coin tranquille. A l'abri des regards, là où personne ne serait témoin de cette union maudite, tout se passe très vite.  
Dès qu'ils sont seuls, leurs cœurs s'emballent malgré la haine de leurs nations respectives. En se quittant, ils s'embrassent avec la passion d'une dernière fois.

 

Hétalia - Allemagne/Italie du Nord, Prusse - PG-13 : Souvenirs

**En décapsulant sa bière** , l'humeur de Ludwig resta au plus bas. Il ne toucha même pas à sa boisson préférée. Même si ce n'était pas une pression, son frangin avait un grave problème. Du genre insurmontable.   
Gilbert rassembla tout le tact dont il pouvait faire preuve avant de se lancer. Il leva le petit doigt en essayant d'amorcer la conversation mais ce fut Ludwig qui lui marmonna un indice.  
"Ce stupide Italien me saigne à blanc."  
Ok, c'était tout nouveau ! D'habitude, il était heureux d'avoir passé du temps avec son allié.  
"Un problème avec Feleciano ?"  
Ludwig eut un regard désespéré.  
"Des souvenirs d'une autre époque me hantent."

 

Hétalia - Allemagne/Italie du Nord – T : Bière

**Et tandis qu'ils faisaient bruyamment l'amour sur le sofa en cuir, la bière coulait à flot depuis la table basse pour aller imbiber la moquette.**  
Malheureusement, ce détail finit par attirer l'attention de Ludwig. Maniaque comme l'était son amant, Feleciano était certain que cette vision d'horreur allait le perturber.  
L'Italien ria devant sa mine dépitée. Ses yeux luisant de désir et de plaisir, il l'embrassa avec passion. Il murmura à son oreille tout un tas de choses romantiques puis son souffle devint de plus en plus erratique à mesure que ses coups de reins reprenaient de la vigueur. Il finit par crier son prénom ainsi que tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

 

Hétalia - Allemagne, Italie du Nord et Japon - PG-13 : Partage de lit

**"Vous n'êtes même pas ensemble...** , songea à voix haute Kiku après les avoir réveillés.  
\- De quoi parles-tu", demanda Feleciano en position assisse sous les draps.  
Kiku rougit de honte d'avoir laissé échapper le fond de sa pensée concernant ses deux amis. Leurs affaires ne le regardaient pas même si la curiosité le tenait.  
"C'est que... je ne comprends pas. C'est peut-être dans votre culture après tout...  
\- Dis toujours, Kiku. Si quelque chose te semble bizarre, tu peux toujours nous demander, affirma Ludwig en sortant sa tête de sous la couverture.  
\- Pourquoi dormez-vous ensemble sans pour autant être amants ?"   
(Est-ce de l'amitié ou une parade amoureuse ?)

 

Hétalia - Angleterre - PG-13 : Vengeance !

**La magie le suit, le dépasse et le porte.**  
Un sentiment d'euphorie l'envahit alors que le sort se réalise. Il n'avait plus eu cette sensation depuis sa toute petite enfance, il a retrouvé ses pouvoirs et son talent.  
Cela allait chauffer pour tous ceux qui avait osé se moquer de lui depuis le dernier siècle, et ce pour au moins sept jours à venir. Avec un sourire satisfait, il se rend compte que tous ses homologues allaient avoir une semaine d'enfer.  
Aucun ne serait épargné par sa vengeance !

 

Hétalia - France/Angleterre - PG-13 : Baiser

**L'appréhension se change en émerveillement.**   
Arthur avait toujours eu peur d'embrasser Francis pour un tas de raisons. Elles lui semblaient bien futiles par rapport au plaisir qu'il en retirait à présent.  
Ses lèvres étaient aussi douces que ce baiser. Il n'y avait pas la fougue qui les caractérisait tant mais juste l'envie d'apprécier ce qu'ils faisaient pour la première fois. Leurs langues se touchent, et Arthur fond de bien-être entre ses bras chaleureux. Ce contact, il en avait rêvé.  
Tomber pour une déclaration sincère de cette grenouille, il ne s'en serait pas cru capable.


	5. Juin 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vive le Monopoly !

**Hétalia - les Alliés – Treize ans et plus : Provocation**

 

**"Je pensais que je pouvais m'en occuper à ta place"** , affirma Ivan avec l'innocence même accompagnée d'un grand sourire enfantin.  
Pourtant, Alfred y vit une franche provocation dans les yeux brillants d'amusement de son rival.  
"C'est moi le héros donc c'est à moi de tout planifier, s'insurgea Alfred. Il n'est pas question que quelqu'un d'autre prenne ma place.  
\- Loin de moi l'intention de te voler la vedette", répliqua avec ironie Ivan.  
Avant qu'une parole malencontreuse de l'Amérique ou de la Russie atterrisse dans le camp allié telle une bombe, Angleterre décida de mettre son grain de sel :  
"Bon, alors, on adopte mon plan ?"

### Hétalia - Amérique, Russie – Treize ans et plus : Obligation

**Les deux bras tendus, le canon pointé vers son ennemi** , il vise le cœur.  
Seulement, Alfred ne tire pas, paralysé par la peur.  
A cause d'allusions déplacées, il avait dégainé son colt sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pointait une arme sur une autre nation, son tuteur lui en soit témoin, mais ce serait sûrement la première fois qu'il serait obligé d'appuyer sur la gâchette.  
Pour l'honneur, pour la fierté, pour toutes ces conneries... Pour le défi silencieux dans les yeux de Russie... Cap ou pas cap...

 

### Hétalia - Espagne/Italie du Sud – Treize ans et plus : Ordres

 

**"Pronto !**  
\- Oui, signore Vargas, je fais tout mon possible, dit Antonio en s'activant au-dessus des fourneaux.  
\- Plus vite que ça, je veux mes pastas, signifia avec caprice Romano Vargas.  
\- Il faut attendre que l'eau bout, mon petit Romano Lovino...  
\- C'est signore Vargas, s'insurgea le jeune homme.  
\- Signore Vargas, que diriez-vous d'occuper un peu votre temps en attendant la fin de la cuisson avec un magnifique espagnol ?  
\- Il n'y a que si tu étais couvert de pastas que je daignerais m'occuper de ton corps."  
Après cette réflexion hargneuse, Antonio sortit les pâtes à poêler à cuisson rapide avec une énergie retrouvée.  
"Bastardo !"

 

### Hétalia - Amérique, Angleterre, France et Russie – Treize ans et plus : Partage de territoires

**"Visiblement, Alfred est parti pour attaquer l'autre moitié de la ville", remarqua Francis avec amusement.**  
Angleterre soupira de lassitude devant les enfantillages des deux plus grandes nations du monde actuel.  
"Et Ivan s'occupe de l'autre côté dans l'espoir de faire mieux que l'autre imbécile américain.  
\- Et si on allait fausser les résultats, proposa Francis en lui remettant ses jumelles.  
\- Il n'est pas question de se mettre au milieu. Ils seraient capables de s'allier contre nous pour avoir perturbé leur affrontement idéologique.  
\- Il y a quand même pas mal de victimes.  
\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour en faire partie."

 

### Hétalia - France/Angleterre, Prusse – Treize ans et plus : Conseil d’ami

**"Pas que dans notre lit en fait."**  
Gilbert cherchait désespérément une échappatoire à cette discussion étrange et surnaturelle. Son awesome personne n'avait rien contre les discussions d'ordre sexuel mais il ne pouvait imaginer les deux ennemis immémoriaux ensembles. Et surtout, du même avis pendant plus de quelques minutes afin de pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air.  
"C'est toujours un challenge mais ça en vaut vraiment la peine, soupira Francis.  
\- Je sais que tu en as gros sur le cœur, mais il faut que tu comprennes que votre relation est vraiment unique en son genre. Je ne te serais d'aucune aide."

 

### Hétalia - America/Russie – Treize ans et plus : Relation réprouvable

 

**Tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance quand, épuisés par les combats et les querelles, ils se jetaient l'un contre l'autre comme des bêtes.**  
Un placard, un couloir désert, un bureau, peu importait.  
Au fur et à mesure, ils étaient de moins en moins prudents pour cacher leur relation réprouvable.  
Alfred tressaillit quand il sentit un doigt se promener sur sa nuque à la fin d'une réunion.  
Il aurait préféré la caresse dangereuse d'un gun entre ses omoplates.

 

### Hétalia - France, Autriche – Treize ans et plus : Politesse et petit napperon

 

**"Oh...Charmant accueil.** Très beau napperon.  
\- France, si vous pouviez retirer vos chaussures du bord de la table, je vous en serais fort gré.  
\- Oh, excusez mon impolitesse, cher Autriche", répondit Francis avec hypocrisie.  
Roderich cherchait depuis un moment une échappatoire digne de ce nom à ses devoirs d'hôte envers l'invité ignoble que se révélait Francis après un râteau. Il ne pouvait renvoyer France comme un malotru sur le pas de sa porte maintenant, ce serait d'une indélicatesse diplomatique ainsi que de très mauvais goût.  
Il aurait dû saisir l'occasion en or du pelotonnage indécent de tout à l'heure pour le virer de chez-lui.

 

### Hétalia - France/Angleterre – Treize ans et plus : Si tu crois que…

 

**"Même pas en rêve** , rétorqua Arthur.  
\- Mon chou, si tu crois que je me gêne pour inventer toutes sortes de positions érotiques entre nous dans mes fantasmes les plus débridés..."  
Francis s'arrêta dans son discours devant l'air choqué d'Arthur. Venait-il d'avouer qu'il fantasmait sur son ennemi de toujours ? A celui-ci en l'occurrence.  
"Oublie", fit Francis un peu paniqué.  
Le sourire sadique d'Arthur lui fit craindre le pire.  
"My Dear, si tu crois que je me gêne pour t'imaginer sous mes ordres dans des positions compromettantes...  
\- Nous n'avons pas la même vision de la torture."

 

### Hétalia - France, Angleterre – Treize ans et plus : Si tu crois… 2

 

**Francis éclata de rire et s'approcha séducteur** de l'une de ses cibles préférées.  
Arthur parlait avec ses amis imaginaires avec enthousiasme.  
Complètement absorbé par sa discussion onirique avec une fée, une licorne ou quoi que ce soit, il ne prêta guère attention aux regards lubriques de son ennemi naturel à ses côtés.  
" Tu n'as pas à lui voler son territoire, ça ne se fait pas, déclara Arthur dans le vide.  
\- Et si tu crois donner l'exemple, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, répliqua avec sarcasme Francis.  
\- On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis !"

### Hétalia - Suède/Finlande – Treize ans et plus : Sa fem’

 

**"J'ne veux pas que t'salis' les mains."**  
Tino adressa un regard déterminé à Berwald.  
"Je ne suis pas en sucre, je suis capable de le faire ! Tu n'as pas besoin de toujours me protéger de tout !"  
Berwald détourna le visage horriblement gêné, il ne pensait qu'il allait déterrer cette vieille dispute juste en voulant faire la cuisine tout seul. Sa "femme" avait des drôles de réactions ces temps-ci, il était un peu trop sur les nerfs.  
"T'es pas 'ceinte ?  
\- Je ne suis pas une femme !"

### Hétalia - Allemagne/Italie du Nord, Angleterre – Treize ans et plus : Motivation

 

**Feliciano poussa, en avance, un long soupir de satisfaction.**  
Gêné, Ludwig retira promptement ses mains des épaules italiennes.  
"Allemagne, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu m'avais promis...  
\- Oui, oui...C'est rien !"  
Ludwig remit de l'huile sur ses mains pour reprendre courage. Ce n'était qu'un massage rien de plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour motiver Italie à s'entraîner ! A peine, se fut-il installé sur le bas du dos de son ami qu'un flash suivit d'un cri victorieux anglophone emplit la pièce.  
"Ah, ah, je vous chope en pleine action !"

 

### Hétalia - Hongrie/Prusse – Treize ans et plus : Devenir entreprenant

 

**Ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa cheville et remontèrent le long de sa jambe nue.**  
Elizabeta ne s'attendait pas à ce que son meilleur ami profite de ce simple baiser guérisseur sur une entorse pour être entreprenant. Il n'avait jamais dépassé les limites, il s'était toujours comporté honorablement envers elle.   
A chaque apposition tremblante de ses lèvres sur sa peau frissonnante, Gilbert l'interrogeait du regard guettant sa désapprobation.  
Elle fut étonnée de ne pas trouver le bon sens de le repousser.

                  

### Hétalia - Bad Friends Trio, Italie du Sud – Treize ans et plus : Rentrer tard, ce soir.

 

**"Antonio, mon chou, à ta place, je n'irais pas au bout de cette phrase, remarqua Francis.**   
\- Comment as-tu appelé Espagne sale exhibitionniste bouffeur d'escargot", s'écria Romano en ayant oublié ce qu'Antonio voulait pouvoir dire par rentrer tard ce soir.  
Les deux meilleurs amis d'Antonio eurent leur rire particulier qui énervait particulièrement le jeune Italie du Sud. Gilbert sourit avec insolence en tapotant les cheveux de l'adolescent italien qui avait encore une tête de moins qu'eux.  
"T'es sûr qu'il ne lui faut pas une baby-sitter au morveux."

 

### Hétalia - Amérique/Russie – Treize ans et plus : Protéger ses régions vitales

**"J'en ai besoin pour les réconciliations sauvages sur l'oreiller !"**  
Surpris, Russie reposa son flingue en interrogeant Alfred du regard. L'Américain se gratta bêtement l'arrière du crâne après s'être caché derrière le bureau protégeant ainsi ses régions vitales.  
"Avec qui", grogna Ivan mécontent pour d'obscures raisons.  
Les yeux brillants de taquinerie, Alfred eut son rire horripilant de bêtise humaine.  
"Je ne sais pas, j'aurais peut-être besoin de te consoler après ta défaite cuisante contre moi."

 

### Hétalia - Hongrie/Prusse – Treize ans et plus : Première fois

**Elizabeta resserre chastement le drap froissé autour de son corps nu**. Elle a envie de se cacher et de se faire toute petite plutôt que d'affronter son amant. Elle se mord les lèvres devant autant de sottises de sa part. Que pouvait-elle espérer de Gilbert ? A part une nuit. Merveilleuse, certes, mais une nuit. Et il est un mauvais parti depuis que son pays avait été rayé de la carte même si elle l'aime.  
Il apparait déjà habillé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il allait partir comme la majorité des hommes.  
"Je vais revenir... Liza, j'ai juste un rendez-vous important avec mon frère."

 

### Hétalia - Allemagne/Italie du Nord – Treize ans et plus : Se défiler

**Allemagne se frappa violemment la tête contre un mur, frustré et un peu humilié** par la précédente débandade de son allié.  
"Allemagne, arrête tu vas te faire mal !  
\- Feliciano, tu m'énerves !  
\- Mais !  
\- C'était un affrontement important, et tu t'es défilé comme d'habitude !  
\- Je n'y peux rien si mes hommes ont de la famille partout dans le monde, ils ne peuvent pas se battre contre leurs frères. C'est contre mes principes !  
\- Alors pourquoi as-tu rejoint mon camp ? Pour m'être d'aucune utilité !"  
Les larmes au bord des yeux, Feliciano répliqua :  
"Pour te soutenir moralement !"

 

### Hétalia - Angleterre <France - PG-13 : Mariage, encore et toujours !

**Angleterre s'était levé du mauvais pied ce matin.**  
Arthur n'avait jamais eu un caractère bien agréable d'ordinaire mais il lui arrivait comme en ce jour particulier d'être particulièrement de mauvaise compagnie.  
La raison à cela, très simple, en un mot : France.  
Oui, c'était toujours plus ou moins sa faute depuis des siècles s'il se réveillait chaque matin avec l'impression qu'une montagne de problèmes allait lui atterrir sur le coin de la gueule. Seulement, en ce moment, son cauchemar incarné souhaitait se marier avec lui.  
Arthur ouvrit les volets pour trouver son soupirant tenace avec un bouquet de roses à la main.

 

### Hétalia - Prusse, Hongrie - PG-13 : Se taire est parfois la meilleure solution

**"Qui aurait pu parier sur ça"** fut la première pensée de Gilbert en étant témoin par mégarde du bécotage dans un coin obscur des deux ennemis immémoriaux.  
Tenant à sa survie bien fragile, il préféra ne pas faire de commentaire désobligeant pour une fois et il retourna tranquillement avec un verre à la main vers la réception qui battait son plein.  
Il en avait vu des choses traumatisantes dans sa longue vie, et il pouvait ranger sa précédente expérience au côté de la découverte du genre véritable de Hongrie.

 

### Hétalia - France et Angleterre (Traité de Troyes) - PG-13 : France blessé

**Francis lui jeta la couronne dans la figure, agacé** , cherchant certainement par ce biais à le blesser dans un ultime affront.  
Il y avait dans son regard énormément de rage, de honte ainsi que de douleur.  
"Francis, tu te feras à l'idée d'avoir un souverain anglais. N'est-ce pas la volonté de ton peuple ? Et puis, nous serons réunis sous Henri VI... Tu ne disparaîtras pas."  
Francis ne répondit pas mais son attitude parlait pour lui.  
Il viendrait reconquérir la couronne de France avec son dauphin légitime.  
Arthur fut quand même étonné de se retrouver quelques années plus tard face à une femme.

### Hétalia - Amérique, Angleterre et un Monopoly - PG-13 : Le Monopoly 1 : L’intérêt du jeu

**"Tu me connais, les règles et moi, ça a toujours fais deux."**  
Arthur lui lança un regard désespéré.  
"C'est pourtant pas compliqué de réfléchir trente secondes pour comprendre les règles du Monopoly...  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'embêterai puisque je vais tout acheter.  
\- Et après, on s'étonne que tu aies une crise immobilière.  
\- Dis, Iggy, pourquoi ce ne sont que des rues parisiennes ?"  
Arthur eut un sourire de pure joie devant le plateau à conquérir.  
"A mon sens, c'est l'aspect le plus intéressant de ce jeu."

 

### Re: Hétalia - Amérique, Angleterre et un Monopoly - PG-13 : Le Monopoly 2 : Euro

**"A mon sens, c'est l'aspect le plus intéressant de ce jeu."**  
Alfred comprit qu'Arthur n'avait pas encore digéré le fait que l'entente cordiale l'obligeait à ne pas attaquer son voisin régulièrement. Et donc, il le faisait de manière ludique, pourquoi pas ? Il devait être en manque.  
" Pourquoi c'est en euro ? Je t'avertis, je ne fais pas la conversion !  
\- Parce que ces fichus européens, ils m'énervent avec leur monnaie unique qu'ils balancent même dans les jeux de société !  
\- Oui, c'est vrai qu'ils n'ont aucun sens de la mondialisation, ce devrait être en dollar !"  
Oh, ils avaient un point de désaccord.

### Re: Hétalia - Amérique, Angleterre et un Monopoly - PG-13 : Le Monopoly 3 : S’approprier la capitale du « meilleur ennemi »

**Oh, ils avaient un point de désaccord.**  
"Bon, commençons, proposa Alfred."  
Alfred devait avouer que c’était bien amusant que d’acheter presque tout Paris. En tout cas, cela avait l’air d’enchanter Arthur jusqu’à ce qu’il prenne l’avantage sur lui. Voyant son ami fulminer qu’un autre que lui s’approprie ainsi la capitale de son "meilleur ennemi", Alfred se décida à être taquin.  
"Je devrais songer à le faire en vrai..."  
Arthur saisit le plateau de jeu pour le porter contre lui de manière protective en montrant les dents.  
Alfred ne put s’empêcher de rire bêtement :  
« Est-ce qu’il y a une version avec les rues de Moscou ? »

 

### Hétalia - Canada, Amérique, France et les autres - PG-13 : Evanouissement

**"Je me suis évanoui",** répondit d'une petite voix Matthew.  
Matthew Williams avait du mal à croire que les autres nations s'étaient inquiétées pour lui après son malaise. D'habitude, ils ne lui prêtaient pas la moindre attention à moins qu'ils ne le confondent avec Alfred.  
Francis le tenait par les épaules avec un air contrarié.  
"Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ?"  
Matthew balaya du regard tous les visages préoccupés de ses homologues avec un petit sourire heureux.  
"Oui, tout va pour le mieux."


	6. Juillet 2012

**Hétalia - Espagne, Italie du Sud – T : Education**

**"Il y a une ou deux choses qu'il faut que tu saches à propos de l'espèce humaine..."**  
L'adolescent Italien regarda l'espagnol comme s'il était un extraterrestre bien dérangeant.  
"Si tu veux parler de sexe...  
\- Non, pas de ça, non !   
\- De quoi alors, demanda avec agressivité Romano.  
\- Tu sais la politesse, la courtoisie, le respect des mœurs étrangères, c'est important. Si tu pouvais éviter d'insulter les autres, même si c'est une marque d'affection chez toi, ce serait un grand progrès.  
\- Tu m'en veux encore ?  
\- J'ai beaucoup de mal à rattraper tes erreurs, il serait grand temps que tu grandisses."

### Hétalia - Grèce/Japon – T : On n’est pas pressé

**"Chaque chose en son temps..."**  
Kiku hocha la tête, il avait sûrement un peu pressé son ami grec.  
"...Il faut faire les choses en douceur. De cette manière, on les apprécie encore plus, dit lentement Héraklès en posant le bout de son index sur la main du japonais. Elles viennent ainsi à point qui sait attendre."  
Kiku ne voulait pas précipiter les choses même s'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre justement.  
"Tu as raison mais il est parfois doux d'avoir des certitudes", soupira le japonais.  
Le regard de son ami devint plus intense.

### Hétalia - Les nations –Tout public : L’ONU est une salle de classe

**Apprendre à travailler en équipe** , c'était leur demander l'impossible.  
Certains duos ne fonctionnaient même pas correctement du fait de nombreuses inimitiés. Et les exemples de telles discordes étaient bien trop nombreux. Alors, à presque deux cents, il tenait déjà du miracle qu'une réunion entre les représentants vivants des nations se passe dans un calme relatif.  
Il faudrait une catastrophe planétaire pour les convaincre de laisser leurs différents de côté pour établir un plan ensemble et pour s'y tenir.  
En attendant, les lancés de boule de papier et de piques acides étaient légions durant les meetings.

### Hétalia - France/Angleterre, Amérique, Russie et autres...- T : Action ou Vérité

**La prochaine fois qu'Alfred proposerait de jouer à action ou vérité, Arthur s'en souviendrait et dirait non.**  
Tout d'abord, parce que s'il avait su ce que c'était, il ne l'aurait pas cautionné et il aurait empêché les deux superpuissances de rameuter autant de monde chez lui.  
Ensuite, parce que c'était lors de son tour qu'il devrait dire cette vérité bien dérangeante enfouie depuis des siècles... Il ne ferait plus jamais ce jeu stupide.  
"Alors, Arthur, aimes-tu Francis ?"  
Quelle impasse ? Il était sûr que le gage serait dix fois pire.

### Hétalia -Russie/Amérique –T : Seuls au monde

**Le monde, tout autour, avait cessé d'exister.**  
Il n'y avait que le regard hypnotique de l'autre à quelques centimètres du sien.   
Le premier à baisser les yeux aurait perdu une bataille mais pas la guerre. Ce genre de petites victoires les réconfortait, et il était devenu une habitude de céder chacun à son tour. Sauf en cas de litige bien grave...  
America défiait Russie. Alfred cherchait Ivan.  
La volonté se mêlait à la fierté dans cet échange tendu.  
Tout ceci produisait des étincelles quand le désir, bien que refoulé, s'en mêlait.

### Hétalia - France/Angleterre – T : Baiser accidentel

" **ça ne se reproduira pas**...", balbutia Francis en reculant comme s'il avait été piqué par une guêpe.  
Arthur humidifia ses lèvres pour retrouver le goût qu'avait laissé son ennemi par son baiser accidentel. Il était en colère contre lui, il ne savait même pas pour quelle raison, il était juste en colère.  
"J'espère bien, stupid frog ! Si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir aussi facilement,...  
\- Pardon, je suis désolé... j'ai trébuché...  
\- Ce n'est pas une excuse !"  
Arthur se sentait blessé bien qu'il n'y avait eu aucun coup entre eux.  
Ce qui le terrifiait le plus, c'était cette tristesse faisant écho à la sienne dans le regard fuyant de son rival.

**Hétalia - Russie/Amérique – T : Vilain garnement**

" **Si tu es sage** ", lui susurra le Russe.  
Alfred fit une moue ennuyée, il se connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que c'était mission impossible pour lui et Ivan en avait parfaitement conscience. Et donc, il en vint à la conclusion qu'Ivan se moquait de lui ce qui l'amenait à chercher à faire pareil. Ben, oui...  
"Je suis un vilain garnement, répondit Alfred en faisant tourner sa cravate et en tirant la langue. Viens grand Cosaque, m'apprendre la discipline !"  
Ivan soupira d'exaspération.  
"Je ne suis pas Cosaque. On reprends le cours d'Histoire, je sens que tu en as bien besoin."

### Hétalia - Russie/Amérique – T : Question de tailles

**"On porte ses lunettes quand on est aussi bête qu'aveugle."**  
Silence.   
Un ange passe.   
Il n'est pas nucléaire mais ce serait peut-être l'affaire de quelques secondes.  
"Hé, hé, Russie, j'ai mis des lentilles aujourd'hui !"  
Soupir de soulagement à peine retenue. Ils avaient été au bord du gouffre encore une fois après le cadeau d'America à Russie.  
"Da..."  
Tout le monde retint sa respiration.  
"... Je te préfère avec des lunettes, ça me rappelle à quel point tu m'es inférieur. Tu es plus petit que moi aussi sur bien des points, je n'ai pas la même taille que toi pour les préservatifs."  
Inspiration indignée, les jambes tremblent.  
" C'est encore plus petit ?"

### Hétalia - Russie/Amérique (Crise de Cuba) – T : Menaces

**"J'ai tenu bien plus d'une minute tout à l'heure, tu exagères !**  
\- Da...Mais c'est parce que je t'avais coupé l'appétit...  
\- Oh, comme si tes menaces infondées me faisaient peur !"  
Et s'il comptait maintenant, cela faisait bien plus de deux minutes qu'il n'avait pas croqué dans un hamburger ou bu de son soda. Il avait l'estomac noué, il ressentait une réelle menace pour sa sécurité, il n'avait jamais éprouvé une telle sensation de danger.  
Il se força à manger et à fanfaronner devant Ivan comme à son habitude malgré les missiles nucléaires pointés sur son territoire.

### Hétalia - Les Alliés – Tout public : Changement de plan

**"Il va falloir tenter quelque chose de plus subtil"** , proposa Chine.  
Les quatre autres furent étonnés de cette proposition.  
"Non mais c'est vrai ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'envoyer tout le temps en première ligne faire tout le boulot ! Et ensuite, vous sonnez la retraite face à papy Rome malgré tous mes efforts !   
\- Mais les autres me couvrent pendant que je te donne les ordres ! Cette formation de combat...  
\- Chine a raison, affirma Russie en coupant Amérique. Je propose qu'on envoie America en première ligne et qu'on le couvre.  
\- Je propose qu'on les appâte avec de la nourriture. Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Avec des pâtes, pas du pudding !"

### Hétalia - Espagne, Italie du Sud – T : Le bon vieux temps…

**Apparemment, ledit bébé ne l'avait pas oublié jusque dans ses rêves.**  
"Romano, laisse-moi dormir encore un peu... Il fait trop chaud pour travailler à cette heure-ci... Laisse-moi faire tranquillement la sieste... Je te ferais à manger tout à l'heure..."  
Antonio s'agita dans son sommeil avant d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux.  
Seul, il était de nouveau seul. Sans ce garnement invivable auquel il tenait beaucoup trop.  
Il se leva puis il descendit dans la cuisine où il trouva à sa grande surprise l'Italien à présent adulte en train de chaparder ses précieuses tomates.  
"Ha, bastardo, je pensais que je ne me ferais pas choper !"

### Hétalia - Prusse, Hongrie – T : Brave guerrier

**"Moi, c'est Prusse, au fait. Et toi ?**  
\- Hongrie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur mes terres ? Je te préviens, je te chasserais à coup de pied dans l'arrière-train.  
\- Je visite ? En tout cas, c'est très beau chez toi...  
\- Si tu veux me conquérir, je me battrais jusqu'à ce que tu partes ou que mort s'en suive. Je suis ton homme !  
\- Holà, du calme, brave guerrier ! Je m'appelle Gilbert. Et toi, c'est quoi ton petit nom ?  
\- Elizabeta !"  
Et ce fut la première fois que Gilbert se sentit un peu paumé concernant son ami(e).

### Hétalia - France/Angleterre – T : On aime ça !

**"...Vous êtes SM, c'est ça", demanda la journaliste.**  
Abasourdies, les deux nations européennes arrêtèrent de se taper dessus en pleine conférence de presse pour considérer la question.  
"Non, surtout pas, non, s'exclama Francis.  
\- On doit l'être un peu sur les bords, dit Angleterre beaucoup plus réaliste que son homologue français.  
\- Vous vous êtes quand même méchamment mis l'un sur l'autre devant nous.  
\- Et si on compte toutes les guerres qui nous ont opposées, on peut dire qu'on aime ça.  
\- Angleterre, s'indigna Francis."  
Arthur leva ses sourcils broussailleux avant de répondre.  
"Ose dire que tu ne cherches pas le bâton pour te faire battre."

### Hétalia - France/Angleterre – T : Bercer

**L'odeur de rhum sur sa chemise, le souvenir des mains de Francis sur sa peau,** le feu dans ses veines, le baiser de Francis sur son épaule... Oh, oui, Arthur se souvenait assez bien de ce moment flou de son existence pour y reconnaître la présence de son rival à ses côtés mais pas suffisamment pour en savoir plus. L'alcool aidait parfois à franchir certaines limites qu'on s'imposait. Boire comme un trou avec lui dans cette taverne cette nuit-là n'avait pas été très prudent.   
"Je t'ai juste bercé dans ton lit."  
Arthur n'était pas dupe sur le sens du mot que le français donnait à bercer mais il ne pouvait qu'espérer que ses préjugés le trompent.

### Hétalia - Espagne, Italie du Sud, Italie du Nord et Autriche – Tout public : Chapeaux à pompons !

**Les chapeaux à pompons des Italiens sont tout simplement adorables.** C'est ce qui fait craquer Espagne définitivement pour les deux frères.  
Romano et Feliciano sont trop mignons pour leur propre bien. En attendant la fin des négociations, Antonio observe les deux bambins pleins d'innocence en train de jouer ensemble et il se sent le cœur léger. Et dire qu'il était ainsi quelques siècles plus tôt ! Le plus difficile serait de choisir entre les deux à tutorer, il en avait donc laissé le soin à Autriche.  
"C'est décidé, tu t'occupes d'Italie du Sud, lui signifia Autriche avant de préciser. Pour des raisons géographiques."

### Hétalia - Les deux Italies, Allemagne – K+ : Motiver les troupes !

**"Bah, c'est pas un truc pour lequel j'ai besoin de bouger...**  
\- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, fratello. Faire des abdos, c'est trop fatiguant.   
\- ...Et puis quoi encore, bouffeur de patates ! J'en ai suffisamment ! Et il y a d'autres moyens pour faire craquer les filles... "  
Ludwig se frappa le front avec sa main. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas un mais deux Italiens à bouger pour l'entraînement.  
" Italies, comment comptez-vous en sortir face à Angleterre !"  
Etonnés que Ludwig leur pose encore la question, les deux Italiens se regardèrent dans le hamac qu'il partageait avant de parler d'une même voix.  
"La retraite !"

### Hétalia - France, Australie, Pierre et le koala – T : Menacer un koala !

**"Soit tu le recraches docilement, soit je m'en charge pour toi, pigé ?**  
\- Arrête de menacer mon koala ! Il est herbivore, s'écria Australie.  
\- Où est mon petit zozio ? Tu as mangé Pierre, j'en suis sûr, râla France en titillant du doigt la peau tendue de l'animal.  
\- Tu n'avais qu'à surveiller ton piaf ! Et puis, ce n'est qu'un oiseau !  
\- Non, Pierre est un animal extraordinaire, il est dressé pour espionner et repérer l'ennemi.  
\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il faisait autour de moi, demanda avec colère Australie.  
\- Repérage."

### Hétalia - Russie/Amérique – T : Peur

**"Viperrr !?, s'exclama le Russe, surpris.**  
\- J'co'prends rien 'vec ton fich' accent", dit l'américain en avalant un autre hamburger.  
Ivan attrapa le bras d'Alfred pour l'empêcher de marcher sur le serpent dangereux. Incapable d'aligner un mot de plus, Ivan avait la trouille de ces bestioles-là, il montra à Alfred l'ovipare.  
"Oh, thanks !"  
Fixant méchamment l'animal, Russie, apeuré, voulait reprendre contenance le plus vite possible. Il devait dire que c'était par pur souci de préserver son rival pour le battre lui-même qu'il avait agi ainsi mais il en était incapable.  
" Ivan, tu peux lâcher mon bras, elle ne va rien nous faire !"

### Hétalia - France/Angleterre (oui, en couple !) – T : Talc

**Le pire, c'est que c'est vraiment du talc...**  
"Heu... Angleterre, je ne sais pas ce que cela fait dans tes valises..., pensa à voix haute Francis en inclinant le pot.  
\- Et pourquoi fouilles-tu dedans", s’insurgea Arthur.  
Lui répondre qu'il cherchait quelque chose de compromettant ne serait pas mentir. Et puis, il avait maintenant ce qu'il voulait, il avait en sa possession de quoi faire jaser les autres nations.  
"Alors, on se pomponne les fesses, le taquina Francis.  
\- Grenouille stupide", soupira Arthur dont les traits fatigués laissaient présager le pire.  
Un cri de bébé lui fit lâcher l'objet.

### Hétalia - France, Prusse, leurs oiseaux et Autriche – Tout public : Encore une histoire d’oiseaux

**"Misérable volatile ailé"** , s'exclama à haute voix Autriche en faisant de grands gestes distingués de la main pour chasser l'importun.  
Il crut retrouver sa tranquillité mais c'était sans compter les deux nations qui avaient entendu ses paroles.  
"Roderich, est-ce que c'était Gilbird, demanda Prusse avec empressement.  
\- Ou Pierre, l'interrogea France.  
\- Je ne sais pas faire la différence entre vos deux animaux de compagnie. Je ne suis pas ornithologue.  
\- On n'aurait jamais dû les envoyer ensemble en reconnaissance. Le tien distrait trop le mien, ils n'arrivent pas à faire équipe."

### Hétalia - Allemagne, les deux Italies- Tout public : Motiver ses troupes ! 2

**Elle allait être longue cette formation, elle allait être longue...**  
"Eh, bouffeur de patates, l'apostropha Romano. Tu nous amènes les citronnades ! Bouge tes fesses plus vite que ça !  
\- S'il te plaît, Allemagne, compléta Feliciano qui était beaucoup plus diplomate que son frère du Sud.  
\- Non ! Vous êtes là pour renforcer vos capacités physiques en vue de vous battre ! A l'entraînement !"  
Les deux Italiens dans le bain se concertèrent du regard avant de parler d'une même voix :  
"Mais nous, on ne se bat pas ! On agite le drapeau blanc !"

### Hétalia – Angleterre (vous savez qui) et les autres, mention de l'Univers d'Harry Potter – T (préservons les petits de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom) : Substances dangereuses

### "Tenez-vous éloignés de la pâte à biscuit et de l'huile bouillante de vous savez qui."  
Ce gentil petit mot de prévention circulait entre les nations assises autour des quatre tables des réjouissances. Celui dont ne devait surtout pas prononcer le nom en voyant passer l'immondice de petits gâteaux mous associées à sa grumeleuse et douteuse sauce chaude discutait tranquillement avec ses voisins de tablée sans se douter un seul instant du peu de succès de ses efforts colossaux en cuisine.  
Un volontaire courageux renversa le plateau discrètement dans une poubelle en plastique.  
Il y eut une odeur chimique peu agréable le reste de la soirée.

### Hétalia - Les Alliés et… - T : La retraite des alliés

### "Repli-stratégique-temporaire-aussi-vite-que-possiiible et sans hurler comme des gonzesses", cria América avec sa voix juvénile.  
Face au danger, les Alliés le suivirent non sans pousser un petit hurlement pas très viril pour la route. Le pire étant celui de France qui, croyant à un jeu commun, s'amusa à tourner sa voix en ridicule en forçant un peu dans les aiguë.  
"Ce n'est pas vrai, soupira Alfred dans leur abri provisoire. Bon, récapitulons, nous allons de nouveau attaquer avec des vrais cris de guerre très virils ! Non, ce n'est pas drôle, Francis ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Italie ?  
\- Ah ! J'ai suivi l'ordre de retraite !  
\- Stratégie gagnante ! Capturons-le !"

### Hétalia - Amérique, Prusse, Canada- T : Quel que soit l’endroit où il peut être…

### "J'ai encore pensé à voix haute, c'est ça ?"  
Les autres nations n'osèrent pas faire de commentaires bien que Canada, gêné, ose hocher positivement de la tête.  
"J'ai dit quoi ?  
\- T'as parlé d'un mec qu'on connaissait pas bien, commença Prusse, que tu aurais défoncé avec une grosse batte de baseball et que t'aimerais bien t'excuser parce que tu l'apprécies pas mal ce type. C'est ton petit copain ?  
\- Non, c'est mon frangin du Nord. Enfin, peu importe, je suis sûr qu'il m'a entendu quel que soit l'endroit où il peut bien se planquer. "

### Hétalia - France/Angleterre – T : Politique et vie privée

### Faire durer la punition comme il se doit était sa principale préoccupation.  
"Alors, France, on refuse mon entrée dans l'Union Européenne", râla-t-il en posant le bout de sa cravache sur le menton de son amant-ennemi attaché par ses bons soins sur la première chaise pouvant remplir cet office.  
Francis eut un petit sourire insolent qu'il transforma bien vite en grimace en arrêtant de le toucher avec son instrument.  
Lui bander les yeux avait été une bonne idée.  
Arthur fit durer l'attente en marchant à ses côtés avant de murmurer à l'oreille de cette grenouille empêcheuse de tourner en rond.  
"C'est vraiment retors de ta part de mêler la politique à nos petites affaires."

### Hétalia - Canada et les autres – Tout public : Connaître Canada

### "J'aimerais beaucoup le connaître, moi aussi.  
\- Je ne me doutais pas qu'il existait un pays de cette importance au Nord des Etats-Unis. Comment ça s'appelle déjà ?  
\- Le Canada. C'est moi, Matthew Williams.  
\- Je ne sais plus...A ce qu'il paraît, il fait partie du G8.  
\- Oh, mais comment peux-t-on passer à côté d'un parti aussi intéressant ?  
\- Je suis là, je vous entends, insista Matthew en vain en agitant son drapeau national.  
\- Qui que ce soit, il a du toupet de ne pas venir se présenter !"

### Hétalia - Prusse/Hongrie – T : Fille ou garçon

### Elizabeta n'avait jamais été d'accord pour être une fille.  
Quand elle était toute jeune, elle avait entendu tellement de préjugés idiots sur les femmes, sans mentionner les contraintes liées à leur rang, qu'elle n'envisageait pas le fait d'en être une. Elle représentait sa nation, elle se devait d'être forte, elle ne pouvait être qu'un garçon. Personne ne l'avait contredite sur ce sujet épineux.   
A part lui, évidemment, Gilbert était quelqu'un de beaucoup trop honnête pour son propre bien.  
C'était cet homme aimant et respectueux qui lui avait fait découvrir à quel point son corps féminin était magnifique.

### Hétalia - Angleterre (vous savez qui), America, Finlande, Suède et France, mention d’HP – T (préservons les petits…) : Substances dangereuses

### "...la pâte à biscuit, passe encore... Mais quelle idée d'aller tremper dans de l'huile bouillante, constata Alfred.  
\- Je n'aurais jamais dû mettre mon doigt là-dedans, se plaint Tino, ça fait mal !  
\- Vin 'ci qu'j'te fass'un 'tit bisous, proposa Berwald.  
\- Je propose pour la sécurité des estomacs (et des doigts) de tout le monde de faire passer un petit mot sur les risques de la cuisine de vous savez qui avant de faire circuler le plateau.  
\- France, crois-tu qu'il y ait encore des imbéciles vivants sur cette terre pour toucher à la nourriture de..., commença Tino.  
\- Ne dis pas son nom !   
\- Am'rica est t'jours d'ce mond'.   
\- Il est l'exception qui confirme la règle."


	7. Août 2012

**Hétalia - Prusse/Autriche - PG-13 : A moi**

"Tu es à moi, à présent.", déclara le Prusse en le frappant un dernier coup pour la route.  
Roderich ne protesta pas, garda toute sa prestance aristocratique et le fusilla du regard. Un mince filet de sang s'échappait de la commissure de ses lèvres, il en avait pourtant cure, trop préoccupé qu'il était à défier le vainqueur par son attitude déplacée.  
Gilbert ne supportait ni ce mépris ni cette résistance silencieuse que Roderich lui opposaient. Il se demandait même s'il avait vraiment un avantage sur son opposant.

### Hetalia - Canada, Cuba, France et les autres – PG : Who ?

"Qui c'est ce type ?"  
"Je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part... Peut-être que si... Non, je ne crois pas."  
"Ta tête me revient pas, t'es un nouveau ?"  
"...Heu...Vous, là... Heu... Êtes-vous sûr d'avoir été convié à cette réception..."  
Et tant d'autres... Canada poussa un petit soupir qui passa aussi inaperçu que sa présence en ce G8... C'était tout de même mieux que d'être ignoré ou d'être le centre d'attention de Cuba ou de France avec leurs :  
"America, je vais te refaire le portrait !" ou "Mon petit Canada chéri, viens faire un câlin à grand frère Francis."  
Matthew se serait bien passé que le français soit le seul à le reconnaître.

### Hétalia - Russie/Amérique - PG-13 : A terre

Ivan comptait bien profiter de l'état de faiblesse de son ennemi intime.  
Dans un sale état d'ébriété et à terre, Alfred papillonnait des yeux, cherchant à rester éveillé pour parer à toute attaque de son rival. Ivan sourit, attendri par cet effort bien vain. Alfred ne pouvait en aucun cas se défendre avec son taux d'alcoolémie. C'était le moment de lui arracher des petits secrets et, pourquoi pas, faire des photos compromettantes.  
"Alors, on boit pour oublier", demanda-t-il très intéressé par la réponse.  
Alfred dodelina de la tête en se laissant aller puis il murmura :  
"T'oublier, toi..."

### Hétalia - France, Angleterre et Allemagne - PG-13 : Retour des toilettes

"Je n'ai jamais cessé d'attendre ton retour", s'exclama Francis avec des trémolos énamourés dans la voix.  
Pire retour des toilettes en plein sommet international, tu meurs.  
"Où étais-tu passé mon chéri ?"  
Enervé, Arthur lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Il avait les mains qui le démangeaient de faire taire cette voix stridente, légèrement efféminée.   
"On voulait ton avis sur une question d'importance, c'est pour cette raison que Francis te cherchait. Je me suis permis de répondre à ta place, l'informa Ludwig.  
\- Comment as-tu osé ?, s'écria Arthur en attaquant l'allemand.  
\- Et c'est moi que tu dois battre !"

**Hétalia - France/Angleterre - PG-13 : Lune de miel**

"Nous ne partons en lune de miel que quelques jours, vous savez. Et nous reviendrons très...  
\- En quoi, s'exclamèrent les autres y compris le principal concerné par ce voyage.  
\- En lune de miel, avec mon petit lapin, minauda Francis. Nous ne serons que tous les deux sur une île paradisiaque...  
\- Mais dans tes rêves, frog, hurla Arthur. On va seulement rendre visite à Seychelles !  
\- Notre petite Seychelles, quelle enfant adorable !"  
Arthur blêmit alors que les autres nations présentes se faisaient des films en rougissant.

### Hétalia - France/Angleterre - PG-13 : Prendre une tasse

Quitte à faire des choix risqués, autant aller jusqu'au bout ! Francis leva le doigt timidement pour prendre la parole ou, tout du moins, capter l'attention de son interlocuteur, perdu corps et âme dans son petit rituel.  
"Angleterre ?"  
Sa voix avait le chic pour déranger la nation anglaise qui lui lança un de ses regards.  
"Est-ce que je pourrais..."  
Un grognement...  
"Juste, juste,..."  
Oh là, la bête montrait les dents, c'est qu'elle mordrait.  
"...J'ai simplement soif... Est-ce que je pourrais prendre une tasse en ta délicieuse compagnie ?"  
Arthur lui fit un beau sourire que l'on pourrait aisément qualifier de carnassier ou de calculateur quand il lui proposa des petits gâteaux en accompagnement.

### Hétalia - Angleterre, America, Canada – PG : Bêtise

"Une con...Une bêtise, c'est une bêtise ce que vous avez fait tous les deux, s'écria Arthur.  
\- Mais...  
\- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne recommencerais plus", pleurnicha Alfred en se baissant.   
L'adulte l'arrêta immédiatement pour ramasser à sa place les morceaux de verre brisé.  
"Tu as plutôt intérêt America. En plus, tu as entraîné ton frère là-dedans. Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous répéter de ne pas courir dans la maison ?  
\- Mais...  
\- Canada, il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne.  
\- Mais je n'étais pas là", s'énerva Matthew en agitant ses petits bras en l'air.

### Hétalia - Russie/Amérique, Prusse, les Pays Baltes - PG-13 : Awesome esprit déplacé !

"Le méchant ne devrait plus tarder, il est parti chercher son chapeau de cow-boy... Et son gros colt, dit Ivan avec une voix d'outre-tombe aussi efficace pour faire trembler les pays baltes que sa pioche qui oscillait entre ses mains.  
\- De toute façon, ce n'est que ce frimeur d'America, râla Gilbert, pas du tout impressionné. Et il nous fera quoi le 'Ricain, hein ? A part te menacer comme d'habitude de te mettre à terre, etc...  
\- Il est prêt à tous nous tirer..."  
Gilbert ne put s'empêcher de rire à cause de son esprit mal placé et à cause des mines effarées des pays baltes.   
"...dessus. Gilbert, concentre-toi..."

### Hétalia - Prusse/Hongrie - PG-13 : Sentiment

A chaque instant, son cœur battait, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus faible, depuis qu'il était là.  
Elizaveta aurait préféré ne pas ressentir cette étreinte déstabilisante dans sa poitrine à chacune de leur rencontre. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la blessait de l'intérieur avec pour seule arme son sourire. Elle ne savait qu'espérer pour apaiser son tourment. On ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé de cela...  
Gilbert posa son bras sur ses épaules et il l'embrassa timidement sur la joue.  
Une petite pointe de surprise la prit, son cœur battit fort puis une agréable chaleur envahit son corps.  
Il n'y avait que lui pour lui faire ressentir tout cela.

### Hétalia - Canada et Cuba - PG-13 : Nez cassé

"Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui m'a valu ce nez cassé", grommela Matthew.  
Cuba tentait de se faire pardonner son erreur en soignant Canada et en étant aux petits soins avec lui. Son ami ressemblait vraiment trop à son frère américain à qui était véritablement destiné ce coup de batte de baseball. Il ferait plus attention la prochaine fois, même si c'était ce qu'il se disait à chaque fois.  
"Il a fait quoi, bro, pour te mettre en colère ?  
\- Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de te distinguer de ton frère ?"  
Matthew eut de grands yeux ronds puis il montra son ours entre ses bras.  
"Non, mais de dos !"

### Hétalia - France/Angleterre - PG-13 : Désir de conquête

Il était amoureux de lui.  
Arthur n'en avait pas toujours été conscient. Aux premiers temps, il interprétait cette attirance indésirable pour Francis comme un désir de conquête de la France. Quoi de plus normal que de vouloir annexer les territoires de son rival... D'autant plus quand on était dans son bon droit par succession royale...   
Dès lors, les guerres n'en finissait plus de s'enchaîner les unes après les autres entre eux.  
Arthur maudissait son aveuglement, cette erreur de jeunesse, chaque jour qui passait.

### Hétalia - Canada, Amérique, Russie, Prusse et Hongrie - PG-13 : Un barge s’attaque à la première puissance mondiale !

"Ce mec est complètement barge, s'écria Prusse.  
\- Il s'attaque à la première puissance mondiale à lui tout seul, s'émerveilla Hongrie.  
\- Avec une crosse de hockey !  
\- Mais qui est-ce ? "  
Matthew était rentré dans un accès de colère envers Alfred. On ne piquait pas ses pancakes au sirop d'érable, même si on était son frangin. Il allait tenter de lui apprendre la vie à cet américain... Enfin, il allait plutôt battre en retraite... C'était qu'il était puissant son frère, il ne fallait pas l'oublier, il ne faisait vraiment pas le poids...Retraite...  
"Je viens t'aider Canada", lui proposa immédiatement Russie, en posant une main possessive sur lui.  
Immédiatement, Alfred s'interposa pour protéger son jumeau.

### Hetalia - Espagne, Italie du Sud - PG-13 : Education de Romano

"Romano a été éduqué correctement !"  
Voilà ce qu'Espagne avait clamé quand on avait jasé sur son rôle pitoyable de tuteur pour l'Italie du Sud. Il était très en colère qu'on mette en doute ses capacités à élever un enfant. Et pour un petit aussi difficile que Romano, il trouvait qu'il s'en était bien sorti.  
Oui, Romano jurait comme un charretier, se comportait mal en société et insultait tout le monde mais, à côté de cela, c'était l'une de ces personnes sur lesquelles on pouvait compter.

### Hétalia - France/Autriche - PG-13 : Préjugé

Il n'a aucune idée du sexe récréatif et de ses variations. C'est ce qu'avait pensé Francis de Roderich pendant pas mal de temps.  
Cet aristocrate coincé méritait qu'on lui apprenne quelques petits plaisirs de la vie. Roderich n'est pas désagréable à regarder loin s'en faut. Francis pouvait tout à fait donner de sa personne pour initier ce bel homme aux véritables délices de l'amour.  
Seulement, le français avait dû rapidement réviser son jugement quand, pincé au vif par ses allusions indélicates, Roderich lui avait proposé des cours d'équitation en sortant sa cravache.

### Hétalia - Angleterre, Canada -PG-13 : C’est quoi déjà son nom ?

Un peu de reconnaissance, un peu de miel dans sa vie d'agent secret, ce ne serait pas de refus pour Arthur.  
Les autres alliés critiquaient toujours ses méthodes sur le terrain. Et ils n'étaient pas forcément meilleurs que lui. Francis se faisait choper très souvent parce qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lorgner leurs adversaires. Alfred n'avait aucun sens de la discrétion, il se faisait systématiquement repérer. Ivan passait relativement inaperçu quand il était calme. Yao était un peu plus doué, enfin pas vraiment...  
Et pourtant, ils arrivaient quand même à avoir des informations fiables et gratuites grâce à un certain... C'était quoi déjà son nom...

### Hétalia - Canada, Amérique/Russie - PG-13 : Pris pour quelqu’un d’autre… encore une fois.

"C'est à l'expéditeur qu'il faut vous plaindre, pas au messager, exposa calmement Matthew à Ivan.  
\- Mais enfin, America, cette lettre est signée de ta main. Tu te fiches de moi", rugit Russie en se levant d'un bond.  
Canada se mit tout de suite en position de défense en protégeant sa tête et en protestant faiblement.  
"Je ne suis pas America !"  
Le coup ne venant pas, il risqua un coup d'œil vers le Russe qui relisait la lettre.  
"J'espère que ton frère ne voulait pas que je te prenne pour lui...  
\- Ah, Alfred est trop innocent..."  
Matthew se tut en découvrant la teneur érotique de la lettre.

### Hétalia - France/Angleterre, Italie du Nord/Allemagne - PG-13 : Enlèvement

"Va prendre le chloroforme, on va faire ça à l'ancienne", affirma Arthur avec beaucoup d'assurance.  
Ah, cet italien allait en prendre pour son matricule. On ne demandait pas les services de monsieur Kirkland sans compensation.  
"Mais c'est barbare, s'indigna Francis. Et nous allons louper notre objectif principal. Il faut qu'il soit éveillé pour que ça marche.  
\- Oh, dommage, soupira Arthur... Tu crois vraiment que le kidnapper au nez et à la barbe d'Allemagne soit une bonne idée.  
\- Je pense que Ludwig ne pourra pas résister aux charmes de son damoiseau en détresse. Ce sera une très belle déclaration d'amour...  
\- On va prendre cher."


	8. Septembre 2012

**Hétalia - France/Angleterre - PG-13 : Être absolument scan-da-leux !**

**Francis a bien envie d'être absolument scan-da-leux ce soir.**  
Tout d'abord, il se doit de mettre dans l'embarras son Tutur d'amour en plein meeting. Ainsi, son lapin frétillant rougira de honte ou de colère, il sera absolument a-do-ra-ble.  
Ensuite, Francis jouera l'amoureux peiné de ses bourdes d'élocution à grands renforts de larmes et de cris. Il espérait ainsi se faire plaquer contre un mur pour qu'il arrête son cirque en plein hall des nations unies mais ce serait trop rêver à ce sujet.   
Son sucre d'orge amer deviendrait alors absolument in-trai-ta-ble en affaires.  
Et enfin, arrivés à l'hôtel après une course poursuite des plus folles, ils pourraient évacuer toute cette tension accumulée en à peine quelques heures...

### Hétalia - Prusse, Autriche/Hongrie - PG-13 : Jouer du chopin

**Roderich n'a aucun sens du fabuleux et range l'outrageux comme négatif** systématiquement. Aucun geste de travers n'a de grâce à ses yeux, provoquant chez lui colère et dédain.   
Il tolère néanmoins Prusse sous son toit pour faire plaisir à Hongrie.  
Hongrie tape sur Prusse, ce qui est en soit dérangeant, mais Prusse l'a bien cherché et quelques fois Autriche se sentirait d'humeur assez outrageuse pour faire de même voire pire.  
Jouer du Chopin lui permettait d'évacuer ce genre de caprices avec classe et élégance.

### Hétalia - Prusse/Hongrie et France - PG-13 : Cours de reproduction

**"Parce que tu savais déjà, toi, avant ce cours, comment on fait les bébés ?"**  
Elizabeta était vraiment de mauvaise humeur. On l'avait mis tout d'abord sur le fait accompli qu'elle était une femme (oui, ça y est, elle le sait, bonté divine), ensuite on lui avait fait comprendre que c'était à elle de porter le bébé (non, les hommes ne peuvent pas sauf... Tais-toi Francis, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter !), par la suite, on lui avait expliqué comment faire (Francis, ne va pas dans ce genre de détails, non pas de démonstration !) et finalement, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était complètement ignare dans ce domaine.  
Elizabeta ne décolérait toujours pas qu'il en sache plus qu'elle.

### Hétalia - Pologne/Lituanie - PG-13 : Holy week end

**Toris admire indiscutablement la procédure et se demande encore s'il veut la contrer.** Il ne peut qu'afficher un petit sourire amusé en entendant Feliks lui expliquer ses plans pour le week-end. Il fait croire à tous qu'il ne prépare pas la guerre à venir avec ses frivolités.  
"Et maintenant que j'ai mon poney, je vais pouvoir faire des balades en forêt avec lui. Je reviendrais avec des champignons et je ferais des petits plats avec amour. Si tu veux manger à ma table, tu n'as qu'à t'inviter, j'en fais toujours trop pour moi."  
Les joues de Toris rosissent à la proposition indirecte, il apprécie toujours autant son ex.

### Hétalia - Canada, Angleterre, France, mention de Cuba et d'America - PG-13 : Plainte

**Une enquête sur les maltraitances subies par Canada** allait être ouverte. Francis l'avait décidé quand il avait vu Cuba taper sur Canada en le confondant avec America. Et de ce qu'il en savait, ce n'était pas la première fois.  
Matthew s'était plaint à l'oreille attentive de son papa. Son daddy anglais qui passait par là vint écouter aussi. Que ses pères d'adoption soient sur la même longueur d’onde était assez perturbant, mais cela n'empêcha pas Matthew de leur confier ses doutes et ses problèmes actuels.

### Hetalia - Prusse, Hongrie, France - PG-13 : En apporter la preuve

**"Je crains qu'il n'y ait un malentendu** , tenta Gilbert. En fait, Hongrie porte le doux prénom d'Elizabeta et...  
\- Gilbert, arrête avec tes fadaises, je suis un homme !"  
L'adolescente aux formes généreuses le clama haut et fort à la nation française. Francis eut un sourire calculateur des plus effrayants en caressant son bouc.  
"Je n'en doute pas jeune damoiseau, minauda Francis intéressé au point de profiter de la situation. Et s'il le faut, j'en apporterais la preuve à ce cher Gilbert ici même !  
\- Francis, il n'est pas question que tu la déshabilles ! Que ce soit en public ou en privé !"

### Hétalia - Les membres de l'UE - PG-13 : Chansons paillardes

**Les hymnes à la beauté des jeunes filles, Francis connaît ça sur le bout des doigts.**  
Innocemment, il s'était mis à siffloter dans le brouhabra ambiant du siège Bruxellois l'une de ses chansons paillardes : De profundis morpionibus. Les autres s'étaient un peu inquiétés qu'il entame une marche funèbre avec un air très joyeux.  
Le sourire de Francis s'était élargi en constatant que son voisin anglais avait capté la manœuvre.   
Arthur avait caché son visage coruscant, avant même qu'il ne s'attaque à d'autres chansonnettes telles qu' A la claire fontaine, le doigt gelé et bien d'autres, embarrassant certains membres de l'assemblée jusqu'à ce que Ludwig ne se rende compte de la teneur des paroles derrière les airs.  
Seul de véritables pervers connaissaient les paroles grivoises de chansons étrangères, ils étaient tous grillés.

### Hétalia - Russie/Amérique - PG-13 : Pour de vrai

**Alfred était bloqué entre le monstre et un mur.** Juste deux bras immenses de part et d'autre de sa tête.  
L'américain n'avait pas peur. Au contraire, il espérait bien voir jusqu'où serait prêt à aller Ivan pour l'intimider.  
"T'as pas intérêt à m'abimer", le provoqua Alfred pour le pousser dans ces retranchements.  
Ivan sourit avec cette fausse douceur qui le caractérisait tant en approchant son visage du sien.  
"Tu ne bougeras pas le petit doigt, même si je t'offense. Tu imagines les dégâts si on se combat pour de vrai.  
\- Pourquoi, là, c'est pas pour de vrai", râla Alfred piqué sur le vif.

### Hétalia - Espagne/Italie du Sud - PG-13 : Débauche… espagnole !

**Si son imagination lui jouait des tours, c'était de la faute de l'autre !**  
Forcément ! C'était pas comme s'il était un pervers, hein ! Il ne fantasmait pas sur Antonio, il constatait juste sa débauche au quotidien. Bastardo !  
Furieux, Romano se détourna de son bouquin pour observer la chute de rein si tentatrice devant lui. Non, non, pas plus bas. Ah, il avait les jambes écartées ! Romano leva aussitôt la tête au plafond.  
Vita di merda ! C'était dangereux un truc pareil, Romano en pleurait d'avance... Pourquoi Antonio s'obstinait-il à faire la bouffe en tablier minuscule ?

### Hétalia - America, Angleterre - PG-13 : Armes à feu

**"Charge** , arme et tire. Sans hésiter.   
\- Sinon quoi", demanda l'adolescent.  
Arthur n'appréciait pas d'initier Alfred aux armes à feu à cet âge. Seulement Alfred était une jeune nation, Arthur ne serait pas toujours là pour veiller sur lui, il faudrait qu'il sache se défendre.  
"Si tu hésites, ton adversaire saura que tu n'es pas déterminé à l'abattre et il te vaincra à tous les coups."  
Parler en termes de victoire et de défaite touchait America suffisamment pour qu'il comprenne.  
Quand Alfred pointa son canon vers sa poitrine lors de la guerre d'Indépendance, Arthur sut que ses conseils n'avaient servi à rien. Il désarma Alfred, et il lui donna ainsi une dernière leçon avant de s'enfuir.

### Hétalia - France/Angleterre, Russie/Amérique - PG-13 : Ces jeunes !

**C'était trop tôt pour ces conneries.**  
Arthur et Francis ne se cherchaient généralement pas la petite bête, dès qu'ils se voyaient le matin parce qu'ils auraient tout le temps nécessaire ensuite pendant la réunion pour se faire. Une petite allusion quand ils se saluaient et encore, c'était pas tous les jours. Il fallait doser l'effort pour tenir la journée et s'amuser à enquiquiner l'autre régulièrement.  
Les deux jeunes, par contre, ils y allaient d'entrée de jeu.  
Sitôt qu'America et Russie s'étaient serrés la main, ils en étaient déjà au bras de fer.

### Hétalia - Angleterre, Allemagne/Italie du Nord - PG-13 : Aveugle à son amour

**"Si tu veux que je fasse des recherches sur des filtres d'amour pour toi, va falloir m'expliquer pourquoi",** tonna Arthur pour effrayer Feliciano, le décourager et ainsi avoir la paix.  
L'italien était venu le trouver en larmes, et il s'était accroché à lui comme une moule à son rocher. Arthur était peut-être son dernier espoir mais il aimerait en savoir un peu plus avant de se plonger dans ses grimoires.  
"Il ne voit pas que je l'aime à la folie ! Je lui ai dit des tonnes de fois et il croit que c'est amical.  
\- Sois plus entreprenant.  
\- Je le drague depuis des décennies. J'en peux plus."  
Feliciano lui lança son fameux regard de cocker désespéré.

### Hétalia - Bad Friend Trio, Italie du Sud -PG-13 : Very Bad Trip

**"Il va finir par trouver un moyen de s'échapper et il faudra tout recommencer** , cria Francis.  
\- Lachez-moi, coureurs de jupons ! Laisse ça, sale bouffeur de patates ! Touche pas, sale bouffeur d'escargots ! Et toi, le sale bouffeur de tomates, je te permets pas ! Soyez aussi maudits que vous êtes saouls ! Touche pas, j'ai dit !  
\- Nous aussi, on t'aime, Lovino chéri ! Et on te kidnappe à cause de ça, s'exclama Antonio avec joie.  
\- Au pieu, au pieu, au pieu ! "  
Et ils l'abandonnèrent lâchement attaché et bâillonné dans le lit d'Antonio.

### Hétalia - Russie, Amérique - PG-13 : Triomphe

**"Adieu cow-boy !"**  
C'était ce que dirait Russie en cas de victoire écrasante sur son rival américain pour le décontenancer. Il planterait sur ce son ancien ennemi mortel, il l'ignorerait pendant des mois voire des années jusqu'à ce qu'il rampe à ses pieds pour un peu d'attention. (America avait besoin de lui, n'allez pas lui démontrer le contraire). Et suite à ce deuxième triomphe énormissime, Ivan profiterait honteusement de sa domination acquise sur Alfred chéri de bien des manières.

### Hétalia - France et Angleterre - PG-13 : Pas Ivan !

**"Tu crois que c'est Ivan qui nous sauvera la vie** , couina Francis.  
\- Tout d'abord, Frog, c'est toi qui es occupé par les forces allemandes. Je ne suis pas concerné le moins du monde...  
\- ça ne tardera pas pour toi non plus."  
Arthur eut un sourire suffisant. Non, on n'entrait pas chez lui comme dans un moulin, il l'avait prouvé de nombreuses fois.  
"Par pitié, fais en sorte que ce ne soit pas Ivan qui vienne me délivrer, insista Francis.  
\- De toute manière, cher prince en détresse, il faudra bien en passer par là.  
\- Je vais tout faire pour m'en sortir tout seul !"

### Hétalia - France, Angleterre, Allemagne, Espagne - PG-13 : Pâques

**"N'essaie. Même pas. D'y penser",** avertit Arthur.  
Francis se demanda de quoi pouvait bien parler l'anglais, il fit un tour de la foule du regard devant eux sans pour autant comprendre.  
"Tant mieux, tu n'y penses pas..."  
Francis, en pleine réflexion, se tint le menton tout en bougeant les yeux vers le ciel.  
"Enfin, pour une fois que ça ne te traverse pas l'esprit, on ne va pas s'en plaindre, conclut Ludwig.  
\- Oh, regardez ces beaux œufs de pâques", s'extasia Antonio.  
Les nations se tournèrent devant la devanture. Et hop, ni vu ni connu, les oreilles de chat poussèrent sur sa tête blonde.

### Hétalia - Espagne/Italie du Sud, suite d'un drabble précédent, PG-13 : Suite du tablier trop court

" **Abruti** ", hurla Romano quand Antonio renversa le contenu brûlant de sa poêle.  
L'italien se rua sur l'espagnol pour le séparer de la gazinière, de la ratatouille à ses pieds puis il l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures faisant fi de sa presque entière nudité. Il n'hésita pas à tâter le terrain pour vérifier qu'Antonio n'était pas brulé.  
Antonio se mit à rire aussitôt que ses mains s'aventurèrent trop bas.  
"Je suis heureux que tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi !"  
Romano prit de suite la mouche en retournant s'asseoir et pour...fantasmer...lire tranquille.

### Hétalia -Grèce/Turquie, Sealand - PG-13 : Etincelles

**"C'est purement physique",** avait répondu derechef Héraklès sur la défensive à ceux qui l'interrogeait sur sa relation mouvementé avec Sadiq.  
Les autres n'avaient pourtant pas mentionné qu'on que ce soit en rapport avec leurs rendez-vous secrets. A croire que cela travaillait le grec, ce qui réjouit plus que de raison Sadiq.   
"Vous aimez bien vous battre", demanda innocemment Sealand.  
Héraklès sembla perdu pour répondre intelligemment au garçon. Sadiq se rapprocha pour lui donner un coup de main.  
"Nous sommes deux hommes virils et beaux, normal que ça crée des étincelles !"

### Hétalia - Prusse, Hongrie/Autriche - PG-13 : Elle est chez Roderich !

**"C'est difficile de supporter la vue d'un tel charisme débordant de bogossitude."**  
Gilbert se raccrochait à ce genre de phrases depuis qu'Elizabeta le snobait royalement après avoir déménagée chez son Roderich. Chez Roderich ! Le gosse pleurnichard, courageux mais nullissime ! Elle ne voyait que le mec raffiné d'aujourd'hui, avait-elle la mémoire courte ? Pacte politique ou non, c'était scandaleux de fuir sa génialissime personne pour ce coincé amateur de musique classique, pianiste et fée du logis.  
Il avait quoi de plus que lui !

### Hétalia - Suède/Finlande - PG-13 : Stratégie militaire

**"J'ne t'lais'rais pas t'fair' tuer 'caus' de moi !**  
\- Je suis capable de me battre autant que toi ! Je ne t'abandonnerais pas ! Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. "  
Le regard de Berwald effraya Tino par son intensité. Seulement, il n'était pas question de fléchir cette fois-ci. Tino ne se pardonnerait pas de laisser Berwald défendre leurs territoires seul. Bien qu'il soit petit en gabarit et d'aspect inoffensif, Tino n'en était pas moins redoutable avec une arme.  
" T'restes derrièr' moi..."  
Tino grogna de désapprobation.  
"Y a qu' toi en qui j'ai confianc' pour couvrir mes arrièr'."

### Hétalia - Grèce, Turquie - PG-13 : Pioncer

**"On sait tous que c'est ta grande spécialité",** le provoqua Sadiq.  
Grèce releva les yeux du résumé de la précédente réunion de manière agacée.  
"Heureusement, je te passe mes cours, minauda le turque comme s'ils étaient des étudiants et non des nations en pleine crise financière. Héraklès, si tu ne pionçais pas autant, peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, tu ne serais pas dans cette situation.  
\- Tu ne sais rien, Sadiq, de mes occupations."  
Héraklès soupira de lassitude en lâchant trop vite le morceau, Sadiq ne trouva rien à répondre en remarquant pour la première fois les cernes qui marquaient le visage de son voisin.

### Hétalia - France, Angleterre, Seychelles -PG-13 : Princesse des îles

**"Ma petite princesse à mouaa** , s'enthousiasma Francis en apercevant Seychelles.  
\- Heu...Monsieur, je...  
\- C'est ma fille, pas la tienne, contra de suite Arthur en s'interposant entre Seychelles et France.  
\- Hé, hé, monsieur Angleterre, allons-nous de nouveau nous disputer un territoire ? Je savoure d'avance la branlée que je vais te coller..."  
Francis hésita un instant, Arthur ne parlait de ses colonies qu'en tant que frère ou sœur, jamais il n'évoquait un tel lien de parenté.  
"C'est réciproque", répondit l'anglais.  
Arthur défendrait corps et âme sa fille contre lui.

**Hétalia - Famille britannique et ça a dérivé en France/Angleterre - PG-13 : Magie, magie !**

**Ses performances magiques** sont la risée de toute sa famille.  
Arthur n'est pas très doué dans la réalisation des sorts qu'il choisit d'ordinaire. Les sortilèges de base sont réussis, il n'est pas empoté à ce point. Il aimerait tellement faire autant de dégâts que les autres membres de sa famille dès qu'il reçoit un outrage.  
En même temps, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi parce qu'il y aurait un de ses enquiquinants voisins qui n'aurait pas fait long feu.  
Non, il ne tient pas à lui à ce point. C'est juste que les siècles passés auraient été d'un ennui mortel s'il n'avait pas été là.  
Non, il n'était pas attaché à ce wanker.

### Hétalia - Italie du Sud, Italie du Nord - PG-13 : Jalousie

**Le regard de son frère dans ses propres yeux, présent dans chaque reflet le hante.**  
Romano ressemble à Feliciano énormément bien qu'ils n'étaient pas jumeaux. C'est tout comme pourtant.  
Pourquoi est-il si différent de son petit frère au niveau du caractère ? Lui, Feliciano qui avait tout pour lui, la joie, l'innocence, l'amour de tous.  
Romano ne pourrait jamais le remplacer dans le cœur des autres, il ne serait que son ombre aigrie, amère et vulgaire.  
Il rappellerait à tous qu'il y avait eu un autre Vargas dans le temps.

### Hétalia - Pologne, Biélorussie, Russie/Lituanie - PG-13 : Danger ou non ?

**"C'est normal qu'elle fasse totalement flipper la blonde là-bas,** demanda Toris à Feliks tout bas pour ne pas être entendu de la personne concernée.  
\- Quoi, Natalya", s'écria Feliks attirant l'attention de la demoiselle.  
Toris hocha la tête bien tristement, croyant sa dernière heure arriver encore une fois en découvrant son regard d'acier.  
"Non, t'inquiète, c'est ta meilleure alliée contre Russie.  
\- Comment cela ?  
\- C'est lui qu'elle fait flipper et ce doit être la seule.  
\- Ivan a peur de sa propre sœur, s'étonna Toris.  
\- Elle veut se marier avec lui, elle éliminera tous les obstacles à son bonheur."  
En gros, il était en danger de mort.

### Hétalia - France/Angleterre - PG-13 : Caresse de bienvenue

**C'est bien malgré lui que Francis se laisse tenter par le morceau qui lui est offert**. De temps en temps, le gentleman anglais n'a pas sa chemise correctement ajustée. Un thé matinal mal dosé, une nuit agitée, un réveil déréglé, une mine d'enterrement, et donc un retard intolérable. Résultat, Arthur n'a pas le temps de s'habiller comme il se doit. Et, il laisse dépasser un petit bout de peau pâle aguicheur juste au-dessus de la ceinture.  
Francis subodore qu'Arthur le fait plus ou moins exprès depuis peu. Il doit aimer la caresse de bienvenue sur son ventre découvert.

### Hétalia - America - PG-13 : Prohibition

**Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il a besoin d'une bouteille de whisky.**  
America part comme un jeune homme sans histoire à la rencontre des gens de son pays. Il ne l'a pas fait depuis longtemps, il s'en veut de s'y atteler pour une raison aussi futile que l'alcool, il redécouvre ses citoyens, un bien fou l'envahit. Un vent de liberté le pousse vers les lieux interdits aux noms murmurés dans les arcanes du pouvoir.  
La prohibition avait amené un tas de changement dans son mode de vie, il ne le regrettait pas, il était temps d'opérer un changement.  
Ce soir, il a besoin d'oublier autour d'un verre. Et peu importe les contraintes politiques qui l'enchaînaient auparavant.

### Hétalia - Italie du Sud, Espagne/Belgique - PG-13 : Coincé

**Mais Romano aime les hommes...surtout un en tout cas...et se sent trahi.**  
Ce bastardo espagnol batifole toujours autant avec sa grande amie belge. Et le pire, c'est que Romano ne peut pas lui en vouloir vraiment très longtemps. Italie du Sud râle, il fait sa scène, il accapare même Belgique un grand moment lors de ses visites. Il fait tout pour ne pas voir leurs regards alanguis et amoureux. Et quand ils s'embrassent, c'est atroce pour lui. Seulement, il peut pas gâcher leur bonheur en déclarant ses sentiments.  
Tous les deux, ils sont... Ils sont vraiment... trop gentils.

### Hétalia - Grèce, Japon, Turquie - PG-13 : Calmants

**"Il faudra réapprovisionner l'armoire à pharmacie, on va bientôt manquer de calmants."**  
Japon leva timidement le doigt pour poser une question aux deux médecins grecs. Il avait appris que son ami grec avait été hospitalisé après une entrevue avec son ami turc. Il était très inquiet pour lui.  
"Comment va Héraklès ? Et pourquoi des calmants ?"  
Les deux hommes hésitèrent un instant avant de révéler le pourquoi du comment.  
"Il arrive que Sadiq énerve tellement Héraklès pour que nous soyons obligé de les séparer...  
\- Et d'endormir un peu notre boss."

### Hétalia - Allemagne, Japon et Italie du Nord - PG-13 : Présentation

**"Quoi qu'il arrive, ne le laisse pas ouvrir la bouche."**  
Intrigué, Kiku en demanda poliment la raison à Ludwig.  
"Je suis très heureux que tu te sois joint à nous. "  
Kiku flaira l'entourloupe et il insista pour avoir des éclaircissements.  
"Sache que je serais toujours un élément solide. Quant à Italia...Ce n'est pas toujours les jours facile avec lui. "  
Houlà, dans quoi avait-il mis les pieds ?  
"Allemagne !  
\- Le voilà, tiens bon", l'avertit Ludwig. Feliciano, je te présente Japon."  
Avant que Kiku ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Feleciano parla avec verve.  
" Japon ! Je vais te faire goûter mes pastas, je vois que tu aimes le blanc toi aussi. Tu te rends à l'ennemi toi aussi ?"

### Hétalia - France/Angleterre - PG-13 : Histoire de pantalon

**Loin d'être discret, Arthur se tenait à genoux face au pantalon détaché de Francis.**  
Absolument gêné, le pays de l'amour rougissait et secouait la tête en signe de négation aux spectateurs amusés.  
Arthur, quant à lui, était concentré sur la fermeture à boutonnière et il s'apprêtait à sortir son trousseau de couture.  
"Non, non, non, cria Francis, ce n'est pas grave !  
\- En tant que gentleman, je ne peux tolérer un tel manque de tenue. Calme-toi que j'arrange ça tout de suite. Pense à quelque chose d'horrible...  
\- J'enlève mon pantalon, fais en ce que tu veux !"

### Hétalia - Angleterre, Canada et America - PG-13 : Bêtise, le retour !

**"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans le placard à biscuits à cette heure-ci"** , tonna Arthur effrayant ainsi les jeunes nations.  
Alfred et Matthieu se cachèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et ils se recroquevillèrent dans l'ombre d'Arthur.  
On ne roulait pas un vieux pirate. Non, même quand on n'était pas encore haut comme trois pommes et qu'on avait une bouille attendrissante... Non...  
"Les sucreries, ce n'est pas bon la nuit, dit-il avec plus de diplomatie.  
\- J'ai faim, déclara Matthieu.  
\- Et pourquoi tu n'as rien mangé au dîner", s'énerva Arthur.  
Matthieu n'osa pas dire que ce n'était pas bon, il avait été mal habitué avec la cuisine de son ancien tuteur.

### Hétalia - Italie du Sud et Italie du Nord, Angleterre - PG-13 : L’empêcher de nuire à nouveau !

**"Quittons ce lieu maudit !**  
\- Avec pertes et fracas !  
\- Quoi ? Romano, qu'as-tu en tête ?  
\- Nous échapper, c'est bien mais l'empêcher de nuire, c'est mieux !  
\- Non, non, fratello ! Non, c'est du suicide ! Je ne tiendrais plus une journée de plus avec du pudding, pleurnicha Feliciano.  
\- Il faut faire péter la gazinière ! Planquer les allumettes ! Foutre le feu ! N'importe quoi ! Mais qu'il ne s'approche plus des fourneaux, ce maudit anglais ! Il faut agir, on ne peut pas partir sans rien faire !  
\- Je ne veux plus être son prisonnier, c'est suffisant !"

### Hétalia - Russie/Amérique - PG-13 : Relation secrète

**Et puis...les relations cachées, c'est tellement plus excitants !**  
America approuvait le concept, sa relation avec Russie était des plus complexes et des plus intéressantes.  
Il ne cessait de voir des sous-entendus dans toutes leurs menaces qui, de promesses, sitôt intimité retrouvée, se concrétisaient sauvagement sur l'oreiller.  
Ils se trouvaient très malins à jouer à ce petit jeu qui effrayait leurs compatriotes.  
America relève la tête, soupire de bien être contre l'épaule de Russie et il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleur partenaire.


	9. Octobre 2012

**Hétalia - France/Angleterre - PG-13 : Tactique**

**Non, il n'était pas déçu qu'il n'ait rien tenté !**  
Non. Un point, c'est tout.  
Arthur avait cru pendant une fraction de secondes à une caresse furtive juste au moment où ils se croisaient. Et puis, rien n'était venu...  
Oh, pour ça, le français avait le don de se faire désirer.  
Francis l'aguichait depuis des mois avec des petites attentions par-ci par-là. Non, ce n'était pas son imagination. France lui faisait du gringue, il en était persuadé.  
Et là, il s'était arrêté depuis une petite semaine. Avait-il laissé tomber ou était-ce une de ses tactiques ?

### Hétalia - Russie/Amérique - PG-13 : Vent russe

**Ce moment est trop parfait pour durer.**  
Alfred finirait par dire une bêtise plus énorme que lui. A coup sûr, il allait tout gâcher en ouvrant son clapet.  
Ivan appréciait autant que ce pouvait l'étreinte calme et chaleureuse qu'ils partageaient.   
Alfred remua contre lui pour caler sa tête contre son cou, il avait des cheveux très doux mais aussi très volatiles. Ivan souffla pour chasser les mèches indésirables.  
"Oh, un buran, s'en amusa Alfred au bout de trente secondes.  
\- Depuis quand connais-tu ta géographie ?"  
Ivan vit une petite lumière bleue sur les coussins.  
"Lâche ton portable..."

### Hétalia - Prusse/Hongrie - PG-13 : Premier baiser

**Il espérait bien recommencer.**  
Le contact de ses lèvres avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Il venait de le faire passer pour un accident au moment d'une embrassade. Là, juste au coin de la bouche, il l'avait fait évidemment exprès pour voir comment elle allait réagir.  
Une baffe, ce n'était rien, s'était-il dit...  
Elizabeta oscillait entre la colère et l'embarras. Qu'avait-il fait de travers ? Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi indécise.  
"J'aurais espéré beaucoup mieux pour un premier baiser, râla-t-elle finalement en agitant les mains de frustration.  
\- Ce n'était pas un vrai, je me rattrape tout de suite."

### Hétalia - France/Angleterre - PG-13 : Séduction

L'adolescent piqua un fard monstrueux.  
Arthur ne se serait jamais imaginé trouver les manières de Francis aussi séduisantes.  
Il commençait à avoir l'âge de comprendre et de désirer ce genre d'attentions de la part de quelqu'un d'autre. Il approchait enfin des seize ans physiques bien qu'il y ait autant de siècles derrière lui.  
Cette main caressait tendrement ses cheveux pour venir se perdre sur la courbe de sa mâchoire.  
Francis lui sourit.  
"C'est bien dommage qu'on se déteste autant toi et moi."  
A ce moment-là, Arthur n'avait rien à faire de leurs nombreux différents.

### Hétalia - France/Angleterre - PG-13 : JO

"Je pensais pas que je t'emmerdais autant", lâcha Francis comme une bombe en plein milieu d'une réunion.  
Le pire étant bien évidemment que ça comblait de joie le français d'être une plaie vivante pour l'Angleterre.  
"Francis, tu sais très bien que tu m'insupportes.  
\- Avec tout ce qui fait de moi la meilleure des nations au monde, minauda le français.  
\- Je peux me consoler en me disant que je t'embête tout autant. Donc, les Jeux Olympiques, ce sera chez moi !  
\- Non, ce sera chez moi ! Et arrête de râler, tu n'auras qu'à prendre le tunnel sous la Manche pour y assister !  
\- Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas à toi de te déplacer !"

### Hétalia - Bad Friends Trio et Romano - PG-13 : Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ?

"J'ai compris pourquoi il ne te parle plus depuis une semaine."  
Oh, seigneur Dieu ! Francis avait réussi à en placer une dans le monologue interminable d'Antonio. Miracle !  
Gilbert se retint de soupirer de soulagement, il en avait marre d'entendre les jérémiades d'Antonio à propos de son Lovi chéri qui ne rentrait plus à la maison.  
"Tu n'aurais pas manqué à tes devoirs conjugaux.  
\- De quoi m'accuses-tu ? Jamais, je n'aurais laissé mon Lovi chéri sans preuve d'amour !  
\- Francis, tais-toi, se rebella Gilbert. Antonio !  
\- Oui !  
\- Tu vas t'excuser pour ta conduite scandaleuse à la dernière réunion. Non, pas de protestation, tu vas le faire !"

### Hétalia - Russie, Prusse - PG-13 : Ivan comprend (ou fait semblant de le faire) de travers

"Russie, mon pote, il te faut un mec, marmonna Gilbert.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu, demanda Ivan en presque toute innocence.  
\- Depuis quelques temps, tu... regardes un peu trop... en direction d'une personne de sexe masculin en particulier.... Et je te dis ça, en toute amitié...  
\- Je suis content de t'avoir pour ami, le taquina Ivan avec une voix pleine de sous entendue.  
\- Moi aussi, mais là... Et ne te fais pas de fausses idées !  
\- Je n'ai rien dit."

### Hétalia - America/Angleterre - PG-13 : La cravache

"Tu es bien trop curieux, Alfred, je vais devoir te punir."  
L'américain afficha un sourire insolent devant cette menace sans réel danger. C'était Arthur qui craquait toujours autant pour lui quoi qu'il fasse. Ok, fouiller dans son tiroir à thé était une mauvaise idée mais il n'y avait pas mis le boxon.   
"Vire-moi cette expression de là !  
\- Aouch ! Hé, c'était mes doigts ! Cravache ?  
\- Je m'en sers pour mes chasses à courre mais elle a bien d'autres utilités. Je vais t'apprendre à m'obéir. "  
Alfred se mit à rire jusqu'à ce que son épaule ne soit touchée. Il releva le regard pour s'apercevoir que son vis-à-vis était tout à fait sérieux.

### Hétalia - Russie/Amérique - PG-13 : Le costard

C'était vraiment honteux de le prendre ainsi par surprise dans un beau costume, et de lui sourire de façon aussi indécente.  
Le regard d'Ivan flamboya, et un petit rictus amusé se perdit sur son visage en détaillant la silhouette d'America ainsi mise en valeur.  
Le jeune premier Américain venait toujours en tenue débraillée sans aucune classe aucune aux réunions internationales (parce que lui pouvait se le permettre) et il ne laissait rien paraître de cet aspect intéressant de sa personnalité.  
"Je ne savais pas qu'on m'avait caché un aussi beau spécimen sous un veston immonde, viens ici que je te croque !"

### Hétalia - Allemagne/Italie du Nord et HRE- PG-13 : Déclaration

"Tu es mon ami, et j'en suis vraiment très heureux, Ludwig, mais...  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, soupira l'allemand s'apprêtant à faire face à une nouvelle crise de larmes italiennes et irrésistibles.  
\- Je n'ai plus voulu m'engager auprès d'un homme depuis que j'ai perdu St Empire Romain Germanique...  
\- De quoi tu parles ? On est alliés.  
\- Je ne parlais pas de ce genre d'engagement, s'écria Feliciano. C'est plus personnel ! D'homme à homme... Une relation plus étroite... Plus proche... Enfin, tu vois..."  
Choqué, Ludwig recracha sa bière.  
"Je croyais que tu aimais les femmes !"

### Hétalia - Prusse/Hongrie/Autriche - PG-13 : Dispute

"Retiens bien la leçon, osa rajouter Roderich après le passage de sa douce et tendre sur le pauvre corps meurtri de Prusse.  
\- Gilbert, ne viens pas te mêler de nos affaires de couple ! Et toi, Roderich, n'en rajoute pas", fit Elizabeta en menaçant son mari avec sa poêle alors qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Je n'en ai rien à faire de votre Empire ! Et je suis sûr que tout ne va pas pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes entre vous !  
\- Comment peux-tu insinuer...  
\- Roderich, arrête...  
\- Je vous manque trop, je suis trop génial pour être mis à l'écart ! Vous le regretterez !"

### Hétalia - Suède/Finlande - PG-13 : Tentative de communication

"Elocution !  
\- 'lo'tion.  
\- Berwald, je sais que tu le fais exprès cette fois-ci ! Ne te marre pas, c'est un sujet très sérieux ! Vraiment très sérieux !  
\- T'fais pas, ma fem'  
\- Si jamais, on a des enfants. Berwald, si jamais on a des enfants ! Si jamais on adopte, tu entends !  
\- J'veux, t'l'sais très b'en.  
\- Je sais ! Il faudra que tu parles mieux que ça ! Comment va-t-on leur apprendre à parler correctement si leur père ne fait pas l'effort de s'exprimer convenablement !  
\- Je ferais un effort, Tino !  
\- Ah, tu en es capable !"

### Hétalia - Angleterre/Amérique et mention de France (frog) - PG-13 : Toujours parler du frog !

"...Pas que les doujins c'est mon truc... je n'ai jamais dit ça, ne te méprends pas America, rectifia de suite Arthur avant de se faire voler ce qu'il avait entre les mains.  
\- En plus, du yaoi, se moqua Alfred, en tournant la page de couverture du manga planqué dans les documents d'Arthur.  
\- Rends-moi ça !  
\- Tu as peur que je le crie sur les toits, s'en amusa Alfred pour l'embêter.  
\- Il ne manquerait plus que frog le sache..."  
les yeux d'America se plissèrent de colère.  
"Pourquoi tu ramènes toujours tout à lui ?"

### Hétalia - Angleterre/Amérique - PG-13 : Attrape-rêve

Des licornes, des petits soldats, un dauphin, des histoires de fées et de lutins... Et un attrape-rêve.  
Arthur ne croyait pas en cet objet de ficelles entrelacées ne faisant pas partie de son histoire personnelle mais il avait tenu à l'accrocher au-dessus du lit d'America.  
Il avait à cœur d'éduquer America comme une colonie britannique et donc de lui transmettre la majorité de ses traditions pour le garder près de lui.   
Arthur ne pouvait se résoudre à faire disparaître celles d'Alfred, elles faisaient partie de son identité. Les religieux pouvaient crier au démon, à la magie et au Diable, il n'effacerait pas cette partie de rêve des temps anciens.

### Hétalia - Les alliés - PG-13 : Obligés de coopérer

Atterré par le niveau de leur échange, Yao se liquéfie presque sur place de désespoir.  
Si Japon n'était pas dans la partie adverse... Non, non, non... Il n'adhérait pas à leurs idées... Parfois, il aimerait faire une croix sur ses principes parce que là...  
"Et moi, je te dis que je m'en sortirais tout seul, clama Francis.  
\- T'es pas capable de t'occuper de toi-même ! Résultat ! T'es sous Occupation Allemande, hurla Arthur. On va être obligé de coopérer !  
\- Jamais de la vie !  
\- Je propose qu'on les assomme une bonne fois pour toute, se réjouit Ivan en jouant avec sa pioche.  
\- Nan, on n'est pas des brutes", dit Alfred rien que pour le contrarier.

### Hétalia - Pologne/Lituanie - PG-13 : Invitation nocturne

"Alors chaton, on rêve de moi ?"  
Toris faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive en entendant la douce voix de Feliks. Et il frisa la crise cardiaque en constatant que le polonais s'était invité dans ses draps.  
"Comment m'as-tu appelé ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Je t'entendais me quérir depuis la voix des songes... je suis télépathe, je ne te l'ai jamais dit... Et je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas te laisser dans ta détresse extrême...Les rêves, ce n'est pas aussi sympa que la réalité...  
\- C'est quoi ce prétexte !"

### Hétalia - France/Angleterre - PG-13 : Partage de literie

"Maintenant, si tu pouvais te taire et arrêter de tirer toutes les couvertures à toi...  
\- Je suis toujours aussi fâché, dit Arthur sans pour autant lâcher les draps qu'ils partageaient, et j'ai froid.  
\- Il ne tient qu'à moi de te réchauffer dans mes bras aimants... Oh non, ne parlons pas d'horreur avant de dormir, on va faire des cauchemars... Lâche le dessus de lit...  
\- Je ne céderais pas de terrain, tu m'entends, rends-moi ça !  
\- Ne me provoque pas où sinon je déblaye le terrain avec l'édredon !  
\- Mais putain, vous allez vous la fermer et partager !  
\- Tu n'avais pas qu'à faire les chambres au tirage au sort !"

### Hétalia - Pologne/Lituanie - PG-13 : Heu…qu’est-ce que tu veux vraiment ?

"...T'as pas plutôt envie de m'aider à me relaxer ?"  
Toris leva le petit doigt en l'air ne comprenant pas vraiment où voulait en venir Feliks. Feliks pouvait se révéler plus subtil qu'on ne pourrait le croire au premier abord.  
Est-ce qu'il voulait remettre au goût du jour leur couple ? Ou désirait-il autre chose que le café qu'il venait de lui préparer ?  
"Tu aimerais de la tisane ou autre chose de plus doux ?"  
Feliks eut un petit sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore dit ? Est-ce qu'il se faisait des idées ou... Il faisait exprès de le faire tourner en bourrique

### Hétalia - France/Angleterre – PG-13 : Dans les escaliers

"C'est plus excitant comme ça, non, résonna la voix grave de Francis à son oreille.  
\- Je ne crois pas, non, réfuta Arthur en essayant d'échapper aux mains baladeuses françaises en leur tapant dessus.  
\- Toi alors, tu es un vrai phénomène, râla Francis sans pour autant déporter son poids bloquant de son corps. Tu me fais de l'oeil pendant toute la réunion...  
\- C'est ton imagination, s'écria Arthur dans l'espoir fou qu'on vienne le secourir.  
\- Mais, bien sûr !  
\- Et ce sont des escaliers !  
\- Plus personne ne prend les escaliers sombres de nos jours !  
\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es frustré qu'il y ait trop de monde dans les ascenseurs !"

### Hétalia - France/Angleterre - PG-13 : L’alcool, ce fléau !

"Peut-être que tu me détestes mais tu as mis la langue !"  
Et ce, annoncé joyeusement durant un meeting mondial par Francis.  
"Quand ça, s'écria Arthur prêt à se justifier et à démentir.  
\- Oh, hier soir, tu ne t'en souviens pas... L'alcool est un véritable fléau qui a ses avantages en nature.  
\- En déduirai-je que tu as apprécié l'expérience, le taquina Arthur.  
\- Enfonce-toi encore plus, creuse ton tombeau, je m'en réjouis d'avance.  
\- Mais c'est pas vrai, ça fait à peine cinq minutes qu'on est assis, se plaint quelqu'un dans l'assistance.   
\- Tu as parlé d'avantages, tenta de rattraper Arthur.  
\- Te voir bourré est une source d'amusement constant. Et on ne refuse pas un baiser anglais.  
\- French kiss..."


	10. Février 2013

**Hétalia - Espagne, Prusse/Hongrie, France/Angleterre – T : Quelle est la nation la plus perverse ?**

**"Parade amoureuse** , stipula Gilbert.  
\- En quoi, tu t'y connais, se vexa Antonio de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt ce qui sautait aux yeux.  
\- Elizabeta.  
\- Ah, oui... Vu sous cet angle-là..."  
Antonio reporta son attention sur les deux rivaux en train de s'envoyer piques sur piques plus ou moins subtiles. Le but étant apparemment de savoir laquelle de la France ou de l'Angleterre était la nation la plus perverse.  
Antonio soupira prêt à s'attirer la foudre puis il hurla :  
"Vous n'avez qu'à vérifier sous la couette !"

### Hétalia - Allemagne/Italie du Nord – T : Quelques idées pour cette nuit

**La soirée allait être chaude.**  
Il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas. Feliciano fredonnait depuis tout à l'heure une chanson romantique, il faisait une tarte pour le repas avec beaucoup de bonne humeur, ses gestes s'attardaient un peu plus que d'habitude sur lui, il avait un petit sourire coquin à certains moments... Sans oublier ses yeux dorés illuminés par quelques idées pour rendre cette nuit vraiment intéressante.  
Ludwig n'arrivait pas à se détendre complètement, il ne cessait de surveiller son amant en attendant le début des réjouissances.  
S'ils évitaient de faire brûler le diner, ce serait un exploit.

### Hétalia - Grèce/Turquie et Japon – K+ : Etudier deux tsundere

**"On n'est absolument pas fait l'un pour l'autre",** hurla Sadiq comme pour le clamer à la Terre entière.  
Héraklès semblait énervé, et même blessé, d'être ainsi rejeté. Il devait l'être. Il n'y avait que Sadiq pour le mettre dans des états pareils.  
En parfait observateur, Kiku prenait fébrilement des notes pour ces mangas. Deux tsundere, têtus comme des mules, s'affrontaient et allaient peut-être enfin se radoucir sous la force de leurs sentiments réciproques...  
Il ne voulait rater ça pour rien au monde.  
Héraklès se releva puis partit sans dire "au revoir".  
Sadiq râla et finit par le suivre. Pour se faire pardonner.  
Kiku eut un petit sourire idiot qui le quitta sitôt qu'il vit l'addition.

### Hétalia - Les alliés et Italie du Nord – K+ : Capturer ou non Italie, telle est la question…

**"Vous voulez l'attraper aussi ou quoi** ", demanda America à ses alliés qui trainaient presque tous la patte.  
\- Pour quoi faire ? Il va encore critiquer ma cuisine, râla Arthur. Il va être insupportable, et on va devoir le renvoyer en Allemagne. Il nous est plus utile libre à saboter les plans de Ludwig que captif.  
\- Et c'est mon petit frère, je ne peux pas lui faire du mal, exposa Francis.  
\- Il m'énerve cet italien, on ne peut pas avoir une conversation civilisée avec lui, se plaint Yao.  
\- Ce n'est qu'une question de méthodes, commença Ivan. Moi, j'ai bien envie de l'attraper ! Et de jouer avec un petit peu !"

### Hétalia - America/Biélorussie – K+ : Adorable

**"Respirer le même air que toi me fait perdre des neurones."**  
Alfred sourit très amusé par la réplique de Natalya. Ses joues avaient rosi sous le compliment flatteur tout juste énoncé par ses bons soins. Elle évitait de le regarder dans les yeux, et elle cherchait apparemment un moyen de s'esquiver de là. Il lui faisait beaucoup d'effet et elle ne l'avouerait jamais, il le savait parfaitement. Il trouvait que c'était adorable. Pourquoi était-elle la petite sœur chérie de son pire ennemi...  
"Stupide capitaliste américain."  
Cela aurait dû sonner comme une insulte par convenance.   
C'était plutôt un énorme reproche.

**Hétalia - France/Angleterre – T : Petites allusions à l’heure du coucher**

**"Dans ce cas, va te coucher !"**  
Soit Arthur ne comprenait rien à la subtilité, soit il le faisait exprès... Et dans les deux cas, ça l'exaspérait à un point inimaginable. Francis l'attaquait depuis tout à l'heure à coup de "je suis fatigué", de "je rêve d'un bon lit chaud", de "tu ne veux pas m'accompagner en haut des marches ?" et autres insinuations sur son envie de ne pas terminer seul dans ses draps... Il fallait tenter une approche beaucoup plus directe :  
"Tu viens me border ?"  
Le petit sourire en coin ne saurait mentir, ça l'amusait.

### Hétalia - France/Angleterre – T : Affection

**Francis se délectait de sa façon de lui résister avant de céder et gémir sous son corps.**  
Il devait déployer toutes ses ruses et tout son savoir-faire pour le séduire à chaque fois et le ravir. Vaincre ses réticences avait le don de l'exciter au plus haut point, Arthur demeurait une difficile conquête permanente.   
Parfois, Francis aimerait simplement prendre par la main Arthur. Juste comme ça, pour rien... juste par affection.  
Seulement Arthur n'acceptait toujours pas le désir de leurs chairs, il était très loin de le faire pour leurs sentiments.

### Hétalia - Angleterre, France, Seychelles et America – K+ : Seychelles a toujours les bons mots pour réconforter Angleterre.

**"Alors, Miss Seychelles, on sèche les cours** , s'en amusa le président des élèves.  
\- Non, que croyez-vous donc ? Je me suis blessée en cours de sport...  
\- Qui donc ? Je vais...  
\- Toute seule ! Et vous que faîtes-vous à l'infirmerie ?"  
Arthur fit la grimace.  
"Je me suis disputé avec le vice-président.  
\- Encore ? Vous êtes blessé ?  
\- Il s'est allié avec ma colonie America ! Guerre d'indépendance à ce qu'il paraît ! Tout le monde est au courant dans l'école ! On me jette des boulettes de papiers... Je... Tu ne m'as pas vu d'accord ?  
\- Je ne dirais rien sur ta retraite stratégique pour établir une riposte infaillible à cet affront monumental."

**Hétalia - Prusse/Hongrie/Autriche – T : Pari awesome remporté !**

**Gilbert les déshabilla une fois sur la banquette arrière avec beaucoup de satisfaction.**  
Il papillonnait de l'un à l'autre s'attardant sur les courbes différentes de leurs corps. Entre deux baisers, il succombait à ses fantaisies.  
Ses amants se laissaient faire à son plus grand plaisir, il pouvait les placer comme il le souhaitait et les soumettre à ses désirs. C'était le deal, il était trop awesome pour perdre un pari.  
Elizabeta en riait de se faire manipuler par lui, et le petit air pincé de Roderich sous la défaite avait vraiment du bon.

### Hétalia - Les italie, Japon et Allemagne – K+ : Désertion

**"On a encore le temps",** murmura entre ses dents Romano à l'intention de son frère.  
Feliciano refusa d'un signe de tête, Ludwig se retourna vers eux avec un air suspicieux.  
"Il nous surveille de près, râla Feliciano.  
\- En même temps, vu le nombre de fois qu'on lui a fait le coup... C'est prévu pour quand les hostilités ?  
\- Dans une ou deux heures... Ah, enfin..."  
Kiku se précipita vers Ludwig avec un air paniqué et il l'entraîna avec lui ainsi que les hauts gradés allemands.  
"C'est bon, on fout le camps !"

### Hétalia - France, Angleterre, Finlande et ChibiAmerica – K+ : Contact établi

**"Il serait peut-être temps de réfléchir à un prénom** maintenant que tu l'as sournoisement attrapé à notre insu, râla Francis.  
\- Je n'y peux rien s'il est naturellement attiré par moi, se réjouit Arthur qui gardait jalousement dans ses bras le petit garçon américain.  
\- Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas entre vous", commença Finlande avant de s'interrompre sous les regards suspicieux des deux nations rivales.  
Tino n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Tant pis, il était lancé.  
"Mais, vu que c'est Arthur qui a établi le contact, ce serait peut-être plus judicieux que ce soit lui qui...  
\- Hors de question", hurla Francis alors qu'Arthur affichait un sourire ravi.

### Hétalia - Angleterre, France, Allemagne et Italie – T : Serveur anglais

**Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir le fier Angleterre porter un tablier.**  
Son costume de mauvais goût avait des habitudes plutôt nocturnes les jours de fêtes et les jours de déprimes.  
Son absence de tenue en ces occasions s'excusait par son ébriété. Alors qu'aujourd'hui...   
"Dis-moi, ce petit bout de tissu ne cache pas grand-chose. Et que vois-je en -dessous, s'en amusa Francis quand Arthur vint près de lui.  
\- J'ai un sous-vêtement, ton pari débile est tout simplement débile, râla Arthur en servant un cappucino à Feliciano.  
\- Par l'amour du ciel, se plaint Ludwig, mets une tenue décente et retourne à ta place !"

### Hétalia - Les alliés – K+ : Les Remarques Russes Explicitées par France

**"Ce qu'il faut que tu saisisses, c'est que c'est déjà dur pour une personne à QI normal de faire deux choses en même temps, alors pour toi, ça conduit forcément à des catastrophes.**  
\- C'est une insulte, demanda Alfred à Arthur comme pour le prendre à témoin.  
\- Ivan voulait souligner avec un manque de tact évident à ton encontre que tu ne pouvais pas manger ton hamburger et nous expliquer ton plan en même temps... Tu risques de faire des erreurs, répondit Francis avant qu'Arthur n'intervienne en y mettant moins les formes.  
\- Da, c'est à peu près ça. Arrête de nous postillonner dessus en disant des âneries !"

### Hétalia - Adélie, les autres nations – K+ : Au bout du monde

**La science, c'était quand même plus amusant que n'importe quelle stupide réunion familiale.**  
L’Antarctique était un vrai bordel comme continent. La guerre était prohibée, seules les activités scientifiques étaient autorisées et plusieurs territoires de pays différents cohabitaient dans la paix et les joies de la recherche... Adélie ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle avait ainsi des conversations civilisées et intelligentes avec toutes ses voisines via Internet.  
C'étaient quand leurs parents habitués à guerroyer entre eux venaient s'enquérir de leur bonne santé en même temps que tout empirait forcément.

### Hétalia - Les alliés – K+ : Papa poule

**"Au premier signe, on intervient** , dit Arthur inquiet pour America.  
\- Il a insisté pour qu'on le couvre, il est assez grand maintenant pour savoir dans quoi il s'embarque quand il est en première ligne, commenta Francis. Arrête de faire ton papa poule...  
\- Et nous n'allons pas couper son enthousiasme... Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui doit y aller, se plaint Yao. On devrait le laisser faire plus souvent...  
\- Il n'est pas capable de rester incognito.  
\- A qui la faute, se moqua Francis.  
\- Il n'y a pas tant à s'en faire, affirma Russie avec un sourire angélique. S'il meurt en héros, il en sera ravi."

### Hétalia - France/Angleterre, America – T : Illogisme

**"Pourquoi faut-il que tu ressembles tant à ton père",** se plaint Francis comme une mère exaspérée.  
Le petit America eut un petit moment de doute sur le coup à propos de sa nounou habituelle. D'après ses quelques notions de géopolitiques actuelles, il ne devrait pas en tant que colonie anglaise être gardé certains soirs par l'ennemi mortel de sa métropole. Ou alors, il avait compris vraiment de travers ses cours... Ou il y avait un truc vraiment bizarre quelque part là-dedans qu'on ne voulait pas lui expliquer...

### Hétalia - France/Angleterre et Canada – K+ : Discussion sur le Moyen-Age

**"Il avait l'air si efféminé",** demanda timidement Matthew à Arthur.  
Il avait peur de vexer son ancien tuteur par son commentaire sur les codes vestimentaires du Moyen-âge.  
"A l'époque, c'était la mode. D'ailleurs, ça venait de chez lui, cette façon de s'habiller... Enfin, c'était il y a très longtemps. Les temps changent...  
\- Même habillé comme maintenant, Francis aurait eu l'air d'une jeune fille", continua Matthew.  
Arthur prit la vieille esquisse entre ses mains comme pour se remémorer le passé.  
"La première fois que je l'ai vu, je l'ai pris pour une fille... Et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de ses cheveux longs... Il a grandi depuis."

### Hétalia - Espagne, Italie du Sud – T : Le fruit défendu

**Rouge vif** , brillante, ronde à souhait, la petite corolle verte majestueusement déployée, elle lui faisait envie cette petite coquine.  
"Tu vas en faire une overdose, l'avertit Romano.  
\- Oh, rabat-joie ! Regarde comme elle est belle ! Et si tentante ! Et forcément délicieuse ! "  
Romano se concentra sur son livre et évita de lorgner le fruit défendu.  
"J'en ai déjà beaucoup trop mangé cette après-midi, dit-il en faisant son difficile.  
\- Romano, t'es malade ? On ne refuse pas une tomate !  
\- On la partage", demanda Romano avec lubricité.

### Hétalia - Angleterre et Sealand – K+ : La honte des Kirkland

**"Mon autorisation",** demanda Arthur surpris.  
Venant de Sealand, ça sentait l'entourloupe à plein nez.  
"Ben, oui, je me suis dit qu'un document officiel de ta part proclamant mon indépendance et ma souveraineté aurait beaucoup plus de poids international que ma bonne parole...  
\- Encore..., soupira Arthur exaspéré mais toujours prêt à ne pas céder au caprice de son enfant maudit.  
\- Je te fais honte, râla Peter.  
\- ça, tu peux le dire. Tes frasques jettent le déshonneur sur tous les Kirkland. Mes imbéciles de frères m'en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs mais tu les as battus à plate couture en à peine quelques décennies.  
\- Alors renie-moi une bonne fois pour toute !"

### Hétalia - Russie/America – T : S’apprivoiser

**La bouche d'Ivan s'écrasait sur la sienne.**  
Ses mains se perdaient follement sous son blouson, son corps se pressait contre le sien pour l'empêcher de fuir. Il y avait quelque chose de brutal et de sauvage dans cette étreinte interdite. Et de désespéré.   
Avec difficulté, Alfred délivra l'une de ses mains qu'il posa ensuite sur la joue d'Ivan, il en avait envie depuis tellement longtemps. Il ouvrit ses lèvres pour accueillir avec joie cette langue mutine. L'étau de son ennemi se relâcha au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'apprivoisaient enfin.

### Hétalia - les Kirklands- K+ : Enfance (Alba : Ecosse, Cymru : Pays de Galles, Albion : Angleterre, Hibernia : Irlande)

**"Alba, pas les rideaux !** On ne fait pas un landau avec, ils sont crades ! Cymru, repose ce chat par terre ! Je t'interdis de faire de la magie noire dans mon dos ! Invoquer les sorcières ne fera qu'empirer les choses. Alba, reviens par ici que je t'ai à l'œil ! Albion ! Ne te mets pas à chialer !"  
Hibernia ne savait plus quoi faire depuis que leur mère avait rendu l'âme en donnant naissance au petit dernier de la fratrie. Arthur avait à peine quelques jours, et il avait déjà envie de le maudire comme le reste de ses autres petits frères. Trop petits pour se prendre en charge tout seul !

### Hétalia - France/Angleterre – K+ : Eurostar

**Francis le trompait**. Et il ne s'en cachait pas. Par texto, en plus !  
C'était quoi ce sms de malheur : "Je suis en très agréable compagnie, elle a des jambes superbes, j'espère que tu t'ennuies tout seul chez toi. With no Love, France."  
Dans l’euro star, Arthur fixait méchamment du regard son téléphone. Non, il n'était pas jaloux ! Non, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir refusé la visite de ce stupid frog le week end dernier ! Mais il avait quand même pris en catastrophe le train pour rejoindre son amant occasionnel.


	11. Mars 2013

**Hétalia - Pologne/Lituanie - PG-13 : Promesse**

**Feliks avait hâte que cette réunion soit finie.**  
Il écoutait évidemment tout ce que les autres pays européens avaient à dire d'incongru, il prenait note de toutes leurs idées farfelues et il faisait lui-même des propositions de même acabit... Et il avait tapoté la tête du petit Europe en entrant. Rien ne pouvait donc lui être reproché à part son manque d'attention à certains moments. Il rêvait dès que son regard se posait sur Lituanie. De par sa faute.  
Toris lui avait promis des choses bien délicieuses à la sortie.

### Hétalia - America/Biélorussie - PG-13 : Proposition indécente

**Oh oui, le faire rougir comme ça, quel bonheur.**  
Natalya avait le feu aux joues également mais elle passait sur ce détail pour apprécier son petit effet.  
"Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi crue dans ton vocabulaire, dit Alfred toujours mal à l'aise.  
\- Parce qu'une femme ne peut pas l'être, répondit-elle avec agressivité.  
\- Je n'ai jamais dit cela. C'est juste que ça m'étonne de ta part, avoua-t-il en remuant sur sa chaise.  
\- Mon chéri, je m'impatiente."  
Alfred se leva, il attrapa sa veste et il lui prit galamment la main. Il l'attrapa ensuite par la taille. Leurs pas vers l'escalier se firent de plus en plus rapides.

### Hétalia - France, Angleterre - PG-13 : Proposition indécente (oui, eux aussi)

**"A moins que tu aies une...proposition à me faire ?"**  
Francis s'étrangla avec sa liqueur et il toussa sans élégance. Il se demandait si Arthur avait encore toute sa raison. Eux deux ? Aux yeux brillants de malice et à l'alanguissement d'Arthur, Francis en déduit qu'il n'avait pas inventé le ton licencieux de ses paroles. Il se méfiait tout de même. Arthur se moquait sûrement de lui.   
"Mais tu me prends pour qui, s'énerva-t-il.  
\- Je ne sais pas, j'entends de ces choses à ton propos. A toi de me le dire ?"

### Hétalia - France/Angleterre - PG-13 : Mauvaise foi

**"Alors ? Satisfait ?"**  
L'air victorieux de Francis avait de quoi le rendre bougon. Arthur regarda ailleurs le rouge aux joues en espérant éviter la conversation.  
"Tu pourrais me répondre, mon petit lapin, dit-il avec douceur tout en lui caressant le dos.  
\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, ronchonna-t-il en se cachant la tête dans les coussins.  
\- J'ai bien le droit de t'appeler par un petit surnom affectueux maintenant que...  
\- Oublie ça", râla Arthur avant de se caler contre lui.  
Il y eut un long silence avant que l'anglais ne concède.  
"C'était plutôt bien."

### Hétalia - Russie, Pologne, Lituanie : On parlait politique !

**"J'aime bien ton vernis à ongle** , dit Russie en plein milieu de la conversation.  
\- Ouais, genre, ils sont trop beaux ! Toris trouve que ça fait trop girly... Hein, Toris ! Le rose me va trop bien. Genre, tu ne peux rien redire à cela !  
\- Feliks, on parlait politique, s'exclama Toris.  
\- Ta dernière jupe, je la trouvais très approprié pour la dernière réunion de l'ONU, surenchérit Ivan qui n'avait pas envie de parler des problèmes du monde.  
\- Elle était en papier recyclable, la classe !  
\- Arrêtez de parler chiffon !"

**Hétalia - Japon, Italie et Allemagne - PG-13 : La plage**

**"Depuis quand y a des fleurs de cerisier à la plage** , demanda Feliciano.  
\- Depuis quand y a-t-il des sculptures de plat de pâtes en sable ? J'ai bien le droit de rêver, contra Kiku de mauvaise humeur.  
\- Ce n'était pas un mirage, Japon ! Je suis un véritable artiste.  
\- Les artistes meurent de soif comme les autres, râla Ludwig. On ne peut pas manger tes pâtes en sable et elles nous donnent encore plus faim.  
\- Laissez-moi rêver de mes fleurs de cerisier en paix. Je médite.  
\- Les méditants meurent aussi de soif ! Motivez-vous pour trouver une solution ! "

### Hétalia - Allemagne, les Italies - PG-13 : Un regard de chiot battu

**Feliciano lui lança un regard larmoyant pour appuyer ses dires.**  
Ne pas céder ! Ne pas céder ! Ne pas céder !  
Toute cette tristesse dans ce regard de chiot battu avait de quoi rendre fou Ludwig.  
"D'accord, Italia, on campe ici", dit Allemagne en détournant le regard.  
Encore étonné, Romano se retenait de se moquer de la sensiblerie de ce sale bouffeur de patates. Ce pourrait ruiner tous les efforts de Feliciano.  
Son frère vint vers lui et il lui souffla à l'oreille en chantonnant.  
"Je peux en faire ce que je veux."

### Hétalia - le BFT et autres nations - PG-13 : Leur célibat, c’est ça le problème !

**"Faudrait plutôt qu'on essaie de leur trouver quelqu'un, sinon c'est pas près d'arriver...,** lâcha America comme une bombe.  
\- Qui se dévoue, hurla Danemark à l'assemblée.  
\- Je préfère encore que le BFT fasse des bêtises ridicules plutôt que de lâcher de pauvres innocents dans leurs sales pattes de pervers, dit Angleterre.  
\- Tu veux que personne ne s'approche de ton Francis, c'est plutôt cela, se moqua son frère. On a déjà un volontaire.  
\- Mais mêle de tes affaires, bro !  
\- Allez, ils n'en manquent plus que deux !"

### Hétalia - Angleterre, America et Canada - PG-13 : Il est fragile !

**" Tu dis que la magie apporte des emmerdes, je suis d'accord, mais regarde tes dégâts avant de l'ouvrir !**  
\- Je n'y peux rien s'il est un peu cabossé, se défendit Alfred. Il est fragile ! Ta magie a empiré les choses !  
\- Ça va mieux maintenant, essaya de placer Matthew bien que transformé en fille par un sort de soin et couvert de bleu. On fera du hockey la prochaine fois...  
\- Non, pas de hockey, signifia Arthur. Vu ce qu'il te fait avec une simple balle de baseball, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne fasse pire avec une crosse.  
\- Ou du football américain", proposa Matthew blessé dans sa virilité.

### Hétalia - Angleterre/France et America - Pg-13 : Sortilège

**"Tu délires grave** , mec !"  
Alfred avait préféré interrompre les incantations douteuses d'Angleterre qui ressemblaient à une malédiction effroyable.  
Arthur arrêta de bouger ses mains au-dessus du feu de la cheminée. Il ne dit rien mais tout dans son regard dément laissait à penser qu'il voulait une explication.  
"Ensorceler Francis ne te réussit pas. Ça n'a pas d'effet sur lui !"  
Arthur grogna avant de se retourner vers le feu pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé.  
"Rien ne prouve qu'il t'ait trompé avec son invité !  
\- Rien ne prouve le contraire."

### Hétalia - Prusse/Canada - PG-13 : Incognito ou presque

**"Pourquoi es-tu ici ?"**  
Matthew aurait espéré passer inaperçu. Il fallait croire qu'il n'arrivait plus à duper Gilbert en quoi que ce soit. Il déposa simplement le bouquet de roses parmi les autres et il arrangea son carton de "bon rétablissement" pour qu'il soit bien visible.  
"Je le lirais, cache-le. Ne t'inquiète pas, Matt'. Je suis trop awesome pour te laisser seul...Pars maintenant !"  
Matthew eut un petit sourire devant l'inquiétude de Gilbert.   
"Avant que les autres ne te remarquent..."  
Il n'aurait pas dû venir. Cela avait été juste plus fort que lui.

### Hétalia - les Kirklands- PG-13 : Réunion de famille

**Les prochaines heures s'annonçaient longues.**  
Arthur se sentait de supporter la présence de ses frères aînés pendant le repas de famille, là n'était pas le problème. Il l'avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois pour resserrer les liens fraternels. Ça ne marchait pas du tonnerre, ils se quittaient toujours plus fâchés que la veille. Pour ce jour, Arthur avait ordonné une conduite impeccable.   
Cette année, il y avait le petit Sealand à table.  
Pas plus haut que trois pommes, le bébé Kirkland était déjà insupportable.  
Il ne fallait pas en plus lui montrer le mauvais exemple.

### Hétalia - America, France/Angleterre - PG-13 : Fils ingrat !

**"Et je ne suis pas un enfant, encore moins le vôtre !"**  
Sa tasse de thé à mi-chemin entre la table et ses lèvres, Arthur s'était figé sous le coup des horribles paroles injustes d'America. Il l'avait élevé cet ingrat ! Son petit America, cet enfant si adorable était devenu un vrai goujat...  
Quant à Francis, il n'osait dire un mot de peur d'aggraver la situation. Il passa juste une main réconfortante sur les épaules de son amant en espérant que ça passe.  
Parler de baby-sitting pour les troupes américaines n'avait pas été la parole la plus judicieuse de la soirée.

### Hétalia - America/Biélorussie, Russie, Canada - PG-13 : Là, il aurait voulu passer inaperçu !

**"A l'avenir, ne m'embrasse plus jamais."**  
Bouche bée, Alfred ne sut que répondre à Ivan. Le Russe devait avoir abusé sacrément de la vodka pour s'imaginer pareille scène. Le regard blessé de Natalya lui fit enfin comprendre la manœuvre de son ennemi. Ivan voulait le séparer de sa petite sœur.  
"Oh, tu dois me confondre avec mon jumeau, ça arrive tout le temps..."  
Canada émit une plainte furtive d'être ainsi utilisé.  
"... je sais faire la différence entre toi et ta magnifique sœur ! Elle est beaucoup plus jolie et elle sait voir à travers tes sombres machinations..."  
Ivan eut l'air contrarié avant de sauter sur l'occasion d'embêter Alfred.  
"Alors, tu ne m'en veux pas que je t'emprunte ton frère !"

### Hétalia - Russie, America - PG-13 : le tupperware de Russie

**"Un mot de plus, et ça finit dans ton caleçon",** le menaça Ivan.   
Le piranha tournait en rond dans le tupperware transparent du Russe. Il avait l'air affamé ainsi qu'en rogne. Ça devait mordre bien fort ce genre de bestioles.  
Alfred, connaissant bien son rival pour ne pas faire de menaces en l'air, se tut pour une fois.  
Il n'avait pas peur, il se montrait juste prudent pour une fois. C'était purement tactique comme l'aurait dit son tuteur. Il allait récupérer ce pauvre poisson et lui rendre sa liberté pour écarter tout danger de ses régions vitales.  
Ivan soupira d'aise et il profita du silence.

### Hétalia - France, Angleterre - PG-13 : Mensonge et aveuglement

**Il espérait que ce n'était pas un mensonge de plus.**  
Son rival se plaisait à enjoliver la réalité. Il lui arrivait malheureusement qu'il se voile également la face. Stupid frog.  
Arthur tourna sa petite cuillère dans son thé tout en réfléchissant. Sa mine renfrognée fit réagir son homologue.  
"Je te dis que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, dit Francis. C'est trop mignon que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu te ferais du souci pour ma misérable personne...  
\- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités !"

### Hétalia - Les Italies, Espagne - PG-13 pour langage vulgaire : Les invités

**"Je vais régler ceci tout de suite",** proposa Romano devant la détresse de son frère.  
Feliciano ne s'était pas attendu à tant de douceurs de la part de son frère. Et encore mois à ce qu'il fasse la cuisine... Il lui avait juste demandé où étaient les fourneaux parce qu'il avait un petit creux.   
"Hé, bastardo, hurla Romano. Ramène ton cul par ici !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon petit Romano ?"  
La voix d'Antonio provenant de l'étage semblait étouffée.  
"Putain d'âne bâté, j'ai faim ! Et mon frère aussi, connard ! Je te rappelle qu'on est tes invités !"

### Hétalia - America/Biélorussie et Russie - PG-13 : Les parasites

**"Utérus ? Des parasites ?"**  
Natalya inspira amplement pour se calmer. Alfred comprenait décidément tout de travers. Il y avait quoi de difficile dans :" Des parasites indésirables ont élu domicile dans mon utérus par ta faute".  
"C'est contagieux, blêmit Alfred.   
\- ça risque pas de t'arriver, crétin", dit-elle autant excédée qu'amusée.  
Elle ne cèderait pas, elle ne le dirait pas.  
"Je te déteste, statua-t-elle. Trois d'un coup, tu veux me tuer."  
Alfred ouvrit grand la bouche comprenant enfin. De joie, il se porta contre elle et il caressa son ventre avec sa tête.  
"Arrête America, je n'ai encore rien dit à mon frère...  
\- Lâche ma soeur, sale capitaliste, cria Ivan.  
\- Ta gueule, hurla Alfred. Tu vas être tonton !"

**Hétalia - Prusse, Allemagne - PG-13 : Défi stupide**

**"Tu gaspilles ton temps pour des conneries de première envergure !"**  
Avait-il rêvé ? Son frère, d'ordinaire si poli, venait de dire un gros mot. Trop awesome ! Lulu était en colère !  
"C'était mon idée", fit-il fièrement histoire de le faire enrager un peu plus.  
C'était le bazar partout dans la pièce depuis plus d'une semaine grâce à ses meilleurs amis. Il avait tenu le coup face à l'horreur de sa chambre mis en désordre pendant un temps record.  
"Je me demande encore comment peut-on être frères.  
\- Quand j'aurais fait le ménage, tu ne te poseras plus la question."

### Hétalia - Espagne, Italie du Sud - PG-13 : Ramasser les tomates

**"Tu fais chier",** grogna-t-il.  
Antonio avait juste demandé à Romano de l'aider à ramasser les tomates comme dans le bon vieux temps. C'était beaucoup moins agréable que quand il était petit. Romano saisissait la moindre occasion de se plaindre. Antonio plongea sa botte dans les herbes hautes pour attraper un autre fruit.  
"Si tu veux de la sauce tomate dans tes spaghettis, il faut m'aider...  
\- Merde, râla Romano. Trop mûre, encore ! La sauce tomate, elle est sur mes doigts, bastardo !  
\- Si tu faisais plus attention...  
\- C'est le bordel là-dedans ! Qui t'a détourné de ton jardin ?"

### Hétalia - Canada/Prusse - PG-13 : Espionnage

**Espérant que personne ne l'avait remarqué** , Matthew Williams s'approcha à pas de loup du bureau de Gilbert Beilschimdt.  
En tant qu'espion auto-désigné du bloc de l'Ouest, il passait le plus clair de son temps en Allemagne de l'Est à la recherche d'informations.  
Des faux papiers, un petit boulot de secrétaire et il était dans la place.  
Il avait toujours eu l'atout de passer inaperçu.  
Parfois, Gilbert se retournait vers lui. Son cœur battait malgré lui. L'aurait-il reconnu ?

### Hétalia - France, Espagne, Angleterre/Japon - PG-13 : Jalousie

### "On est jaloux ?"  
Francis desserra sa mâchoire pour laisser échapper un petit :  
"Non...Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?  
\- Tu les fixes depuis tout à l'heure comme si tu voulais les séparer de force."  
Francis retourna à la contemplation de son assiette.  
"Regarde-les, ils puent le bonheur. La politique, mon cher Antonio, la politique m'ordonne de froisser leurs relations diplomatiques.  
\- Tu es allié avec Angleterre, ça devrait t'arranger qu'il tisse de solides liens diplomatiques avec l'Asie."   
Francis se retourna de nouveau pour observer le couple en grognant dans sa barbe.

### Hétalia - Pologne/Lituanie, Russie/America - PG-13 : Histoire de caravane le retour !

### "C'est tellement triste..."  
Ivan jeta un regard d'avertissement à Feliks qui venait de soupirer une telle ineptie pour parler de leur mésaventure pseudo-spatiale.  
"... Ma belle caravane à fleurs, il va falloir que je l'aère et que je refasse toute la peinture intérieure. Où est-elle exactement ?  
\- Comme si tu ne savais pas", grogna Alfred.  
Deux superpuissances en rogne dans son salon le suspectant de les avoir entubées, ça aurait dû lui foutre les jetons.  
Il fallait sortir le grand jeu pour faire parler Feliks.  
"Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Toris, j'ai enfin une raison de lui rendre visite, s'enthousiasma Ivan à l'idée de torturer un pauvre Lituanien.  
\- J'ai genre prêté ma caravane à une bande de zouaves."


	12. Mai 2013

**Hétalia - Empire Mongol, ChibiRussie - PG-13 : Pauvre petite chose innocente**

Que c'était une belle journée pour détruire un pays !  
L'Empire Mongol s'était levé de très bon pied. Il avait des envies meurtrières à assouvir. Il devait profiter de sa forme exceptionnelle pour traumatiser ses camarades nation. Quand il vit le jeune Russe, il sentit que ce serait une belle aubaine. Sa cruauté envers cette pauvre petite chose innocente renforcerait la crainte qu'il inspirait.  
En l'apercevant, le gamin se mit à fuir sur ses petites jambes, avec la volonté de vivre.  
Se faire vaincre par le Général Winter, protecteur surnaturel de l'enfant, fit revoir ses priorités à l'Empire. Il était de mauvaise humeur et, dorénavant, il s'attaquerait à un adversaire de sa taille.

### Hétalia - France/America et Angleterre - PG-13 : Embêter Angleterre

"T'inquiète pas, t'es mon premier mec, sois pas jaloux !"  
Francis se racla la gorge. Il aurait préféré déflorer vraiment le jeune America, histoire d'embêter royalement Angleterre. C'était une demi-victoire...  
"On se revoit quand ?", demanda Alfred, avec plein d'espoir.  
Et s'il était son premier grand chagrin d'amour ? Ce serait encore meilleur. Et si, en plus, ils continuaient à se voir en secret ?   
"Je ne veux pas qu'Arthur le sache, minauda Francis, avec un air gêné qui le rendait terriblement craquant.  
\- Oh, c'est dommage... J'espérais bien l'embêter avec ça !"

### Hétalia - Pologne/Lituanie - PG-13 : Mariage

"Désolé, j'ai accidentellement glissé ma langue dans ta bouche !", dit Feliks, avec beaucoup de joie.  
Toris, toujours aussi choqué, ne savait plus où se mettre. Il venait de faire une alliance avec ce type bizarre. Ils s'étaient plus ou moins mariés en grande pompe. Entre deux pays, ça pouvait arriver..., mais ils n'étaient pas obligés de consommer...c'était contraire aux préceptes de l'Eglise. Ils venaient quand même de s'embrasser devant l'autel... Ce devait être juste symbolique ! Et l'autre en avait profité pour... oh, ce n'est pas vrai !   
Sur qui était-il tombé ?

### Hétalia - France/Angleterre - PG-13 : Un nouveau cuisinier

"Je vais voir pour trouver un nouveau cuisinier capable de te supporter.  
\- Bloody frog ! Ils ont juste le mal du pays !   
\- Toutes les denrées alimentaires sont trop chères chez toi. C'est impossible de mitonner un bon petit plat avec rien. Enfin, pas pour tout le monde... Seulement, c'est difficile de trouver un grand Chef pour te faire la cuisine avec le salaire que tu proposes. C'est difficile de flatter leur honneur... Une grande nation comme toi incapable de gérer une gazinière, c'est très dur à faire comprendre...  
\- Tu pourrais venir plus souvent, tenta Arthur pour le faire emménager chez lui.  
\- En plus, faire du pudding en dessert, mais c'est insurmontable !"

### Hétalia - Rome Antique et futur Espagne – PG : ChibiEspagne

Cet enfant bien trop adulte tendait les bras vers lui. Ses grands yeux verts étaient un mélange d'innocence et d'intelligence. Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir sur son état de nation.  
Rome prit sur ses genoux, son premier né, avec curiosité.  
Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir un enfant. Il était un grand Empire infaillible. Que faisait, donc là, cette petite chose ?  
Antonio babilla dans sa langue natale, puis il lui fit un câlin. Ce petit barbare était bien mignon, mais il avait bien besoin d'éducation.

**Hétalia - Allemagne et Prusse - PG-13 : La tentation du jeu vidéo**

"Décidément, on ne peut pas s'amuser avec toi..."  
Ludwig prit une grande inspiration pour résister à la tentation du jeu vidéo. Il regardait ses notes en vain, ça lui passait vraiment à travers.  
"A ce qu'il paraît, c'est l'une des meilleures plateformes de jeux de stratégie. Je suis sûr que je te bats ! Je suis trop awesome pour perdre ! Et puis, ça te ferait un awesome cours de stratégie par ton awesome grand frère !  
\- Gilbert, j'ai un compte-rendu à faire.  
\- C'est pas grave, je jouerais contre l'ordinateur pas awesome en t'attendant.  
\- Sors de ma chambre, dans ce cas !"  
Avec un grand sourire, Gilbert lui tendit la manette.

### Hétalia - France, Angleterre - PG-13 : Petits noms

"Mon coeur ?"  
Arthur grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Francis se dit que c'était une petite victoire stratégique, face au mutisme précédent. Il était temps de taper fort.  
"Mon petit lapin en sucre ?  
\- Retire ce que tu as dit, immédiatement !"  
Il y était presque.  
"Mon ours grognon..."  
Arthur lui lança un regard d'avertissement sur ce qu'il pourrait bien dire d'autres. Mince, il avait une erreur... Le pardon allait être dur à obtenir. C'était juste un sachet de thé, que diable ! Il n'avait pas à en faire tout un fromage. Il fallait rattraper le coup. Francis grimaça avant de dire avec son fichu accent :  
"My love ?"  
Arthur eut un petit sourire victorieux.  
"Je peux continuer très longtemps", l'avertit Francis.

### Hétalia - Les latins et Angleterre - PG-13 : Il faut s’y mettre à plusieurs !

"Mais pas sur une tarte aux fraises !", s'insurgea immédiatement Feliciano.  
Les latins avaient les larmes aux yeux. Gâcher de si bonnes fraises pour faire l'éducation culinaire d'Arthur était un véritable sacrifice. Ils s'y étaient mis à plusieurs, histoire de se soutenir mutuellement et de se passer le relais. Francis avait déjà essayé une fois tout seul : la cuisine s'était transformé en champs de bataille.  
"Il faut juste la laisser cuire, dit Antonio en essayant de respirer calmement. Pas de folies culinaires...  
\- Un petit peu de sucre ne ferait pas de mal, soupira Francis.  
\- Je pourrais essayer de faire un nappage au caramel, proposa Arthur.  
\- Pas question !"

### Hétalia - France/Angleterre - PG-13 : Moi, toi, ta cabine ?

"Ceci est le seul corps à corps auquel tu auras droit !, s'énerva Arthur, après toutes les provocations de ce vil séducteur français.  
\- Je savais que tu finirais par céder !, se réjouit Francis en baissant la garde de son épée. Je te donnerais envie de recommencer, crois-moi ! On va dans ta cabine ?  
\- Je parlais de ça !"  
Arthur fit un large mouvement du poignet pour entailler la poitrine de Francis. L'autre nation recula, se protégea à nouveau et soupira.  
"Ah, je suis tellement sous ton charme que je comprends tes phrases de travers."

### Hétalia - France/Angleterre (guerre de cent ans) - PG-13 : La nuit de noce

"Quoi, la nuit de noce ?"  
Les deux nations se posèrent tout un tas de questions pratiques, dans leurs têtes, quand la question de la consommation de leur mariage arrivât.  
"On est trop jeunes, s'insurgea Francis.  
\- Je suis, pour une fois, d'accord avec lui, affirma Arthur.  
\- Et puis, ce mariage est un simulacre d'arrangement. Je suis obligé de l'épouser, parce qu'il m'envahit illégitimement !  
\- ça ne me semble plus du tout une bonne idée...  
\- Tu croyais qu'il se passerait quoi, imbécile !  
\- J'ai jamais demandé qu'on en arrive là !"

 

**Hétalia - Espagne/Italie du Sud - PG-13 : Jalousie**

 

"T'avais qu'à garder tes mains dans tes poches !, dit Romano en le fusillant du regard.  
Antonio était dans une colère sourde. Romano l'empêchait de draguer et d'être un peu tactile avec ses futures conquêtes. Les femmes qu'il avait accostées l’avaient regardé étrangement, quand Romano lui tapait ses mains aventureuses. Ils s'étaient même disputés en pleine place du marché. Tout le monde se faisait maintenant des idées fausses sur sa relation avec son ancien protégé.  
"Pourquoi ?, demanda Antonio, avec rage. Je ne fais rien de mal...  
\- Bastardo, répondit simplement Romano.  
\- S'il y a un problème, il faudrait me le dire. Ah, je sais... On a les même goûts en matière de femmes et ça t'ennuie..."

### Hétalia - Espagne et Italie du Sud – PG : Auto punition

"Comme si j'allais te laisser crever de faim", s'indigna Antonio derrière la porte.  
Ce qui était drôle avec Romano, c'était que parfois il s'auto-punissait.   
"Je ne suis pas fâché, Romano..."  
Que valait une punition, si ce n'était pas l'adulte qui la décidait ?   
"Ouvre cette porte ou je la défonce !"  
Pourquoi ses portes étaient-elles donc en bois massif ? Cet enfant lui en faisait vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs. Il avait fait tomber l'armoire à vaisselle, ce qui avait cassé toutes ses assiettes. Antonio l'avait grondé et le petit s'était enfermé dans sa chambre.  
Antonio fut surpris de pouvoir ouvrir la porte facilement. Ah, oui, Romano ne pouvait atteindre le loquet.  
Mais la chambre était vide ?

### Hétalia - Autriche/Hongrie (guerre froide)- PG-13 : Séparation

Roderich ne le sait pas. Il ne peut pas le savoir. Ils ne peuvent pas en parler, tout simplement.  
Elizabeta souffre de leur séparation. Il lui manque énormément. Parfois, elle entend des notes de piano, quand elle rôde dans les couloirs de sa demeure. Il lui semble poursuivre un fantôme invisible.  
Elle ne le revoie que quelques heures, de temps à autre. Pour un entretien diplomatique, ne menant à rien.  
Elle évite de le regarder, elle veut se souvenir de l'homme aimant.  
Un jour, il lui prend la main et il la serre tendrement.  
Elle relève le regard sur sa douleur.

### Hétalia - France/America et Angleterre - PG-13 : Relation bancale

"Parce que tu crois que mon père apprécierait ?"  
Francis eut un sourire charmant, il adorait vraiment discuter avec Alfred. Il avait une insolence rafraîchissante qui lui plaisait beaucoup, puisqu'elle était dirigée contre Angleterre.  
"Je crois qu'il nous ferait une belle crise. Moi, j'apprécierais. Pas toi ?  
\- Non, pas vraiment..., râla Alfred.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que tu me lâcherais, sitôt ta crasse de faîte.   
\- Tu as piètre opinion de moi", répondit Francis mal à l'aise.  
Les yeux humides, Alfred chercha les bons mots, mais ne les trouva pas.

### Hétalia - Allemagne, Italie du Nord - PG-13 : Tentation italienne

Succomber à Feliciano serait terriblement facile.   
L'Italien menait son petit jeu de séduction, l'air de rien. Un sourire, une attention délicate, tout d'abord. Ensuite, il y avait toujours sa peau qui devenait attirante. Ludwig ne savait toujours pas si Feliciano faisait exprès d'en dévoiler un peu, en s'agitant. L'Italien se faisait aussi tactile par moment, provoquant des frissons de bien-être. Il y avait aussi son rire plein de soleil et sa gentillesse naturelle qui donnaient envie de le serrer dans les bras.  
Ludwig se demandait encore ce qui le retenait de changer la nature de leur relation.

### Hétalia - Grèce/Turquie - PG-13 : Ce sera pire !

"Je vais m'énerver, si tu continues de me rabaisser à ton niveau.  
\- J'aimerais bien voir le passible Héraklès se mettre en colère contre moi.   
\- Je le fais, tout le temps. Je te préviens juste que ce sera pire que les fois précédentes."  
Sadiq ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de lui. Héraklès avait le don de se dresser contre lui, sans montrer la moindre émotion. Peut-être que ça bouillait à l'intérieur ?  
"J'aimerais te décortiquer pour savoir ce que tu penses vraiment.  
\- Décortiquer, comme les crevettes ?, s'étonna Héraklès.  
\- Ouais... De manière imagée..."  
Héraklès se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en pleine réflexion. Oh, non, allait-il partir en mode philosophique ?

### Hétalia - France, Espagne et Prusse - PG-13 : Amitié

Ah, l'amitié est encore meilleure que les bonbons qu'ils partagent ensuite !  
Quand ils étaient encore des petites nations qui se réfugiaient dans les jambes de leurs souverains, ils y pensaient de cette façon. Leurs trésors avaient un goût sucré et étaient bien innocents. Ils passaient plus leur temps à jouer qu'à parlementer, délaissant les affaires pressantes.  
A présent, ils se partageaient vins, victuailles d'hommes, parfois des conquêtes et des anecdotes paillardes... Et l'amitié était toujours la plus forte !  
Les guerres et les alliances ne les avaient pas éloignées.

### Hétalia - France, Espagne et Prusse - PG-13 : Proposition française

"Bon, allons prendre quelques photos dans une cabine..., proposa Francis, avec un ton guilleret.  
\- Awesome ! La façon dont tu le dis sonne vraiment pervers.  
\- Tout ce qu'il dit sonne comme ça !, se moqua Antonio.  
\- Mais, je ne vous permets pas ! C'était de la pure joie innocente !  
\- Ou alors, c'est nous qui voyons la perversion partout, s'inquiéta Antonio.  
\- C'est grave... Tu crois que ça se soigne ?, s'alarma Gilbert.  
\- Je ne pense pas, répondit Francis. Vous êtes irrémédiablement atteints... J'ai pris des accessoires pour faire les photos..."  
Antonio et Gilbert regardèrent dans le sac puis eurent un sourire complice.  
" Ouf ! On n'a pas de problèmes d'interprétation !"

### Hétalia - Prusse/Canada - PG-13 : Plaisir

Faire durer le plaisir est un art dans lequel Gilbert excelle. Son petit ami ne dirait pas le contraire... D'une certaine manière, c'était vrai. Gilbert était toujours dans l'exagération et le plaisir lui revenait de titiller trop tout le monde.  
Matthew gémit d'impatience entre ses bras. Il n'en pouvait plus que Gilbert fasse de lui ce qu'il voulait, sans lui donner ce qu'il recherchait.  
Il le repoussa sur le lit et il prit les commandes de leur étreinte.  
Au sourire victorieux de son amant, Matthew comprit qu'il faisait son jeu.

### Hétalia - France/Angleterre (guerre de cent ans) - PG-13 : Union

Francis n'avait pas été ravi d'apprendre sa future union avec Arthur.  
Il pensait que l'Anglais lui avait déjà fait les pires outrages qu'une jeune nation pouvait entreprendre contre sa voisine. Leurs pays seraient réunis, mais également leurs deux personnes ?   
Francis fit valoir qu'aux yeux de l'Eglise, c'était un blasphème... Deux garçons ! Son Roi fou ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Il argumenta qu'il n'avait pas un âge convenable. En vain. Il avait beau se battre contre l'idée de ce mariage, il n'arrivait à rien de concret et la date se rapprochait à grand pas.  
C'était décidé !   
Il serait un mari réfractaire.

### Hétalia - America/Biélorussie - PG-13 : Il n’est pas si mal en fin de compte…quoi que…

Au fond, ce n'était pas si désagréable de prendre un café avec lui.  
Il y avait une drôle d'odeur de junk food, provenant de sa veste mêlé à du parfum, qui était absolument détestable.   
Ce stupide américain avait un rire abominable, il draguait très mal et il avait un humour douteux, mais il n'avait pas que des défauts.  
Natalya avait toujours remarqué son beau sourire ainsi que sa façon de se préoccuper des autres. C'était un gentleman et il pouvait dire des choses sensées au bout du compte.  
Seulement, c'était un sale capitaliste, un ennemi de l'U.R.S.S.... Ce serait mal...Très mal... Et si ça se trouve, il tentait de lui arracher des informations confidentielles sur son frère.

### Hétalia - BFT et Italie du Sud - PG-13 : Le trio à l’attaque

"Tiens-toi tranquille, c'est l'affaire d'un instant !, se réjouit Gilbert.  
\- Non, vous ne me ferez pas bouffer des putains de patates crues !   
\- Ouvre la bouche ! Fais ah !, se moqua Antonio, complètement bourré.  
\- Antonio, tu n'es qu'un traître à ta nation ! Libérez-moi, sales bâtards d'âne bâté !  
\- Tu ne fais pas le poids face à notre awesome force de persuasion. Allez, petit Romano !  
\- Je ne suis pas petit, ventre à bière !"  
Francis bailla, puis il s'endormit, à la grande surprise de tout le monde. Ses deux autres amis se moquèrent de lui et ils en oublièrent leur victime.

### Hétalia - America/Biélorussie et Russie - PG-13 : La demande

"Epouse-moi !"  
Natalya ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de demande, entre l'entrée et le plat principal. En fait, elle ne pensait pas qu'un jour Alfred eut le culot d'officialiser leur relation. A cause d'Ivan, principalement.  
Là, c'était sorti comme un cri de désespoir, en plein milieu d'une réception de l'ONU. Donc, tout le monde était au courant et était suspendu à ses lèvres.  
Si elle disait "non", Alfred serait inconsolable. Si elle disait "oui", elle ne verrait plus son frère. Si Alfred n'avait pas réussi à attendre le dessert, il devait vraiment en avoir envie. Natalya le regarda dans les yeux et elle sourit avant de lui donner une réponse positive.

### Hétalia - America/France et Angleterre - PG-13 : Discussion entre adultes

"Juste... Tais-toi.  
\- Je ne savais pas que Francis était quelqu'un de romantique. Il suffit de lui offrir des roses et de lui dire "je t'aime" pour lui faire faire n'importe quoi.  
\- America, si tu continues... Tu sors de chez moi !  
\- Merci de m'accorder mon Indépendance !  
\- Je n'ai jamais dit cela !  
\- Mince, alors... Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire pour le garder avec moi encore longtemps. As-tu des idées ?  
\- Sitôt la guerre terminée avec ma victoire écrasante, il retournera dans son pays pour te faire des infidélités.  
\- Oh, ça sent le vécu !"

### Hétalia - France/Angleterre, Canada/Prusse - PG-13 : Tu savais, toi ?

"C'était pour voir si toi tu le savais. Ne rien me dire... Franchement, c'est bas, se plaint Francis.  
\- Toi aussi, tu n'as rien dit !, s'énerva Arthur.  
\- Je viens de l'apprendre !  
\- Moi aussi !  
\- Ce n'est pas vrai !, s'exclama Francis.  
\- On ne va pas se disputer sur un sujet aussi puéril. Tu penses quoi de Gilbert ?  
\- C'est mon ami ! Tu détournes la conversation ! Tu le savais avant moi !  
\- Je me soucie surtout du bonheur de Matthew.  
\- Ils sont parfaitement heureux ensemble. Sinon, Gilbert ne m'en aurait pas parlé à 12h00.  
\- Oh, c'est bizarre, Matthew m'en a informé à la même heure.  
\- ça s'appelle de la concertation..."

 

**Hétalia - Turquie/Grèce - PG-13 : Repos**

 

"Tu as fini de te reposer ?"  
Héraklès se retourna vers son amant, encore alangui de sommeil. Ses yeux étaient encore embués de fatigue. Il s'étira lentement, comme les chats qu'il appréciait tant, et il soupira d'aise.  
Sadiq respectait beaucoup les besoins de repos de son homme. Il savait très bien qu'il fallait le laisser recharger ses batteries, avant d'en revenir à...  
Héraklès posa son bras tendrement sur lui, pour se rapproche et pour l'étreindre. Il déposa un baiser sur son épaule, puis un autre et encore un autre...

### Hétalia - Angleterre et autres nations exploratrices - PG-13 : Trésor

Découvrir la cachette secrète du pirate Kirkland était presque devenue une priorité pour un certain nombre de nations. Ce serait une belle occasion de se venger de tous leurs bateaux coulés par ce sale gosse prétentieux et ce serait également celle de renflouer les caisses qu'il avait consciencieusement dépouillée.  
Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ce trésor ne servait même pas l'Angleterre, mais les intérêts personnels d'Arthur.  
Ce qui plaisait à Arthur, c'était que ceux à ses trousses n'avaient aucune idée réelle de la valeur de son trésor.

### Hétalia - Angleterre et ChibiAmerica - PG-13 : Ne pas aimer les cookies d’Angleterre ?

"Quoi?! T'aimes pas les cookies ?"  
Alfred regarda les petits tas calcinés sur la table avec dégoût. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait choisi Arthur au lieu de Francis. Alfred se concentra sur un cookie, comme si par la seule force de sa pensée il allait lui rendre toute sa gloire.  
"J'ai mis du chocolat."  
Alfred pencha la tête sur le côté en essayant de trouver le noir du chocolat dans le noir du brûlé. Il y avait peut-être un morceau de potable au milieu du calciné.  
Arthur eut un sourire satisfait, quand son protégé prit l'un des cookies. Arthur déchanta vite, le petit émiettait le gâteau sur le tapis.

### Re: Hetalia – Francis/Arthur – PG-13 : Légalisation du mariage gay

"Rien à foutre que le mariage gay soit devenu légal chez toi, bloody frog, je ne me marierai pas avec toi !  
\- La bague ! J'y ai mis toutes mes économies !  
\- La boîte était vide, tout comme tes sentiments...  
\- Je vais te prouver la force de mes sentiments ! Il y avait une bague !  
\- N'importe quoi !"  
Francis sortit dehors sous la pluie pour aller chercher la boîte dans les rosiers épineux d'Arthur. L'Anglais soupira devant l'insistance de Francis à s'attraper un rhume. Il sortit pour le protéger d'un parapluie et, accessoirement, pour le regarder s'échiner à retrouver le bijou.

### Hétalia - France/Angleterre, America - PG-13 : Harcèlement téléphonique

"Je peux au moins savoir pour quelle raison il a décidé de t'embêter ?", demanda Francis en tournant son journal.  
Arthur grommela un truc inintelligible, avant de reposer violemment le combiné du téléphone qui venait de sonner à nouveau.  
"Tu aurais pu au moins regarder qui c'était...  
\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Il a une sonnerie spéciale.  
\- Parce que c'est la première puissance mondiale ?  
\- Parce que, comme ça, je peux lui raccrocher au nez, quand il veut m'embêter en plein milieu de la nuit."  
Le téléphone sonna à nouveau et Arthur raccrocha.  
"ça peut durer longtemps comme ça.  
\- Il est puni.  
\- Il n'est pas trop grand pour être puni ?"

### Hétalia - Espagne, Italie du Sud, Autriche - PG-13 : Choix

Pour la énième fois, Antonio se demanda dans quel pétrin il s'était fourré.  
Il n'aurait jamais dû dire à Roderich de choisir en premier l'un des deux Italiens. A ce moment-là, l'Autrichien avait eu l'air tellement soulagé qu'Antonio avait flairé une quelconque entourloupe.  
Il croyait que Roderich avait fait le partage en pensant géopolitique, mais en fait, pas du tout...  
En rentrant d'une de ses explorations dans l'Atlantique, il n'avait pu que constater l'état de délabrement de sa maison et l'absence de nourrice pour son petit Romano.  
"J'étais tout seul, bastardo, se plaint l'enfant difficile en se réfugiant dans ses bras.  
\- Je suis là, maintenant."

### Hétalia - Prusse - PG-13 : C’est lui qui a raison

Tout le monde devra reconnaître que c'était lui qui avait raison.  
Il n'était plus rien et il était encore en vie. C'était trop awesome ! C'était un survivant. Sa théorie de sa survie miraculeuse tenait en peu de mots : il voulait vivre ! Pas comme les anciens du passé qui s'était lassés. Il avait raison et il le montrait chaque jour qui passait en restant sur Terre. Il était en quelque sorte à la retraite.  
Il y avait tellement de choses à faire et à découvrir encore en ce monde.

### Hétalia - Grèce/Turquie/Japon - PG-13 : Threesome

"Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire...et nous sommes à toi."  
Kiku, blanc comme un linge, dévisageait Sadiq, la bouche ouverte. Héraklès se leva, prêt à en découdre avec le Turque.  
"Ne vous battez pas, s'il-vous plaît. Sadiq-san, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à penser que je serais intéressé par votre proposition ?  
\- Tu lui demandes, s'énerva Héraklès.  
\- Oh, parce qu'ainsi vous saurez dans quels bras Héraklès se réconforte pendant votre absence... Avec ou sans votre permission... Lui, ça l'intéresse.  
\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, l'avertit Héraklès. J'ai fait un choix, maintenant pars.  
\- Je peux bien te faire changer d'avis en demandant celui de ton amant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis enfin à jour !  
> Le prochain arbre s'annonce pour bientôt : du 19 au 25 juin d'après le sondage actuel.


	13. Juin 2013

**Hétalia - Italie du Nord/Allemagne – T : Protection**

**Son sourire était celui de l'homme qui n'avait pas douté une seconde** , une fois à l'abri.  
Feliciano s'était interposé entre Ludwig à terre et ses ennemis, dans un élan de courage surprenant de sa part.  
Il n'avait pas hésité à agiter son drapeau blanc et à faire un discours émouvant sur la fraternité des peuples. Il avait clamé son amitié indéfectible envers cet homme derrière lui. Même s'ils n'avaient pas la même origine, ils se serraient les coudes, c'était ce qui avait de l'importance.  
Les soldats ne tirèrent pas sur la nation flamboyante, impressionnés par sa détermination alors qu'elle était totalement désarmée.  
Feliciano aida Ludwig à se relever sans s'arrêter de parler.

#### Hétalia - France/Angleterre – T : Dérive politique

**Qui serait le plus fourbe, avec divers tirage de cheveux et coups de pieds bien placés ?**  
C'était le jeu préféré de Francis et d'Arthur depuis des siècles. Chaque rendez-vous diplomatique, chaque réunion et chaque négociation entre leurs deux pays avaient son lot de crêpage de chignons.  
Entre les "Vas-y que je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi par principe !" et les "c'est complètement stupide ton idée, stupid frog !", ils n'avançaient pas des masses, même en temps de paix.  
Seulement, ils alignaient de plus en plus leurs positions politiques depuis quelques années et ça inquiétait pas mal de monde.

#### Hétalia - Pologne/Lituanie et Hongrie – T : Scène de ménages

**"Normal qu'il ait envie de t'arracher la tête !,** répondit abruptement Elizabeta qui avait plus qu'assez des minauderies de Feliks.  
\- Toris, non ! C'est un amour !  
\- Je pense que comme toutes les nations, sa patience a des limites. Il est simplement assez délicat pour te faire la gueule plutôt que de te taper dessus.  
\- Ou trop attaché à ma petite personne..."  
Feliks vivait dans de nombreuses illusions. Pour son bonheur, l'affection de Toris semblait bien réelle. Elizabeta décida de lui dire le fond de sa pensée.  
"Tes pots de yaourt roses, je te les aurais balancés à la figure."

#### Hétalia - France/Angleterre – T : Envie

**Ses lèvres** ont le goût de l'interdit.  
Francis les avait ardemment désirées pour ne pas se contenter d'un simple attouchement. Il ne quittait cette bouche que pour revenir vers elle rapidement. Il ne se lassait pas du plaisir procuré et il s'y accrochait désespérément.   
Arthur se laissait faire, appréciant certainement plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Ses mains se perdaient maladroitement sur le corps de Francis. Enlever les vêtements de l'autre ou non, ou juste se perdre dans un baiser ? Profiter entièrement quitte à se faire repousser ?  
Il en avait juste envie et lui aussi.

#### Hétalia - France/Angleterre, Espagne et Prusse – T : Scène de ménage 2

**"On a passé une nuit ensemble, ça ne me donne pas exactement le droit de lui faire une scène** ", se plaint Francis.  
Ses deux amis se retinrent d'éclater de rire.  
"Parce que d'habitude, ça te gêne ?  
\- Ah, c'est pas faux."  
Antonio retint Francis par le bras avant qu'il ne parte s'expliquer avec son Anglais.  
"Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais calmer les choses ?  
\- Il ne m'a rien dit depuis ce matin ! Pas un sourire complice, pas un câlin chaleureux, pas un geste amoureux ! Rien !  
\- Si vous en discutiez au lieu de vous faire des films chacun de votre côté.  
\- C'est ce que j'allais faire !   
\- J'avais oublié votre façon particulière de "discuter"."

#### Hétalia - France/Angleterre et Sealand – T : Le pousser à bout, quel délice !

#### Tiens une vieille connaissance... Dans Paris... Il ne l'avait pas prévenu de sa présence ! Petit cachottier !  
"Arthur chéri !, hurla Francis en se ruant vers l'Anglais pour l'embarrasser devant tout le monde.  
\- Stupid frog ! Laisse-moi tranquille !  
\- Tu me présentes ? Qui est-ce ?"  
Arthur hésitait entre la honte d'avoir amené une jeune nation visiter la capitale de son rival et la moquerie franche et ouverte.  
"Tu ne reconnais pas Peter Kirkland.  
\- Oh, comme tu as grandi ! Quand est-ce que tu deviens indépendant ?"  
Arthur ne l'avait jamais autant haï qu'à cet instant.

#### Hétalia - France/Angleterre – T : Revanche

#### "Ne tente pas le sort !  
\- Je prends juste un parapluie, une vieille habitude, le taquina Arthur.  
\- Non, non, non ! Il ne va pas pleuvoir ce soir !  
\- Le réchauffement climatique te joue vraiment des tours !  
\- Il n'y aura pas de pluie pour la fête de la musique !  
\- J'attends le 14 juillet avec impatience. Est-ce que tu auras toujours des problèmes avec la météo ?  
\- Moque-toi ! Vas-y, prends ton pied !  
\- Sans compter les inondations...  
\- Il y aura des représailles !"

#### Hétalia - France/Angleterre – T : Commodité

#### "Chez moi ou chez toi ? Si nous allons chez moi, je te ferais un bon petit plat. Pourtant, ce serait bien agréable de commander à manger et de profiter de la soirée chez toi.  
\- Stupid frog, râla Arthur.  
\- Voyons la France n'est plus qu'à une heure de chez toi en train, il faut en profiter ! Je n'ai plus à déranger quiconque pour piloter un avion !  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me rendre visite tous le temps !  
\- Il y avait un meeting entre nos dirigeants ! Tu me dois l'hospitalité, je partirais au petit matin et je prendrais le premier train !  
\- Maudit tunnel sous la Manche !"

#### Hétalia (Nyotalia) - France (Marianne)/America(Amelia) – T : Champagne

#### "Champagne !", s'écria Amelia en faisant péter le bouchon.  
Les deux femmes partirent dans un rire tonitruant en s'aspergeant avec l'écume jaillissante. Elles burent au goulot en s'en renversant dessus. Le liquide doré coulait sur leur gorge avant de se perdre entre leurs seins.  
Après un baiser langoureux initié par Marianne, la langue d'Amelia se mit à lécher la peau chaude de son amante aux relents savoureux d'alcool.  
Marianne rit sous les chatouilles mouillées d'Amélia, savourant chaque instant tout en attendant qu'elle se décide enfin à se glisser entre ses jambes.

#### Hétalia - Autriche/Hongrie – T : Prendre le volant

#### "L'autre gauche, Roderich ! C'était un raccourci. On en a pour une heure, maintenant !   
\- C'était à droite d'après le panneau !  
\- Tu m'écoutes quand je te donne des indications ? Non ! Évidemment, Monsieur Autriche a un sens de l'orientation très développé. Quand on sait que Monsieur est incapable de se diriger dans son propre palais, il y a de quoi avoir peur sur la route !  
\- Elizabeta, je t'avais dit de conduire à ma place.  
\- J'ai trop bu ! Tu veux qu'on ait un accident !  
\- Si tu continues à me crier dans les oreilles, ça ne tardera pas à arriver."  
Roderich mit en marche le lecteur cd pour exprimer pleinement sa colère.

#### Hétalia -Prusse/Canada – T : Quel lourdaud !

#### "ça me fait ultra plaisir que tu sois là !"  
Affolé, Matthieu se retourna. Ce n'était certainement pas pour lui, il n'était reconnu de presque personne. Ce n'était pas la voix de Francis ou d'Alfred.   
Des bras l'enlacèrent avant qu'il ne pût dire quelque chose.  
Gilbert. Oui, bien sûr...  
"L'awesome moi te calcule maintenant. Je te cherchais partout et puis, je t'ai aperçu dans le couloir. Tu savais que le blanc te va comme un gant. Et ça rime en plus ! Oh, awesome !"  
Matthieu ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir flatté ou ennuyé.

#### Hétalia - America/Biélorussie, Russie et les Baltiques – T : Changement d’attitude indispensable.

#### Natalya s'adresse à lui comme à un étranger indésirable.  
Alfred trouve cette froideur totalement sexy et irrésistible.  
La nation biélorusse fait croire à tout le monde qu'elle honnit plus que d'habitude son ennemi capitaliste. Elle se sent sûrement coupable de batifoler avec la puissance adverse en cachette et elle se méfie grandement de la perspicacité redoutable de son frère. Elle semble constamment sur ses gardes et elle passe sa mauvaise humeur sur les baltiques. Le plus drôle demeure ses demandes en mariage répété à Ivan qui le déstabilise.  
A ce rythme, leur liaison ne serait plus secrète très longtemps.   
A la pause, Alfred irait lui en toucher deux mots.

#### Hétalia - Sealand et autres micro-nations – T : Prendre sa place !

#### "Quoi ? Je ne suis quand même pas le seul à penser que des fois, les vieux, ça meurt ?", s'énerva Peter.  
Les autres micro-nations se concertèrent du regard pour savoir lequel d'entre eux iraient briser les espoirs de Sealand. Séborga se dévoua devant la panique des plus jeunes.  
"Non, mais aller jusqu'à croire que tu pourrais envahir l'Angleterre depuis ta plateforme, le jour où il meurt..."  
Séborga laissa sa phrase en suspens, histoire que Sealand fasse de lui-même la conclusion qui s'imposait à tous.  
\- Je sais bien qu'il y a le reste de la famille, que ce serait dangereux, mais avec un hélico, tout est possible !"

#### Hétalia (World Academy) - America/Angleterre – T : L’élève se doit de dépasser le maître (pas en géographie, par contre).

#### "Commence par réviser tes cours...  
\- Ecoute, mec ! Tu es juste mon tuteur qui a un an de plus que moi. Ne me prends pas de haut !"  
Arthur se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté de donner des cours de rattrapage à ses protégés en difficulté au lieu de se consacrer pleinement à son rôle de grand délégué. Parce que le délégué adjoint risquait de lui passait devant l'année prochaine... Oh, surtout pas ! L'école serrait un véritable bordel !  
"America, tu es sous ma protection ! Tu te dois de faire des efforts pour le bien de toutes mes colonies."  
Le regard dangereux d'America aurait dû l'alerter sur ce que ce petit insolent lui préparait comme sale coup.

#### Hétalia - Chine et Japon – T : Il grandit trop vite

#### "Ce n'est pas poli de fouiller dans les affaires des adultes !"  
Yao attendit une réaction du petit japonais. Sous ses airs impassibles, Kiku laissait à peine entrevoir un peu de culpabilité et de détermination.  
Cet enfant était beaucoup trop stoïque.  
Yao s'assit en tailleur en cherchant quoi dire sur l'incident.  
"Tu sais, ce ne sont que des pourparlers, rien d'officiel. Je n'ai rien à te cacher, tu l'aurais su dans les temps. Tu es encore beaucoup trop jeune pour te préoccuper de telles choses.  
\- Je vais grandir.  
\- Je n'en doute pas.  
\- Et je ne serais plus à toi."

#### Hétalia - Angleterre, America et Canada – T : Cache-cache avec Matthew

#### "Matthew se moque de moi."  
Arthur regarda Alfred qui lui tendait les bras, avec suspicion.  
"Tu n'as pas plutôt envie d'un câlin sous n'importe quel prétexte. Ce n'est pas bien d'accuser ton frère.  
\- Il se cache depuis tout à l'heure et je n'arrive pas à le retrouver !  
\- Je suis là ! Houhou !  
\- Ton frère a disparu, il fallait le dire tout de suite ! Ne pleure pas Alfred, Matthew n'a pas dû aller bien loin !  
\- Sortez-moi de là !  
\- Mais où est-il ?"  
Ils commencèrent à remuer toute la pièce, n'attendant pas les appels répétés de Matthew :  
"Je suis dans le panier !"

#### Hétalia - Italie du Sud/Espagne, France et Prusse – T : Les dangers engendrés par la proximité du BFT par Romano Vargas.

#### Romano viendra le libérer quand ils auraient cuvé.  
Romano était capable de supporter les blagues débiles de Gilbert saoul. Un petit coup sur la tête et il dormait. Il pouvait endurer une course poursuite avec un Francis éméché aux mains baladeuses. Il courrait vite quand il s'agissait de sauver ses fesses.   
Il ne se plaignait pas trop quand c'était Antonio qui l'attrapait, celui-ci finissait endormi sur lui.  
Par contre, gérer les trois bourrés en même temps, c'était mission impossible pour l'italien, même quand son homme lui hurlait désespérément de venir le chercher.  
Il avait joué les victimes du trio beaucoup trop de fois pour se faire avoir par un piège aussi stupide.

#### Hétalia - Japon, Grèce/Turquie – T : Une porte entrouverte

#### Jamais l'image d'Héraklès menotté au lit et de Sadik à califourchon sur ses hanches ne s'effacera de son pauvre cerveau meurtri.  
Kiku pensait qu'il avait toutes ses chances avec Héraklès. Tous ses espoirs venaient d'être balayés. Juste une porte malheureusement entrouverte et tout avait basculé.  
Sadik lui avait juste souri avec un air hautain, continuant à chevaucher son homme trop perdu dans le plaisir pour s'apercevoir d'une tierce personne. La façon dont Héraklès gémissait le prénom de son tourmenteur habituel ne laissait aucun doute quant à son plein consentement.  
Kiku était parti sur la pointe des pieds en fusillant du regard son rival en amour.

#### Hétalia - France/Angleterre – T : Quel plaisir de l’embêter !

#### Quand il y a à la clé une partie de jambes en l'air, en pleine ruelle, qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier, Francis use de tous ses artifices pour stimuler les pulsions dominatrices du pirate Anglais.  
En étant prisonnier de celui-ci, les occasions de faire la malle sont très rares ! Et quel bonheur d'échapper à sa tyrannie amoureuse après un ébat sauvage !  
Francis cherche le contact, glisse des sous-entendus mielleux, titille les nerfs d'Arthur avec de vieux dossiers, use de poses aguichantes et sifflote même des airs marins du Royaume de son chéri.  
Arthur rougit, l'évite, s'énerve, blêmit et bouillonne de rage devant ses hommes.

#### Hétalia - Italie du Nord/Allemagne – T : L’Italie a plus d’un tour dans son sac.

#### Ludwig est si facile à manipuler.  
Feliciano est passé maître dans l'art de lui faire faire quasiment n'importe quoi. Il lui arrive d'abuser de son influence pour éviter de se battre, de se retrouver dans des situations compromettante, de s'entraîner et de manger certaines denrées. A grand coups de pleurs et de regard de chiens battus.  
Il arrive à faire passer des réformes, à adoucir le discours de Ludwig, à le calmer et à réaliser pleins de petites victoires quotidiennes. Grâce à des câlins, à des sourires et à sa bonne humeur.


End file.
